Charms and Kisses
by Southern Hearts
Summary: Twins, Sora and Roxas Hikari have one thing in common, they've both fallen in love and unforunately lost their loves in the same night. Now, the search is on, but finding just who the 'slipper fits' is going to be harder than anyone ever imagined.
1. Radiant Academy

Prologue

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey!" he cried, chasing after the masked girl, "Wait!"

"I'm sorry!" she called out behind her, "I'm really sorry!"

"Then wait!" he could have easily caught her, until she ran inside. In a sea of masks and skirts, the red haired girl disappeared without a trace.

He stopped in his tracks, scanning the room, the party was in full swing. People were dancing, laughing, eating, the annual masked ball was going off without a hitch.

Not that he cared.

Everyone looked almost identical in the badly lit room, he couldn't see her. Then he spotted a flash of red, the girl was near the exit. She was dragging a white clad girl behind her.

__________

It happened very quickly, he had been smiling at the enchanting blonde and then a strange red haired girl had grabbed her by the hand and started pulling her away.

"It's time!" she hissed to the girl.

"Wait!" he cried, grabbing the girl in white by her other hand. She turned to him, her white mask glittering in the light, squeezed his hand gently before letting go with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, her voice clear, meant only for his ears, and allowing herself to be taken away from him.

He moved quickly, trying to catch her again.

Snap!

He tripped, accidentally catching her bracelet with the cufflinks on his jacket. She hardly noticed as she was being dragged away. He stumbled to the ground. As he rose, she was gone. He looked down at his cuff, taking the small, star shaped charm into his palm and looking at it oddly.

"Why'd you go?" he whispered, closing his fist over the small charm and holding it tight. He looked up, seeing the red and white of the two girls retreating backs, he decided to give chase.

__________

"We'll be removing our masks," said the man on stage wearing a green sequined mask, "In ten!"

Everyone in the room had turned towards the stage, ready to count down. He tried to battle his way through the crowd, he had to get to that red girl.

"Nine!"

It was hopeless, she was swiftly disappearing in the crowd with her friend in white.

"Eight!"

He glanced to his left, a familiar boy with spiky blonde locks was making his way through the crowd. His eyes set on the girls too.

"Seven!"

He'd made it to the edge of the crowd, it was a clear path to the exit.

"Six!"

The blonde boy was running beside him now, he hardly noticed.

"Five!"

The both bound outside at the same time, looking around frantically. The streets were deserted.

"Four!"

He turned to the other boy, they both wore simple black masks.

"Did you-?" he began

"See those-?" the other boy continued.

"Girls?" they said in unison.

"Three!" He looked at the blonde boy and sighed, looked like they'd both lost a beautiful girl in one night.

"Two!"

"Who do you think they were?" asked the blonde boy, staring out into the deserted streets.

"One!"

There was immense cheering coming from inside, the boy's looked at each other and removed their masks. The two were identical, except for their hair. The blonde boy's gravity defying spikes, however, were nothing compared to the other's own chocolaty brown locks. They both shared identically sky blue eyes.

"I don't know," said the brown haired boy, "But I intent to find out."

__________

"Nami!" cried the redhead enthusiastically as they sat in the taxi back to the hotel, "We really did it! We crashed the most exclusive party of the year."

Namine smiled at her friend, removing her beaded pearl and crystal white mask.

"It was a magical night," she sighed, looking at the mask fondly.

"And you doubted me!"

"Well Kairi," said Namine sternly, "You're ideas are usually, I don't know, crazy!"

Kairi giggled.

"And who was that boy I saw you with?" she asked slyly.

Namine blushed.

"I-I didn't get his name," she stuttered shyly, "H-he was very charming."

"So I saw," laughed Kairi, "Oh, Nami, you're so cute when you're embarrassed!"

"Oh shut it!" exclaimed Namine, her cheeks flushing.

Kairi laughed again. She removed her mask too, staring at the dark red's and purples, the co-ordinating sequins and the butterfly designs. She was going to keep this mask forever, she decided, it was a reminder of a beautiful night. Of a wonderful memory. Of him. She could kick herself for not asking his name, she wondered if she'd ever see him again. She raised a hand to her lips in memory of that magical moment when he'd-

"Kai?" her friend queried, "Are you okay?"

Kairi jumped back to reality and giggled.

"Of course I'm fine," she said, her voice slightly high, "Silly."

Namine looked at her friend and tilted her head suspiciously.

"What happened with that boy _you_ disappeared with?" she asked.

It was Kairi's turn to blush, her cheeks turned a colour identical to her hair.

"N-nothing," she said quickly, "We just danced and-and talked, that's all!"

Namine raised an eyebrow, but only sighed, picking at the white lace of her dress.

"We'd better get these dresses back to Rinoa," she said thoughtfully, "Before she falls into hysterics."

Kairi smiled, looking down fondly at the red creation she wore, she wished she could keep it.

"Hey Nami?" she said taking out her phone, "One more picture of us in these dresses, what do you say?"

The blonde grinned at her friend and nodded, scooting up to sit beside her. Kairi wrapped an arm around her shoulders and positioned the camera on the phone.

"Say magic!" she grinned.

"Magic!" both girls said into the camera, there was a small flash and it was over.

"Hey Kairi?" asked Namine

"Yeah?"

"What if someone realises it was us? I mean, we weren't invited and it is only for returning students."

"Oh come on Nams!" Kairi chortled, "Whose going to guess that the two girls who arrive on tomorrows flight to start school came a day early to crash a party?"

Both girls giggled at the thought.

"I guess you're right," smiled Namine.

"Of course!" said Kairi, "Just think about it, tomorrow we are official students of Radiant Academy. Next year we'll actually get an invite anyway!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter one: Radiant Academy

"Sora!" snapped Riku, looking at his best friend irritably, "I know you're day dreaming about that girl, but seriously, focus!"

Sora snapped back to reality, grinning sheepishly and running a hand through his spiky, brown hair.

"Sorry man," he said lightly, "Had my head in the clouds for a minute there."

"So I saw," commented Riku, "Jeez! You're as bad as Roxas today!"

Sora looked over to his twin brother, Roxas, he was staring intently at something in the palm of his hand. Sora sighed, shaking his head, they were twins, but as opposite as night and day, save for one, very recent coincidence.

They had both fallen in love and lost the girls of their dreams the exact same night.

Sora groaned, laying his head on the table. He knew they were twins, but of all the things to have in common, it had to be that!

They were sitting in the cafeteria of Radiant Academy, eating lunch, school hadn't started yet but most of the boarders had come in early for the Annual Masked Gala. A celebration held to welcome returning students. Only returning students though.

Radiant Academy was an elite boarding school, with emphasis on the elite part, everyone's parents were involved in some company or other and everyone knew each other by reputation of family, if nothing else. Sora and his brother had another thing in common; they both hated it. Not the school itself, but the constant rivalries, the being told who to hang out with, the mergers that happened even before they took over their inheritances. No, they didn't hate the school, but the system had seemed to change the older they got. Both were just glad their parents weren't freaks on arranged marriages and everything.

"I can't believe you forgot to ask her name," Riku snickered suddenly, "I'll be the first to remind you that you are an idiot!"

Sora turned to glare at his friend.

"You're not lecturing Roxas about this," he complained irritably.

"I don't need to," smirked Riku pointing his finger to Axel, the redhead who had just rocked up.

"Aw," he whined, messing up Roxas' blonde spikes, "Come on Roxie, show me what ya got?"

"No!" snapped Roxas, pushing his hand away with one hand and rolling his other hand into a fist, "And don't call me that!"

Riku and Axel were Roxas and Sora's best friends. Riku was tall, a year older than the two, had straight silvery hair and deep blue eyes. He was the heir to a major industry stationed on Destiny Islands. Axel was by far the opposite with wild red hair that danced like fire, and green eyes, he was two years older than them and currently in his last year at the Academy. His family dealt in overseas export, something about fireworks.

Roxas and Sora looked at each other for a moment, their eyes meeting, and nodded. If there was one thing they understood, it was the need to escape. They rose at the same time.

"Looks like the Hikari Princes are still heart sore over the loss of their princesses!" joked Axel.

This earned him a death glare from Sora and Roxas.

"Don't call us that!" they yelled at him in frustration.

Axel and Riku looked at each other and then snickered.

Since they'd first entered the school, Sora and Roxas had been dubbed "The Hikari Princes," of Radiant Academy. Neither one of them had shown any interest in dating or going out with girls, but were more gentlemanly about it than most in the school would have been. No girl who had ever been rejected by them had come back sobbing her heart out, she'd describe the experience as sad, but charming. Some of the girls they'd rejected, however, came quickly to think themselves as the boys' undeclared older sisters. And woe betide to any girl who dared wish to become one of their 'princesses.' Sora and Roxas had put up with it, but it was beyond embarrassing to be announced as the Hikari Princes, both had disliked it from the start. Especially when their joined nickname had taken on a different form. Though they were twins, Sora, the elder of the two was a lot more outgoing and cheerful, a real goofball at times, making him the 'Prince of Light.' Roxas on the other hand was rather shy, quiet and had a small reputation as the school's best skater, he and Axel both belonged to a skate gang called 'Organisation Thirteen,' this had added to his mystery, naming him the 'Prince of Darkness.'

"Where are you two running off to?" Riku asked, as they escaped.

"Skateboarding!" they called behind them in unison, exiting the cafeteria.

Riku and Axel looked at each other and shook their heads.

__________

"Oh Namine!" exclaimed Kairi, looking around the spacious room they would be sharing, "It's beautiful here! I already love it!"

"It's only been a few hours," said Namine, laughing at her friend.

Kairi grinned, throwing herself onto her bed. It had a deep pink covering with silky cushions and rose patterns everywhere. Namine's bed was simpler, white linen with a scattered design of finely embroidered snowflakes in a slivery thread.

"I know," giggled Kairi, "But being away from _them_ has definitely been good for my health, I feel happier."

Namine's smile turned a little sad. Kairi was her best friend and for as long as she could remember Kairi had always hated her step family.

"_They're horrible Nami_!" she could recall Kairi sobbing when they were children, "_They beat me and my father doesn't even notice_!"

Kairi had been promised she would be allowed to attend the Academy when she turned fourteen. Her grandmother had instructed it and the money she had left for Kairi had been put into two trust funds, one to pay for her schooling, a much smaller amount, and a second which she was to inherit when she turned twenty-one. But after her father's death when she was almost fourteen, her step-mother had somehow fooled the attorney in charge, pretending Kairi was at school whilst keeping the money for herself. Namine had stayed in public school the past two years only because Kairi had been forbidden to attend the school she really wanted to be at, Radiant Academy. When Kairi had finally revealed the whole truth to her, well, that had been the final straw for Namine, Kairi was like her sister. She and her parents had immediately informed the lawyer of the trickery, as a man of court he was able to remove Kairi from the custody of her step family and place her in Namine's. So now Kairi really was her sister of sort, if only a foster one.

"Hey!" said Kairi, rising from bed suddenly, "Let's go do something!"

"Like what?" asked Namine smiling. Namine had always been the shy, awkward girl, but when Kairi was around, all that changed.

"Well," said Kairi, "There was skate park on the way here, should we check it out?"

Namine grinned widely, apart from drawing, skating was her other favourite pass time.

"Sure!"

Kairi leapt off her bed and grabbed her rollerblades from the cupboard. Namine went to do the same and then sighed.

"I forgot my rollerblades back home," she groaned.

"Did you bring your skateboard?"

Namine suddenly smiled. How could she forget?

"Like I'd leave this anywhere!" she said pulling out the board from the back of her closet. It had a simple design on it, white with a large yellow star.

"Excellent!" said Kairi.

They both changed into jeans and t-shirts, grabbed their helmets and headed out the door.

__________

"Seriously," snapped Sora, "If you don't stop looking at that charm and sighing you're going to crash into something!"

His brother glared at him.

"Well gee Sora!" he said sarcastically, "I'm not the one who can't stop going on about Rose Red!"

"Well hearing you sigh over Snow White isn't much better!"

They glared at each other before bursting out into laughter.

"I can't believe we nicknamed them that," chortled Roxas, "We really should have asked their names."

Sora grinned sheepishly, it had been his idea after all. Snow White and Rose Red were characters from a fairy tale their mother had told them along time ago. Sisters who seemed completely opposite but had banded together to find their handsome princes. Kind of like him and Roxas, except now the tables had been turned.

Roxas put the small star shaped charm in his pocket and got on his skateboard. They were near the skate park now, it was just around the corner. Sora followed his lead. Roxas' skateboard was black and white checked with silvery designs on it. Sora's was black with a gold crown.

"You think we'll ever see them again?" asked Roxas, his eyes a little sad.

"Of course we will!" said Sora, not liking the dark aura surrounding his brother, "Why, I'll bet we meet them really soon!"

"You think so?" asked Roxas, looking a little brighter. His ocean blue eyes glittering with hope.

"Of course we-Whoa!"

Suddenly a small, pink skater had crashed into his chest, knocking him to the ground.

"What the-"

"I'm so sorry!"

The sweet, chiming voice was oddly familiar and when Sora looked up he was staring into familiar looking violet blue eyes and deep red hair.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Yeah! A new story!**_

_**Still need to finish the other one. **_

_**Sighs. **_

_**Back to work. **_

_**Please Review!**_


	2. New Acquaintances

**Chapter Two: New Acquaintances. **

"**I'm so sorry!" Kairi cried, getting up from the boy, "I w-was racing my friend and not looking where I was going! I'm really sorry!"**

**The boy was looking at her like he'd seen a ghost, then he shook his brunette head and smiled at her. **

"**It's okay," he said getting up and offering her a hand, "I was kinda distracted too."**

**She looked at him with big eyes, he was really cute! Like a puppy dog cute, she just wanted to cuddle him with his spiky brunette locks and cobalt blue eyes. He looked familiar somehow, she just couldn't put her finger on where she'd seen him before. **

"**Kairi!" it was Namine, she'd finally arrived. Kairi locked out of her trance accepting the boy's hand up with a smile and grinning at Namine. **

"**I beat you Nami!" she laughed. **

**Namine blinked and sighed. **

"**You crashed into something again, didn't you?" she asked, getting off her skateboard. **

"**Not something," said Kairi, "Someone. Namine, meet my set of brakes!" She jerked her thumb towards the brunette boy who looked a little shocked and then started to laugh. **

"**I guess I am," he said sheepishly, picking up his own skateboard and turning to his companion. **

"**What you think Roxas, you were always the skating expert," he asked the blonde boy. **

**Roxas, as he'd called him, was looking at Namine, his blue eyes identical to the other boy's. Namine blinked, turning her own violet gaze on him, they stared at each other for a long moment before a blush crept up both their cheeks and they looked away from one another. **

"**Y-yeah," said Roxas in his shy way, "G-guess so, Sora."**

**Kairi turned to Sora and grinned. **

"**So you're name's Sora right?" he grinned back and nodded. **

"**I'm Kairi!" said Kairi, "And this is my best friend, Namine."**

**Sora waved in greeting to the blonde girl, but she was still looking down. **

"**Uh," he said awkwardly, "This is my brother, Roxas."**

**Roxas was looking down too. **

"**H-hi," he said softly, looking up slowly. **

**Namine gave a small smile and looked at him too, her cheeks still pink. **

"**H-hello R-Roxas," she murmured softly. **

**Kairi and Sora looked from them to each other and bit back a fit of laughter. Sora looked at the girl fully now, she was wearing a pale pink tee-shit, blue denim shorts and a pink helmet with a red rose design on it. Her rollerblades were reds and pinks and her knee and elbow pads were black. Her deep red hair was tied back in a pony tail and she wore and small silver chain around her neck, there was a tiny rose shaped charm dangling from it. **

**Her friend, Namine, wore a plain white helmet, a plain white tee-shirt and three quarter blue jeans. She also had knee and elbow pads and was currently clutching her skateboard, white with a yellow star, to her side protectively.**

**Kairi looked at her friend nervously. **

"**So Sora," she said, "Wanna race!"**

**Sora looked at her in surprise. She was really serious. **

"**Huh?"**

"**On my count!" continued Kairi, "Three, two, one, go!"**

**She took off on her skates, Sora cast his brother an apologetic look before taking off on his skateboard after her. Momentarily forgotten were all thoughts of the night before, Rose Red and finding her, it was replaced with the drive to win. **

**Namine and Roxas stared after them for a moment before looking at one another and laughing. **

"**She's always doing this," Namine giggled. **

"**Sora too," agreed Roxas, "Sometimes he's such a-"**

"**Big kid!"**

**They laughed harder. **

**__________**

"**No fair!" Kairi whined, "You're a better skater than me!"**

**She and Sora had stopped their race near the entrance to the skate park. They were both panting and smiling at each other. **

"**So tell me," said Sora, "Do you always challenge complete strangers?"**

**Kairi grinned at him, her smile made his heart rate quicken. **

"**Well, you're not a **_**complete**_** stranger **_**now**_**, are you?" she said innocently. **

"**Guess not," laughed Sora. **

"**And anyway," said Kairi softly, leaning closer, "I only challenge the cute ones."**

"**W-what!?" Sora exclaimed, nearly toppling over on his skateboard. **

**Kairi chuckled. **

"**Gotcha!" **

**Sora shook his head. **

"**You're an odd one, Kairi," he commented. **

"**Humph!" said Kairi indignantly, "I'll take that as a compliment!"**

**Sora's eyes widened. **

"_**You're a little clumsy, aren't you?" he'd teased the girl softly.**_

_**She'd only looked at him, her blue violet eyes dancing beneath her red mask. **_

"_**Humph!" she'd said indignantly, "I'll take that as a compliment!" **_

**Sora gulped, she had red hair, blue eyes, a similar voice, could it be her? Could this girl be Rose Red? He looked at her for a moment, his heart full of hope, maybe, just maybe, it was. "You from around here?" he asked.**

"**Not really," said Kairi, "Namine and I just arrived this morning from Destiny Islands."**

**Sora's heart sank. **_**This morning**_**. Then it couldn't possibly have been her. He shoved away the thought and smiled at Kairi. It was still good to make a new friend, especially one who could skate. **

"**So you're not a local," he said. **

"**Well, not really," said Kairi, "I was actually born here in Radiant Garden, but we moved away when I was like a baby. I've always wanted to see it though!"**

"**That's cool!" said Sora, "You going to attend school here?"**

"**Yeah!" said Kairi, "Just moved in this morning!"**

"**Oh really? Where-"**

"**Kairi!" Namine yelled, she was on her skateboard and Roxas was right beside her, he was still looking at her oddly. **

"**Kairi! We've got to go! We'll be late!" called Namine as she skated over to Kairi. Kairi sighed. **

"**Well, it was nice meeting you, Sora," she turned, "Roxas."**

**He nodded in response and went to stand beside his brother silently. Sora sincerely wished he wouldn't do that. **

"**Nice meeting you too," said Sora cheerfully, "Hey, can I have your cell, in case you wanna another race."**

"**Roxas has mine," said Namine, not looking at Kairi when she turned a surprised glance at her, "I'll text you Kairi's number and he can give it to you. But Kai, we really need to get going!"**

**Sora was staring at his brother in disbelief too. **

"**Y-yeah," said Roxas, not looking at Sora, "I'll text you his."**

"**Um, thanks," said Kairi awkwardly, "Well, bye Sora."**

"**Bye," said Sora softly, "Kairi."**

**Roxas turned to him when they were out of sight. **

"**They seemed nice," he said. **

**Sora raised an eyebrow at his brother. **

"**Dude," he said, "You actually gave a girl your cell number?"**

**Roxas gave his brother a small smile. **

"**Dude," he said back, "We're going to be late for dinner."**

**__________**

"**Who do you think they were?" commented Namine, taking off her helmet and throwing it on the bed. **

"**I don't know," said Kairi, "He was really familiar though."**

"**I know what you mean," sighed Namine. **

"**You think they come to this school?" asked Kairi hopefully. **

"**I doubt it," said Namine. **

"**Why?"**

**__________**

"**Because elitist kids don't skate!" said Roxas, tearing off his shirt to look for a clean one. **

"**We do," said Sora bitterly. **

"**Yeah, well-"**

**__________**

"**But we're not you're run of the muck elites are we?" said Namine, picking out a soft white blouse and skirt.**

**Kairi sighed.**

"**Still."**

**__________**

"**We can still be friends with them," said Sora, "They seemed really cool!"**

"**Sure," said Roxas, "Hey! Namine's text just came in, here's Kairi's number."**

**He passed his phone to Sora. **

"**Thanks man."**

**__________**

"**Hey!" exclaimed Kairi, "Sora just texted me! Nami, did you send my number already?"**

**Namine smiled, nodding as she slipped on the blouse. **

"**Awesome!"**

**__________**

"**Maybe I should call her," said Sora, staring at his phone as they made their way down to the cafeteria for dinner. **

"**Sure," said Roxas, "Why not?"**

**Sora dialled the number.**

**__________**

"**Hello?" answered Kairi, she and Namine were nearing the dining hall now, "Oh hi Sora! Miss me already?"**

**__________**

"**J-just wanted to say hi," stammered Sora, "Roxas and me are going to have dinner now, but we were wondering if you wanted to meet up with us tomorrow after school."**

**__________**

"**We'd love too," said Kairi, her voice warm, "Where and when?"**

**__________**

"**The skate park," said Sora, "About half three?"**

**He and Roxas were rounding the corner. **

**__________**

"**Sure," said Kairi as she and Namine entered the hall, "We'll see you-"**

**As they came near the corner Kairi spotted a spiky haired boy on a cell phone, he was walking with a blonde haired individual, both with a look of shock on their faces. **

**Sora and Kairi both jumped back, dropping their cell phones and pointing at one another. **

"**What are you doing here?!" they shouted in unison. **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Wow! Thanks so much for the reviews this story's already had!**_

_**I wanted to put something up desperately, so sorry this chapter's a little short. T_T Thought it needed some funny fluff and I apologise for all future descriptions of skateboarding, I really have no knowledge about it, I'm just guessing!**_

_**I'll try get up the next one pretty soon. And yeah, Kairi's character at the moment probably seems a little too cheery, well I was trying to go for KH1 Kairi personality, she gets a bit more serious in KH2, so writing this freaked me out a lot more than anything else. LOL! **_

_**Anyway, hope you liked it! (I'm going to stop rambling now…)**_


	3. The Hunt Begins!

**Chapter three: The Hunt Begins!**

"**So let me get this straight," said Sora, sitting across from Kairi, "You and Namine transferred here from Destiny High and you're both starting new here as of tomorrow?"**

"**That's right!" laughed Kairi, "No need to look so shocked."**

"**Well," murmured Sora, "It's just, not many girls who go to this school skate and stuff, except maybe Yuffie, but she's crazy!"**

"**Aw," teased Roxas, "We all know you love having her as a big sister!"**

"**Shut up!"**

"**Big sister?" enquired Namine, looking at Roxas intently. **

**Roxas nodded with a grin. **

"**She likes to think of herself as his big sis," he explained, "It's kinda sweet, she treats him just like her kid brother, if she had one I guess."**

**Kairi laughed. **

"**I want to meet this Yuffie!"**

"**You will," said Sora, "Tomorrow though. She and some of the others went out for their 'last night of freedom,' so to speak. Roxas and I usually stay in right before school starts."**

"**Why's that?" queried Namine. Roxas and Sora looked at each other, maybe it was best not to reveal themselves yet, goodness knows tomorrow was going to be hell. They both shrugged. **

"**Just feel like it," said Roxas. **

"**I can't wait for school tomorrow," said Kairi excitedly, "My grandmother told me so many amazing stories about this place! I've always wanted to come here!"**

"**So you're a legacy then?" asked Sora, like in college sororities and fraternities, the school had a similar system with kids whose parents had attended the school previously. Roxas and Sora were both legacies, most of the top elitist kids were. **

"**I guess you could say that," said Kairi thoughtfully, tucking a stray lock of red behind her ear. Sora found himself watching her intently, the graceful movement of her small hands distracting him momentarily. Kairi flashed him an award winning smile before continuing. "So will you two show Nams and me around the school tomorrow?"**

**Sora snapped out of his daze and grinned. **

"**Of course! Consider us your official escorts!"**

**Kairi felt her face heat up, she brought a hand to her cheek curiously. How did that happen?**

**Sora frowned slightly. **

"**You okay?"**

**Kairi blinked, than smiled at him widely. **

"**Just peachy!" she said, "Let's go get some food!"**

**__________**

"'**Consider us your official escorts,'" repeated Roxas with a teasing grin, "You're such a dork, Sora."**

"**Shut up," grumbled Sora, knocking his hand sleepily in Roxas' general direction, "And how come you're so wide awake? I'm usually the morning person!"**

"**Maybe you just couldn't get Rose Red out of your head last night," then he added slyly, "Or was it Kairi?"**

"**Shut up."**

**They were seated in class, it was pretty early in the day and they were the first one's to arrive. This wasn't unusual for Sora, but for Roxas it was a miracle. **

"**Why are you up so early anyhow?" asked Sora, "And why'd you drag me outa bed? I could have gotten an extra half hour!"**

"**We need to think about what we're going to do about Rose Red and Snow White," said Roxas softly, "Or did you forget with the arrival of another redhead?"**

"**Like you weren't drooling over the blonde!" snorted Sora. **

**The two brothers glared at each other.**

"**Okay, okay," sighed Sora, "So we agree we have to find them, right?"**

"**Right."**

"**And if they were at the ball they were most likely students at this school, right?"**

"**Yeah," Roxas mused, "But wouldn't we have recognised them? I mean Rose Red for one, there aren't that many redheads around school."**

"**Could have dyed their hair," said Sora, "Worn wigs?"**

"**It's logical."**

"**So we're agreed, it has to be someone at this school."**

"**So what are we going to do about it?" asked Roxas. **

**Sora grinned at his brother, his blue eyes flashing mischievously. **

"**We're going to track them down."**

**__________**

"**And how do you expect to do that?" asked Riku, first bell was about to ring and Axel and Riku were talking to them in the boy's bathroom, they were in on the plan. **

**Sora and Roxas looked at one another, nodding. **

"**We're going to ask," said Roxas simply. **

"**WHAT?!" exclaimed the other two boys. **

"**Well, apart from the two of us, Snow White is the only one who knows what Roxas found that she dropped, and no one except me and Rose Red knows what we-uh-talked about," explained Sora, "So, we'll just ask."**

"**You're going to go up to every girl in the school and ask them if their Snow White or Rose Red?" asked Riku blankly. **

"**No," said Roxas. **

**Riku and Axel visibly sighed in relief. **

"**We're going to announce it," said both boy's in unison. **

**Riku and Axel looked at one another and slapped their foreheads at the same moment. This sounded funnily enough like something the twins would do. **

"**You realise how many girls will be coming up to you and announcing themselves as Rose Red or Snow White or whatever?" asked Axel.**

"**We do," said Roxas, his and Sora's smiles turning mischievous, "But that's what big sisters are for."**

**Axel and Riku visibly grimaced, that was low, evil even. Calling out the big sisters. **

**The bell rang.**

**__________**

"**Do you think we'll be in the same class as them?" asked Namine nervously, sitting down at a seat near the front of the class. **

"**I don't know," said Kairi, taking the seat beside her, "I hope so!"**

**After breakfast they'd headed to the office to pick up their schedules and then come to their new homeroom class. They were both wearing their new school uniform, red tartan skirts and ties, with sleeveless white blouses and knee high white socks. **

"**Are you new?" Kairi and Namine looked up at a grinning brunette girl with big green eyes and an orange ribbon in her hair. **

"**Yeah," said Kairi cheerfully, "I'm Kairi and this is my friend Namine."**

**Namine smiled at the other girl. **

"**I'm Olette," she said cheerfully, "Olette Twila, nice to meet you."**

"**Hey Olette," called a blonde boy from behind her, "How was you're summer?"**

**Olette turned to the hazel eyed boy, blushing slightly. **

"**It was great, Hayner," she called back, "Come meet the new girls!"**

**__________**

"**We're running late you know?" huffed Sora as he and Roxas ran to class. **

"**Ms. Paine's going to kill us!" groaned Roxas. **

**Ms. Paine was probably the strangest yet most aggressive teacher on campus, one look at her and you felt like you should cringe in fear. She was alright on her good days, but those days were about as rare as seeing a shooting star. Hoping she might be in a better mood today was a futile assumption. They both bombarded into the classroom at the same time.**

"**Sorry we're late!" they cried in unison, already cringing in anticipation of her snarl.**

**None came.**

**The boys looked up to find everyone in class surrounding two of the front desks, including Ms. Paine, and laughing at something someone had just said. **

**Someone seated at those tables suddenly stood up, all they saw was a flash of dark red and a familiar voice calling.**

"**Sora! Roxas! Over here!"**

**Everyone turned. Everyone stared from them to the two late boys. Everyone looked shocked. **

"**You know them?" the light brunette Selphie hissed at Kairi. **

**Kairi gave her an innocent smile. **

"**Well yeah," she said, flushing slightly, "I kind of crashed into Sora yesterday and he was nice enough to pick me up again."**

**About half of the girls' eyes widened and they looked from Kairi to Sora in pure shock, the other half's eyes softened and they smiled knowingly from Kairi to Sora. Sora didn't like where this was going, those second half of girls were all his and Roxas' 'big sisters' and they undoubtedly thought it would be great to have Kairi as a 'little sis.' **

"**And how do you know Roxas?" that was Olette, Roxas groaned inwardly, Olette was what you'd call his chief big sister. **

"**He taught me some boarding tricks," this time it was Namine's soft voice chiming through the room. The same thing that happened with Sora and Kairi, now happened to Roxas and Namine, who both looked at one another and started blushing. **

"**You skateboard?" asked Olette, her green eyes widening slightly. **

"**Yes," said Namine calmly, "And Kairi rollerblades."**

"**Cool," said Hayner, looking at Namine in admiration. **

**It was at this most auspicious time that Ms. Paine decided to get control of her class, though she cast a long, sad look at Kairi before doing so. **

"**Okay class," she said sternly, "Find your seats and lets begin!"**

**Everyone scrambled to get to their seats, Roxas and Sora quickly sat next to each other at the other end of the class, in the second row.**

**Olette and Selphie sat behind Namine and Kairi, when Ms. Paine wasn't looking Selphie leaned over and whispered to them;**

"**I can't believe you two know the Hikari Princes!"**

**Namine and Kairi looked at one another in confusion before turning back to Selphie.**

"**The Hikari **_**who**_**?" they both asked at the same time.**

**__________**

"**Olette got hold of her," Roxas groaned, "This is really bad!"**

"**Hey, focus Roxas!" said Sora, "She'll probably just try to get them to become big sisters, I doubt they'll go for that though."**

"**How do you know?" asked Roxas miserably, staring at Namine, "I want a friend, not another big sis!"**

"**They're not like that," said Sora simply, Roxas cast him a dark look, not many could comprehend Roxas' dark aura except for Sora, Axel and Olette.**

"**Look," Sora continued, "I know we haven't known them more than twenty-four hours, but I really don't think their going to be confessing to us anytime soon."**

"**That doesn't mean they wont become big sisters," hissed Roxas, "Look at Yuffie!"**

**Sora grimaced, Yuffie was the only big sister who had never actually confessed to him, a fact he was grateful for, she was nearly two years older than him and crazier than most. When he had entered high school, she had declared herself his new big sis and from there, the whole ritual that was the big sisters had started.**

"**I don't think so Roxas," he said stubbornly, "We should be concentrating on finding Rose and Snow in any case."**

**Roxas sighed, giving in, his hand disappearing inside his pocket undoubtedly to feel the small, star charm he carried around everywhere with him. **

"**You're right," he sighed, "We'll talk to Olette and Yuffie at break, right after we get Namine away from **_**them**_**."**

**Sora could only laugh nervously, watching his brother stare intently at Namine through out the entire lesson. **

**__________**

"**Kairi," said Ms. Paine as break bell rang, "Would you stay a moment dear?"**

**Kairi nodded with a smile. **

"**I'll see you at the cafeteria," she said to Namine, "Save me a seat! Okay?"**

"**Alright," said Namine in her quiet way. She left the classroom with the other students. **

**Kairi turned to Ms. Paine, running up to give her a big hug.**

"**It's so great to see you again Aunty Paine," she giggled as the other woman's arms went around her. She laughed. **

"**It's good to see you again too, Kairi," Paine grinned at her goddaughter fondly, "I'm glad you finally made it to the school, your mother would be so proud of you!"**

"**I'm really happy," said Kairi, "But um, can I ask you a favour?"**

"**Of course," said Paine, letting go of the girl, "Anything."**

"**Can you not tell anyone in class my last name?"**

"**Why not? It's not something to be ashamed of," said Paine sternly. **

**Kairi shook her head. **

"**If I was ashamed, I wouldn't have taken my mother's maiden name," she said indignantly, "I just don't want anyone to know I'm her daughter, not yet anyway."**

"**Why not?" Paine was clearly confused. **

"**You know who my mother was," said Kairi, "Everyone does, which is the point, I got it in high school on Destiny Islands and I don't want the attention here. I want to, make my own waves, not ride on the ones my mother made."**

**Paine raised an eyebrow and sighed. Her mother did have quite the reputation. **

"**Alright," she gave in, "I'll slip it past the other teachers too, what name do you want to go by?"**

"**Kairi Ray," said Kairi grinning. **

"**Alright," said Paine, "Kairi Ray it is then."**

**__________**

"**You fell in love!" Yuffie exclaimed, grabbing Sora around the neck and hugging him, "Oh Sora! That's great! Who is she? When can I meet her?"**

**Sora yanked himself out of Yuffie's grasp, she was a short girl with dark hair she always wore with a band across her forehead and big dark eyes. But for such a small girl she really packed a punch. **

"**I don't know her name," he hissed at her, her smile dropped. **

"**You mean to tell me you met the love of your life at the masked ball and you didn't even bother to ask her name?" she yelled at him. **

**Sora flinched. **

"**He calls her Rose Red," drawled Riku dully. **

**Sora shot him a, I'll-get-you-back-for-that, look.**

"**Why's that?" asked Yuffie. **

"**She was wearing red okay?" said Sora, "Red dress, red mask, red hair, red everything and her mask had all these designs of butterflies and roses. It looked really pretty on her and-why are you smiling at me like that?"**

**Yuffie was about to break into laughter. **

"**I know people call you a prince Sora," she chuckled, "But it doesn't mean you have to go reading up on fairytales."**

"**Did not!" Sora yelled back at her, "It's just a story I remember my mom telling Roxas and me when we were kids!"**

"**You really like this girl?" she said, "Don't you?"**

**Sora blushed, looking away from her. **

"**Yeah," he said finally, "I do."**

"**Well then," said Yuffie, "I guess we're going to have to find her then, aren't we?"**

**Sora looked up, grinning at Yuffie. **

"**Thanks Yuffie."**

"**Not a problem, nothings too hard for the great ninja Yuffie!" she winked at him, Yuffie was a master martial artist after all, "By the way, where is the little Prince of Darkness?"**

**Sora's smile turned sheepish. **

**Yuffie's eyes widened. **

"**Oh, so if there's a Rose Red, then I guess Roxas fell for-"**

"**Snow White?" finished Sora, "Yep, that'd be about right."**

"**So where is he?"**

"**Breaking the news to Olette."**

**Yuffie flinched. **

"**Ouch."**

**_________**

"**Let me get this straight," said Olette, her emerald eyes dancing, "You fell in love with a girl you only knew for a few hours, didn't bother to ask her name and the only thing you know about her is that she was just wearing white!"**

"**Yeah," said Roxas gruffly, "She had like all these snow flake and crystal designs on her mask and really big blue eyes that-"**

"**Okay, so you're no love," snapped Olette, "I get it, no need to carry on describing her. Urgh! I can't believe after all the girls who've confessed to you over the years, really nice, pretty girls too and you fall for the mystery one. And to top it all off you nickname her Snow White!"**

"**It was Sora's idea," grumbled Roxas. **

**Olette rolled her eyes. That did sound like something Sora would come up with.**

"**Still, how do you plan on finding her?" asked Olette, crossing her arms, "This is a pretty big school you know!"**

**Roxas took a deep breathe and explained his and Sora's plan to her.**

**__________**

"**Why did Ms. Paine want you?" Namine asked as she and Kairi sat down to lunch. **

"**She used to be friends with my mom," said Kairi, "I just asked her not to tell anyone my last name."**

"**You sure you want that?" asked Namine, "I mean, you are the heir to-"**

"**Hey guys!" it was Selphie, she pulled up a chair beside Kairi, "So what's up?" Selphie was followed by a few they'd met earlier, mainly Hayner, Pence, Vaan and Penelo. **

"**Nothing much," said Namine in her quiet way, "Just having lunch."**

"**Oh," said Selphie, "Can we join you?"**

"**Of course!" said Kairi, "Pull up a chair."**

**She already had. **

"**So you two seriously didn't know Sora and Roxas were the Hikari Princes of Radiant Academy?" Pence asked as he took a seat. **

"**What does that mean?" asked Kairi. **

**Selphie rolled her eyes.**

"**Their only like the cutest, most charming guys in the school, that what," she said, "They're like super elite, and they never date anyone."**

"**Never?" asked Namine in surprise, "Roxas seemed quite charming."**

"**He talked to you!" Penelo exclaimed, "He hardly talks to anyone except Sora, Axel and Olette! The Prince of Darkness actually talked to you!"**

"**Prince of Darkness?" Namine raised an eyebrow, "He didn't seem like that to me."**

"**Its like his title," explained Hayner, "And Sora's the Prince of Light, it pretty much how their defined around here. Sora's always happy and silly, and Roxas is always quiet and pensive. For twins their pretty much the opposites of each other. And then there are the big sisters…"**

"**Big sisters?" asked Kairi, "I thought it was Yuffie."**

"**Oh so they told you about Yuffie," said Pence, "Well there are seven main big sisters, Yuffie and Olette are the highest ones and then there's Garnet, Aqua, Belle, Ashe and-"**

"**Me!" said Selphie, grinning, "I was one of the first to confess to Sora, so I became a big sister!"**

"**Confess?!" Kairi nearly choked on her orange juice, "You mean you like him?!"**

"**I did," said Selphie, "But now its different, basically the role of the big sisters is to look after the fellow rejected."**

"**So Yuffie and Olette confessed to them too?" asked Namine.**

"**Olette confessed to Roxas, but Yuffie never confessed to anyone, she kinda just wanted to be their big sister," explained Vaan, "She's a lot more attached to Sora though and I guess you could say she's the one who stared the whole big sister, little sister campaign."**

"**Little sister?" asked Namine. **

"**The newly rejected," explained Selphie, "We help them, allow them to see the light that what Sora and Roxas really want is just friends, not girlfriends. Some move on, some decide to stay as sisters and try help out anyway they can and others, well they get pretty bitter about the whole thing, but that's life I suppose."**

**Kairi and Namine looked at each other, each trying to imagine Sora and Roxas with so many unofficial sisters. It was beyond hilarious! The both bit back laughter as they turned back to eating. **

"**So where are you two from?" asked Hayner over a mouthful of cereal bar. **

"**Destiny Islands," said Kairi.**

"**No way!" exclaimed Selphie, "That's where Riku's from!"**

**Namine and Kairi looked at one another. **

"**R-Riku Destia?" Namine asked. **

"**Yeah, you know him?"**

"**We went to the same primary school," said Kairi, "He had a crush on Namine when we were kids."**

"**Kairi!" protested Namine.**

"**Well he did!" said Kairi, "He used to bring you flowers to draw and stuff."**

"**He was my friend!" said Namine, "It was you he had a crush on anyway!"**

"**WHAT?!" exclaimed Kairi, "He always acted like a big brother! How the heck would you know?"**

"**He tried to confess to you before he left, but you were still whining over that boy-"**

"**What boy?" asked Selphie, her eyes glowing with interest. **

**Kairi and Namine blushed, they'd gotten carried away with themselves, again. **

"**N-nothing," said Kairi, "You know I'm such a ditz, I don't even remember his name."**

"**So are you two going to say hi to Riku?" asked Pence, ignoring Selphie. **

"**Guess we should," said Namine, "I doubt he remembers us though, it's been nearly eight years since he left the islands."**

"**Attention students of Radiant Academy!" called a voice behind them, they all turned. Selphie sighed as she recognised the speaker. **

"**What's Yuffie got up her sleeve this time?"**

**__________**

"**We would like to declare that the Hikari Princes have officially fallen in love," announced Yuffie, standing up on one of the tables, Sora and Roxas groaned, this wasn't what they'd had in mind. Yuffie and Olette had completely changed their original plans. Now there were gasps coming from all around the cafeteria as everyone turned to stare. **

"**The only problem is," continued Yuffie, "The girls in question forgot to leave their names so they have been officially dubbed Princess Rose Red and Princess Snow White."**

**Everyone was staring now, a few people started to snicker. **

"**So we want to find the two mystery girls from the Masked Gala," said Yuffie, "And there's only one way to do that, there will therefore be a second masked ball on Halloween, the two girls in question are known to be students of this school, so I guess it's one of you! If we find you, you will officially be either Sora or Roxas' Princess!"**

**There was cheering and a few shouts of, "It was me!"**

"**Here's the catch though," said Yuffie with a wink, "It going to take a lot more than just stating you danced with the princes to make you their destined princess, there are three tests!"**

**Everyone looked confused. **

"**A test of faith, a test of courage and a test of love," said Yuffie smugly, "If you think you're up to it, if you think you were the one. Come put yourselves to the test! The Princesses of Radiant Academy will officially be announced on Halloween! That is all!"**

**There was immense cheering as Yuffie sat down again, smiling at Roxas and Sora, the two looked at one another palming themselves in the face at precisely the same time. **

**The hunt for the two princesses that had stolen their hearts had officially began.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**This chapter was really fun to write! And thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews so far, their really making this story an absolute pleasure to write! Thanks again!^^**_


	4. Old and New

_**Zel: Wow! I've never had this many reviews on a story before. **_

_**Sora: You only started writing last week…**_

_**Zel: Still… THANK YOU!!!**_

_**Sora: I'm just glad Kairi aint the only royalty anymore.**_

_**Zel: For a prince, your grammar is terrible. It should be 'isn't' not 'aint' for one thing. **_

_**Sora: Don't look at me! You wrote it. **_

_**Zel: Grrrr!!!! Why am I talking to you anyway, you're FICTIONAL!!!!**_

_**Sora: Yet you're still talking to me…**_

_**Zel: *screams***_

_**Sora: *snickers* Southern Hearts does not own Kingdom Hearts!!!! This is pure fiction made of fandom. Take the word of the fictional KH character on that one, she's not smart enough to think of a brilliant character like me!**_

_**Zel: Hey!**_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter four: New and Old

"I can't believe it!" Selphie was squealing, "After all this time! They've finally fallen in love, they're finally going to have girlfriends! It's just too exciting!"

Namine and Kairi observed the squealing girl for a while, they were sitting in class again and this time the crowd was surrounding Sora and Roxas. Both of them had gone as red as beetroots and were trying to calmly console other squealing girls.

"It could be anyone, you know?" said Olette to Namine and Kairi, they looked at her, "It's odd they'd fall on the same night for two mysterious girls, but I guess that just like them."

"What do you mean?" asked Kairi, "I think its amazing they're trying so hard to find these girls, they must really love them. I don't think I could admit I was in love with someone to the whole school! How about you Nami? Namine?"

Namine had been staring at Roxas again, she seemed to snap out of it when Kairi called her.

"R-right!" she stammered, "I wouldn't be brave enough."

Olette looked at Namine oddly before turning back to Kairi.

"So," she said, "Have you ever been in love before? Kairi."

That shut the whole class up. Everyone turned to stare at Olette and Kairi, including Sora and Roxas. Kairi could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Olette," Sora protested, getting up and coming over to them, "That's a little private, don't you-"

"Twice," said Kairi, taking up the challenge in Olette's eyes, "I've fallen in love twice in my life."

Sora was staring at her now, the whole class was interested.

"Twice?" said Namine, "You only told me about the first time."

"Well, the second one's a secret," Kairi winked, "I'll tell you some other time."

"So what about the first time?" asked Selphie, "Was it Riku?"

_Riku? _Sora felt a pit in the bottom of his stomach. _Kairi knew Riku?_

Kairi laughed.

"No silly!" she said, "It was most definitely _**not**_ Riku, he and I were just friends!"

"Then who was it?" asked Olette.

"I don't know," said Kairi simply, every one in class (_**A/N **_yes _I'm going to say it, even though its so cliché_) sweat dropped.

"Then how do you know you were in love?" asked Selphie, "And is this that boy whose name you couldn't remember earlier?"

"Yes. He came to Destiny Islands for summer vacation," explained Kairi, "We played together everyday, we even shared-well never mind, but he had to leave at the end of summer and I never saw him again."

"She was eight," explained Namine.

"Awe!" exclaimed Olette, letting her girly side take over, "So he was your first love! That's so cute!"

"What did you share with him?" asked Roxas curiously, everyone turned in surprise, no one had noticed him come over to their tables.

"A-a poupu fruit," she said nervously, everyone looked confused.

"What's that?" asked Hayner.

"It's-well-it's just a silly legend," said Kairi," If you share one with someone you truly care for, your destinies become intertwined and you remain apart of each other's lives no matter what."

Sora was looking at Kairi oddly, why the heck did that legend sound so familiar? He shrugged, maybe he heard it from Riku.

"That's so romantic," Olette sighed. Selphie and some other girls nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess it didn't work," laughed Kairi, "I haven't seen him since!"

"You never know though," said Olette, "You could have met him already, you said yourself you don't know his name. So he could be anyone!"

"I guess," said Kairi, her cheeks heating in embarrassment at the thought.

"Have you ever shared it with anyone Namine?" asked Selphie, Namine looked surprised and blushed.

"Of course not!" she said indignantly, "I've never even been in love before."

There were gasped shocks from every girl in the room. Most of the boys, except Roxas, Sora, Hayner and Pence had all concentrated themselves in the back of the classroom, not wanting to get too involved in the ongoing conversation. Roxas was looking intently at Namine the whole time, his expression was a mixture of relief and disappointment. Sora was looking at Kairi, intently watching her reactions to the conversation.

Thankfully for both Namine and Kairi, the bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Both of them breathed a sigh of relief.

__________

"So we still on for this afternoon?" Roxas asked Namine as he caught up to her in the hallway, "We didn't talk much today, so I thought we could hang out this afternoon?"

Namine blinked. Kairi and a lot of other students had headed straight for their lockers, so she and Roxas were almost alone in the hallway.

"Not being tailed by your sisters then, Prince of Darkness?" she asked, her tone amused, her eyes dancing.

Roxas laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"So you found out about that, huh?"

"It was kind of hard not too," she said grinning.

"Yeah well, I want you to meet the Organization," continued Roxas.

"Organization?"

"Yeah, there are thirteen of us, we get together once a week and just board and talk all afternoon, it's a lot of fun," he looked at her intently, "Will you come?"

Namine cast him a shy smile, her eyes lighting up at the mention of skateboarding all afternoon.

"I'd love to," she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"So, I'll meet you at the skate park in an hour?" she grinned, nodding her consent. He smiled at her and Namine could almost feel her heart begin to flutter, it was so warm it reached his eyes. As he waved goodbye to her, she could feel her cheeks heating up, it was silly, she knew that, but she couldn't really help herself.

__________

"Hey Kairi!" Sora called, running up to walk next to her.

"Hey Sora," Kairi grinned in response.

"You said you wanted to meet Yuffie, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Well come on!" said Sora excitedly and he grabbed her hand. Kairi looked down at their entwined fingers for a moment and felt her cheeks heating up, she tried to brush away the sensation as Sora dragged her to an older girl with short dark hair.

"Yuffie!" called Sora, the girl turned, smiling at Sora fondly, "I wanted you to meet Kairi, she's the girl from the park I was telling you about."

Yuffie gave Kairi a warm smile.

"Hi there Kai!" she said, immediately shortening Kairi's name, "So you've made quite the impression on my little Sor-Sor, haven't you?"

"Sor-Sor?" Kairi raised an eyebrow to Sora who was blushing like a fool.

"Don't call me that!" he protested weakly.

"Sorry!" said Yuffie with a wink, "I just couldn't resist!"

Kairi giggled.

"Oh, but Sora," she teased, "It's so cute! Can I call you that?"

Sora looked highly distressed.

"No!"

Both Kairi and Yuffie burst into laughter.

"I like her," said Yuffie, "At least she knows how to tease you Sora."

Sora laughed nervously.

"Right."

"What are you guys talking about?" came a voice behind them, it was Riku, "Whose the red chick?"

Kairi frowned. _Red chick_? She turned on him angrily.

"Is that how you say hello to an old friend?" she asked him. Riku stopped in his tracks upon seeing her. His eyes widening.

"K-Kairi?" he stammered, Sora and Yuffie raised an eyebrow, Riku never stammered.

"K-Kairi? Is that you?"

Kairi grinned.

"Last time I checked!" she said cheerfully.

"Why are you here?" he blurted out.

"Why else?" she asked, "For school, you know I've always wanted to come here."

"Yeah, but how did you convince your parents?"

"I didn't," said Kairi, turning dark at the mention of her parents, "Namine did."

"N-Namine?" Riku squeaked, Sora and Yuffie were really worried, Riku looked scared, he had gone very pale, "N-Namine's here too?"

"Why, hello Riku," came a familiar voice behind him, "Long time, no see."

Riku jumped, turning to face Namine.

"H-hello Namine," he said meekly.

Sora and Yuffie looked confused.

"Riku," said Yuffie, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were scared of Namine. Hello by the way, Namine, I'm Yuffie!"

Namine smiled warmly at Yuffie before turning back to Riku, her smile turning cold.

"I'm not scared," said Riku, though it sounded like her was trying to convince himself of that.

Sora snickered.

"Of course not," said Namine, her voice icy calm, "That's why you're shaking."

She gave him a smile before walking away.

"I'll see you later, Kairi, Sora, Yuffie," she looked back for a moment, her eyes narrowing, "Riku."

And with that, she was gone.

Riku visibly sighed with relief.

"Namine Oblivia and Kairi Ra-"

"Ray," interrupted Kairi.

Riku looked at her oddly.

"My last name's Ray, remember?" she looked at him meaningfully, luckily Riku knew how to take a hint.

"Oh, right," he said, "Kairi Ray."

"Well," said Kairi, "I better get going, I'll see you later Sora! It was nice meeting you Yuffie! See you around, Riku."

She flipped her wine red hair behind her shoulders with a smile and headed off towards the dorms. Sora and Riku could do nothing but stare off after her.

"Dude," said Sora, "How do you know Kairi and Namine?"

"Same primary school," Riku grumbled.

"Why are you so freaking scared of Namine?" asked Yuffie, her eyes dancing.

Riku was beginning to look green.

"Do you know who she is?" he asked.

"Namine Oblivia," said Sora, "You just said so yourself-"

"Wait!" exclaimed Yuffie, her eyes widening, "Oblivia, as in Tifa and Cloud Strife Oblivia?"

"That's right," said Riku dully.

"Oh My Gosh!" Yuffie was jumping now, "The Oblivia family! The martial artists group!"

"What?!" exclaimed Sora, "Namine comes from a martial artists family?!"

"Her mother, Tifa Lockhart, is the martial artist," said Yuffie, "When she married Cloud Strife apparently they had this huge fight on which name to take so in the end they settled on the name of their company, Oblivia Industries. Their involved in martial arts, they own art museums all over the world and a huge delivery export business! Cloud used to be a member of SOLDIER when he was younger. "

"Wow!" Sora was impressed, "Just like my-"

"Yeah I know," Yuffie interrupted excitedly, "Oh man! I am such a huge fan of their style! I have got to talk to this Namine!"

She ran off in the direction Namine had long since disappeared in. Sora and Riku laughed nervously.

"Hard to believe Namine's part of a martial artist group," said Sora eventually, "She doesn't seem the type."

"She's a lot stronger than she looks," Riku was now gripping his arm as though in some horrific memory.

"What do you mean?"

Riku turned to Sora, his eyes very serious.

"Just don't ever get her angry," he warned, his voice dark, "Never ever get her angry!"

"Why not?"

__________

"Ready to go, Namine?" asked Roxas.

She smiled at him, her skateboard tucked neatly under her arm.

"You bet!" she said excitedly.

Roxas bushed a little, but grinned at her.

"You're going to love them," he said, "They're really nice."

"I'm sure I will," she said sweetly.

"Then lets get going!"

Together they hopped on their skateboards, taking off out of the main gate towards the park.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Okay, so this chapters a little short, but was a struggle to write…**_

_**So, I'm giving Nami's character a little twist, I've always wondered what a 'fighting' Namine would be like. LOL! Well, keep reading if you want to find out why Riku's so scared of Namine.**_


	5. Namine and the Seven Skateboarders

Chapter five: Namine and the Seven Skateboarders

"Namine," said Roxas, "This is Axel and his girlfriend Larxene, Axel goes to Radiant Academy too."

Roxas was gesturing to the last two member of Organisation Thirteen, a boy two years older than them with shockingly spiked up red hair and a bitter looking blonde with piercing green eyes. Unfortunately for Namine, most of the original members had graduated and were off at college in Twilight Town. The few remaining were Roxas, Axel, Larxene, Demyx, Marluxia, Zexion and a new addition called Xion.

"Please to meet you, my dear," said the pink haired Marluxia, his board covered in pink cherry blossom petals. Namine looked sceptical.

"Don't worry," Axel hissed at her, "He's just more in touch with his feminine side than most guys. You can tell by his flower petal board."

Every one laughed, Marluxia looked offended.

"Leave my 'Graceful Assassin,' out of this," he protested, clinging to his board.

"Graceful what?!" asked Namine. Everyone in the group laughed.

"We name our boards," Roxas explained.

"Yeah," said Larxene, "Mine's called, 'Savage Nymph.'"

"'Melodious Nocturne,'" cut in Demyx excitedly.

"Mine's 'Flurry of Dancing Flames,'" said Axel, stroking his board lovingly, and indeed it was covered with bright, licking orange and red flames, "Got it memorised?"

"Cloaked Schemer," Zexion said lowly, a weird looking grin on his face.

"That's so cool!" said Namine, "What about yours Roxas."

Roxas grinned.

"'Key of Destiny,'" he told her sounding proud. Namine giggled, turning to Xion.

"How about you?" she asked, her big blue eyes filled with interest. Roxas couldn't help chuckle at her anticipation.

"I haven't named mine yet," she said dully, looking sceptically at Roxas and Namine.

"Oh," said Namine surprised, then she smiled, "I hope you tell me when you so, it's all very interesting."

Xion blinked in surprise at the girl, she had short dark hair and big blue eyes somewhat similar to Namine's. She gave the blonde a weak smile.

"Sure," she said, "What about yours? Thought of a name for it yet?"

They were all looking intently at Namine, she looked down at her board, frowning slightly as she thought.

"I think," she said finally, "I'll call it 'Snowfall Promise.'"

She smiled nervously, looking at Roxas for approval.

"Y-you think that's okay?"

Roxas blinked, she looked so beautiful when she smiled, her lips curved up easily and the joy clearly met her big, violet blue eyes.

"You're beautiful," he said softly, earning a few stares from the others. Axel and Xion looked at one another before snickering. Namine blushed, smiling shyly. Roxas almost went the same colour as Axel's board, this caused more laughter from the other Organisation members.

"I-I-I mean it's a beautiful name!" he said hurriedly, thinking guiltily of the charm in his pocket. _Why couldn't Snow White be her?_

"Well," said Axel, "Now that you've named your board, welcome to Organisation Thirteen!"

The others cheered. Namine's cheeks got steadily redder and redder.

"T-thank you!" she stammered.

"All right then," continued Axel, "First order of business; Namine, lets see what you got!"

With that they all picked up their boards and headed towards the half-pike.

__________

"So why are you so scared of Namine?" asked Sora for about the millionth time.

"I told you!" he snapped, "I'm not scared of Namine!"

"Of course," said Sora, rolling his eyes, "That's why you were shaking."

Riku stiffened as he realised Sora had repeated exactly what Namine had said earlier, he turned to glare at his best friend.

"I really hate you right now," he said darkly.

Sora gave him his best smile, clearly not intimidated by Riku's harsh glare.

"I know."

__________

"Alright Namine!" Xion yelled as Namine landed a 360 with little effort at all, "That was awesome!"

Namine grinned bringing her board to a stop in front of the Organization members. They were all looking at her in admiration.

"You definitely got skills," said Demyx, they all nodded in agreement. Namine blushed, looking at her feet.

"It's getting dark," she said, her voice disappointed. Axel and Roxas sighed.

"Guess we'd better start heading back," said Axel, he looked at Namine and Roxas, "I'll see you two back at school! I'm gonna ride Larxene home."

It was Larxene's turn to go pink and she smiled at Axel, shaking her head.

"Come one then," she said, "Bye Namine, it was nice meeting you!"

Pretty soon all the members had dispersed, leaving Namine and Roxas alone with each other. Roxas felt nervous all of a sudden.

"Well," he said finally, "I guess we'd better get going, huh?"

"Y-yeah," said Namine softly.

"So, um," he asked as they walked back, "Did you have fun today?"

Namine smiled at him full on.

"I had a lovely time," she said gratefully, "Thank you so much for bringing me!"

"Well," stammered Roxas, "You're a pretty amazing boarder!"

"Really?" Namine giggled, "Thanks Roxas."

They walked in silence for a while.

"Hey Roxas?" Namine asked.

"Yeah."

"About the announcement today at school," she began, then trailed off a little.

"What about it?"

"Uh-you know what?" she said suddenly, "Never mind!"

She started to walk faster.

"Namine!"

"Hey there chickenwuss!" drawled a familiar voice, "Whose the pretty girl?"

Roxas groaned inwardly.

Seifer.

__________

"So what did she do to you?" asked Sora.

"I'm not telling you!" shouted Riku, "Not even if you look at me like that!"

Sora was giving Riku big puppy dog eyes.

"Please!"

"No!"

"If you don't tell me, I'll just ask Kairi," Sora threatened.

Riku flinched. That was low, even for him.

"You're really not giving me any choice, are you?"

"Nope!"

"I tried to hit Kairi," he said gruffly.

"WHAT?!" Sora nearly fell out of his chair, "YOU DID WHAT?!"

He was looking at Riku angrily now.

"I was seven! Okay!" Riku protested, not liking the dark aura surrounding Sora, it was way too much like Roxas', "We got in a fight and I tried to hit her! It was stupid and I was being a really idiotic kid!"

"You should never hit a girl, Riku," Sora's voice was dangerously calm, "Didn't your mother ever tell you that?"

Riku looked at Sora nervously.

"I didn't hit her," he said meekly, "I just tried to, Namine stopped me."

"What happened?"

"Well…"

__________

"I said 'whose the girl,' chickenwuss!" the blonde snapped at him, "Aren't you gonna introduce us?"

Roxas glared at him, he took Namine by the hand, pulling her along beside him.

"Just ignore him, Nam," he said, "He's just a bully with a big attitude."

Seifer laughed.

"That's rich," he sneered, "Little rich boy defending his girl! Tell me Roxas, if you're so rich why bother hanging out with the common losers you call friends."

Roxas rolled his eyes, gripping Namine's hand tighter. He tried to moved forward but another figure loomed ahead of them.

"Rai," Roxas groaned.

"That's the name ya know!" he said gruffly, a sick smile on his face.

"Get lost!" Roxas snapped at them, putting himself in front of Namine, "We don't want anything to do with you, we're just trying to get to school."

"Oh school!" laughed Seifer, "Guess I interrupted you walking your girlfriend home. Isn't that ROMANTIC!"

"Shut up!" snarled Roxas.

"Make me!" said Seifer, stepping forward, he looked at Namine, "This won't take a second honey, then you and me can hit the town."

"Over my dead body!" Roxas yelled.

"That can be arranged," said Seifer, lifting his fist to hit Roxas. Roxas knew there was no way he could dodge it without it hitting Namine who was standing right behind him. So he closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. Namine's eyes narrowed and she looked darkly at Seifer. What happened next, happened very quickly.

_________

Sora was staring at Riku gob smacked.

"You're kidding!" he said, "Namine did THAT! There's no way she's that strong!"

Riku nodded.

"But she is," he grimaced, "I do not want to be the one to piss her off again."

"Well," said Sora, "You shouldn't have tried to hit Kairi, you kinda deserved it."

"What?!" exclaimed Riku, "Who deserves that?!"

"You did," said Sora simply as though it were the most logical thing in the world, "You tried to hit Kairi."

Riku groaned.

_________

Roxas didn't get what was happening, but he knew someone had blocked the punch, he opened his eyes slowly. Namine was standing in front of him now, holding Seifer's fist in one of her small hands.

"What the-?"

Namine then twisted her fingers in such a way that had Seifer squealing in pain, yet the only part of his body she was touching was his fist.

"Did you know there are pressure points all over the body?" she said to him icily, "Even in your hand?"

Seifer looked up at her, terrified, she sent another wave of pain through him.

"They connect to everything," she continued, "One unwise judgment and I can break every bone in your body, you wouldn't like that, now would you?"

Seifer shook his head, Rai had disappeared somewhere.

"Good," said Namine, smiling, "Now you don't want that, and I don't want that, so I'm going to let you go with a warning this time, you mess with my friends again, any of them and you will regret it."

With that she released Seifer's hand, he looked bewildered, took one look at her and Roxas and fled.

"N-Namine?" said Roxas.

Namine turned, her face going red.

"R-Roxas! I-I'm sorry, he was going to hurt you and I-" she looked at Roxas guiltily, "I'm sorry!"

She started to run off, Roxas leapt forward and grabbed her hand.

"Namine! Wait!" he said stopping her, she looked at him in surprise, "I think what you did was amazing! Thank you!"

Namine blinked.

"Y-you don't think it's weird?" she asked her eyes shining, "You don't think I'm a freak?"

"Freak!" exclaimed Roxas, "If anyone calls you that I'll beat them!"

Namine giggled.

"Thanks Roxas," she said smiling.

There was a scream from somewhere behind them. Namine looked at Roxas guiltily.

"I might of broken his arm," she said, "I don't get a lot of practice with that technique so, sometimes I make mistakes."

Roxas looked at her and then started to laugh.

"Namine," he said, "You're my new hero!"

Namine shook her head.

"No Roxas," he looked surprised, "You're my hero, no one's ever tried to stand up for me before."

With that she leaned forward and gave Roxas a swift peck on the cheek, he looked shocked and both their cheeks went as red as Axel's board. Namine turned and started walking, Roxas ran up and grabbed her hand. She looked at him in surprise, but smiled, squeezing tightly. Together, they walked home, one hand holding their boards, the other entwined in the others hand.

__________

"Hey Riku," said Sora, "Where's Roxas? It's getting dark."

"Like I know," said Riku, "Probably still boarding."

"Hmmm," said Sora thoughtfully, "Riku, let's go spar."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"No reason."

Riku looked at him sceptically.

"You're not still sore about me trying to hit Kairi are you?" he said nervously, "That was ten years ago!"

"Of course not," Sora's voice was cold, his eyes fiery, "Let's just go spar, or do you want to do it right here."

Riku gulped.

"No."

"Good," said Sora, grabbing his Key blade, "Lets go!"

"Sora?" said Riku, "Why are you taking Ultima? Isn't that your strongest one?"

Silence. Sora has already left the room.

"Sora?" said Riku, laughing nervously and following his friend, "You sure you're not still sore? Sora? Sora!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hehe, that was fun to write! LOL! Poor Riku! Sorry I didn't put all the Organisation members in, a lot of people said they were looking forward to the meeting, but I only needed seven, so I only put the ones I like in. Except Marluxia, he really annoys me, but that's life I suppose. Anyway, it's pretty rushed and I don't know when I'll be able to update again, I've just been writing this story straight off for the past four days -collapses from exhaustion- but I thought you might want a bit of Namixas since I didn't originally plan to have a lot of it. This was mainly meant to be a SoKai story with a little Namixas thrown in, but I really couldn't resist! I love Namine and Roxas way too much. So, thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming!**_


	6. Afternoon of Realisations

Chapter six: Afternoon of Realisations

"So how's the hunt going?" Riku asked Sora, it had been about three weeks since the start of school. Sora and Riku were sitting in back of the lunch hall.

Sora groaned.

"Fifteen! Fifteen definite no's!" he said in exasperation, "They didn't even get past the first test and not one of them, not one, even looked like her! I didn't think there were that many liars in the school!"

Riku bit back a grin.

"Well, what did you expect?" he asked, "You and Roxas have never dated, as far as anyone's concerned you two are the hottest boys in your year-"

"You did not just say 'hottest,'" Sora growled at him, Riku bit back a laugh.

"From a girl's perspective, idiot! Besides," Riku smirked, "We all know I'm more irresistible to women than you are."

"Sure," Sora rolled his eyes, "That's why you're always drooling over Yuffie."

"Hey!" said Riku, "She wants me, she just doesn't know it yet."

Sora snorted, Riku's crush on Yuffie was pretty well known all over the school, the only one who seemed unaware of it, or was probably ignoring it, was Yuffie herself.

"So what are you doing after school today?" Riku asked.

"I'm going down to the beach with Kairi," said Sora absentmindedly, his thoughts turning immediately to Kairi's deep red hair and big violet, blue eyes.

"Is that a good idea?"

"Why not? She said she wanted to see the Radiant Beach, so I offered to take her."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then," Sora looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"You've been spending a lot of time with her lately."

"Yeah, so?"

"She's just a friend, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you think you're stringing her along a bit?" Riku asked.

Sora looked at him blankly, Riku sighed.

"Dude," he said slowly, "I. Think. You. Like. Her."

Sora nearly fell out of his chair.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

Riku couldn't help but snicker.

"Poor Rose Red!" he dramatised, "Waiting for her prince, but alas, he has fallen for another, and whilst in the process of searching for her."

"Riku! Shut up!" Sora glared at him, "It's not like that! I do like her, but not that way! She's just a friend!"

Riku looked at Sora. He had only been teasing, but now he seriously thought Sora might be falling for Kairi.

"Just watch your step, okay?" he said grimly, "I'd hate if Kairi fell for you only for you to turn around and go for another girl."

"I doubt it," said Sora flatly, looking into the distance, "She likes someone else too."

"What?! Who?!" it was Riku's turn to exclaim and poor Sora nearly toppled off his chair.

"Chill!" he told Riku, "I don't know who, okay? I over heard her telling Selphie the other day."

"What did she say?"

"Well-"

__________

"_So," said Selphie, sidling up to Kairi at the lockers, "Tell me about this second love of yours?"_

"_What?" Kairi exclaimed, her cheeks turning red, "How do you even remember me saying that?"_

"_I have a nose for details," she snickered, "So tell me, who is he?"_

"_I-I don't know," Kairi answered truthfully, "I didn't ask his name."_

"_So where'd you meet him?"_

"_A-a party," Kairi settled on, best not to give too much away. _

"_Oh? What was it like?"_

"_He was very sweet, and funny," she laughed at the memory, "A real goof ball!"_

"_Sounds a little like Sora," said Selphie, "Do you like him?"_

_Kairi's cheeks went redder, if that were at all possible. _

"_He-he's a good friend."_

_Sora, who was standing behind the lockers didn't hear anything more, the girls were about to round the corner and he got out of there as quick as possible. _

___________

"Harsh," whistled Riku.

Sora glared at him.

"Well," continued Riku, "What about Roxas? How's the hunt for Snow White going?"

"He refuses to interview any of the girls," sighed Sora, glad to be off the subject of Kairi, "He makes Olette do it and she tells him off all the time! He spends most of his time with Namine."

"Maybe he's been smitten?"

"I doubt it," said Sora, "Of the two of us, Roxas was the absolute most intent of finding Snow White. There's no way he'd give up!"

The bell rang.

"Just watch it," warned Riku, "If you fall for another girl, you'd better stop this whole idiotic hunt."

"Riku!"

"Just saying," he shrugged as they hurried off to class.

__________

"How was your date with Roxas, then?" asked Kairi slyly. Namine frowned at her friend, and sighed.

"It wasn't a date," she said for the millionth time, "We just went boarding!"

"Have you shown him your sketchbook yet?"

Namine's face went the colour of Kairi's hair, her sketchbook was covered with drawings of Roxas.

"He-he has a good face to draw," she stammered in protest.

"Oh," said Kairi, "So you do think he's cute!"

"Kairi!"

She giggled.

"He's looking for Snow White though," said Namine sadly. Kairi's smile faded and she bit down on her lower lip.

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No."

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel," suggested Kairi.

"I can't," said Namine.

"Why not? You like him, don't you?"

"I guess-"

"No, don't guess!" said Kairi, "If you really like him, tell him to stop searching for Snow White, tell him to give you a try!"

"Kai," said Namine softly, "I don't want to become a sister."

"Namine-"

"No," she said, "Listen to me, you're my best friend, my sister, but this is something I want Roxas to figure out on his own, if he likes me, he'll do the right thing, I know he will."

"Do you?"

"I believe in him."

Kairi blinked in surprise and smiled softly, those words, hadn't she said them, so long ago, to a very special boy in her heart. She fingered the small silver rose charm at the base of her throat, she hadn't removed the necklace in nearly eight years, it was the sign of a promise, and she would always wear it.

"If you believe in him Nami," she said softly, "Then I will too."

Namine looked at Kairi in confusion. Kairi winked.

"Just remember to tell him," she said, "That as _your_ unofficial big sister, I approve of _him_!"

___________

"Hey Sora!" Kairi yelled, seeing him in the hallway.

"Hi Kairi!" said Sora cheerfully, "How was school?"

"Great!" said Kairi, "We still on for this afternoon?"

"You bet!"

"I'll meet you at the train station then!"

"Got it!"

She waved to him as she hurried off to her last class.

Roxas, who was standing behind Sora, shook his head.

"What?" asked his brother, glaring at Roxas.

"Nothing," said Roxas with a knowing grin, "Have fun at the beach."

"You know Olette is looking for you, right?"

"I know," said Roxas simply.

"Then where are you going!"

"To find Namine!"

It was Sora's turn to shake his head.

"Of course," he muttered knowingly.

___________

"Oh my goodness!" Kairi exclaimed, "Sora! This place is beautiful, it's almost like home!"

Sora, keeping his word had taken Kairi to the beach, it was mid afternoon by the time they arrived, the train ride only took about a half hour.

They had left directly after school, catching the 14:30 train, the sun would start its descent into twilight soon and the beach was already bathed in the golden rays of late afternoon sun.

"It's a good place to come when you need to think," he agreed, taking a seat on the sand and breathing in the salty air.

"You should come to Destiny Islands sometime," Kairi grinned, "I'll show you al the beaches and we can even row out to a smaller island, there are tree houses and secret caves and-Why are you staring at me?"

Sora blinked in surprise.

"I was staring?" he chuckled, "You just look so happy when you talk about your home. Do you miss it? Your parents?"

Kairi suddenly looked sad as she stared out to the sea.

"My parents passed away," she said flatly.

Sora could have hit himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just thought-"

"It's okay," her smile was back, a little sadder now though, "You didn't know, so, it's okay."

There was silence between them.

"Kairi?"

"Yeah?""That's not the end of the story, is it?" Sora looked at her, his ocean blue eyes deep with concern.

"How do you know?" Kairi blurted out before she could stop herself.

Sora shrugged.

"Your eyes," he said simply, "you seem like you're in pain."

Kairi bit her bottom lip.

"Kairi?"

Why did she want to tell him everything?

"My mother died when I was five," she said slowly, "My father remarried soon after."

"You don't like your step mother?"

"More like she hates me," grumbled Kairi.

"Oh," said Sora, not sure how to respond.

"My dad died just before my thirteenth birthday," she continued, "I was supposed to start at Radiant Academy at that time, but-"

"But?"

Kairi took a deep breathe.

"You see, my grandmother left me-" Kairi stopped herself, that sounded like boasting, "Some money in her will, enough to pay for schooling and further education. It gets paid to me yearly, but, my step mother was keeping me in public school and taking the money for herself."

Sora whistled.

"Namine's parents pretty much saved me," she said, smiling at the memory, "They have pretty good lawyers and well, my custody was transferred over to them."

"So you and Namine are sisters now?" said Sora, smiling too.

"Yeah! Kind of."

"That's great!" said Sora, "You two seem very close."

"We are and-hey!"

"What?" asked Sora innocently.

"You changed the subject!"

"I did? I thought that was part of it?"

"It is but," she smiled, "Thank you Sora."

"For what?"

"This is the first time I've come to the sea and haven't thought of my mother," she smiled at him shyly. Sora gave her a sheepish grin.

"You mother was an amazing woman," he said.

Kairi looked at him in surprise.

"How would you know?"

He merely smiled.

"You're her daughter, aren't you?"

Kairi could only blush.

"Let's take a walk down the beach," Sora suggested, offering her a hand up.

Kairi smiled, accepting the hand up. She and Sora slipped off their shoes, leaving them in the sand and started walking down the sea-line of the beach.

__________

"Got you!" she cried, using her foot to splash him with water.

"Why you-" he started chasing her, she ran off down the beach, her bare feet hitting the shallow waves that crested the sand, laughing as he bounded after her. Their walk on the beach had swiftly turned into a great chasing game.

Kairi could feel herself slowing down with laughter and Sora caught her around the waist from behind, lifting her up into his arms. She screamed in delight and quickly found her self cradled in his arms.

_He's strong_, she thought blushing, before she noticed where he was taking her.

"Sora!" she exclaimed, "No!"

But Sora was already running with her into the waves of the sea, laughing as he did, she screamed in mock protest as he deposited them both into the sea. She shuddered at the sudden coolness on her skin, contrasted so greatly to the heat irradiating off of Sora. He chuckled as she clung to him, trying to lift herself out of the water, but he held on tight. He looked at her, their faces very close to each other now. Violet met sky blue, an eternity seemed to passed, Kairi tilted her head upwards and Sora could feel himself doing a similar action downwards, still staring into those big, smiling, violet eyes. Another inch or so and their lips would-

Sora suddenly felt a great force of water knock into his body, it threw him and Kairi onto the beach again, laughing and spluttering. Kairi giggled as Sora shook out the water from his spiky brown locks, looking at her wide eyed. She looked beautiful, he had to admit that to himself, her hair was a tangled mess of red, littered with sand and salt. Her violet orbs shining with laughter.

"You're all wet!" she giggled.

Sora laughed.

"As are you!"

They both looked at each other, Kairi's heart started to pound, she hoped he didn't hear it. Sora, however, was already preoccupied by the beating of his own heart. If he leaned in again, he could carry on where they left off and-

_A promise is a promise._

Sora blinked, a memory? The voice had sounded childish.

_I believe in you Sora!_

_I'm really sorry!_

Two different voices, one was definitely Rose Red's and the other, he didn't know. Rose Red. Sora nearly grimaced, he had completely forgotten about her.

He looked at Kairi, she was watching him intently. He bit back a groan. Riku was right, he was getting too close to her.

"Come on," he said, offering her a hand up, "Let's get back before you catch a cold."

Kairi blinked in surprise at the sudden passiveness of his voice, but accepted his hand, hers tingling at his touch. He let go quickly and turned, motioning for her to follow. Kairi was confused, but Sora was curing himself the entire time.

_I have to put some distance between me and Kairi_, he thought, _Or else I just might fall for her_.

They made their way home in silence. The whole time Sora could hear three voices ringing in his head, Rose Red, the strangers and Riku's.

_I'm really sorry!_

_I believe in you Sora._

_Don't you think you're stringing her on a bit?_

_______________________________________________________________________________

_**Oh dear, a third girl being thrown into the equation? Sora made an important promise, but to who?**_

_**Well, I hope that appeased some of the SoKai fans out there, sorry to the Namixas ones. Hehe, but it was super fun to write! Anyway, thanks again for the fantastic reviews! I really hope you liked this chapter. Keep reading!**_


	7. Another Charm

Chapter seven: Another Charm

_He was in a cave, he could hear the sea crashing around him, the light was dim. He looked around, he was eight, there was a girl in front of him looking sad, she was eight too. She reached for his hand, placing something small in it quite gently. _

"_It's my lucky charm," she said determinedly looking at Sora seriously, "So be sure to bring it back to me!"_

_Sora looked down at the charm, a small star shape made from sea shells, he grinned, gripping it closer. _

"_Don't worry," he assured her, "I will!"_

"_Promise?" she asked, her voice pleading. _

"_Promise," said Sora, smiling. _

_He tried to look at her, but he couldn't see her face or her eyes, but for some reason he knew they were blue. _

"_You won't forget to come back, will you?" she asked. _

_Sora shook his head. _

"_A promise is a promise. I will save you from them," he said, "Just please hold on a little longer."_

_She sighed sadly. _

"_It's okay if you do forget," she said finally._

"_But-"_

"_Listen, just promise me one more thing?"_

"_Anything!"_

"_Promise no matter what happens, you'll never let anything get you down, you'll never stop believing. I believe in you," she said softly. _

"_But-"_

"_Promise!"_

"_I promise!"_

"_A promise is a promise. Even if we forget each other," she continued, "We'll still have that, so even if you forget to come back, never ever forget that promise and maybe we'll meet again someday."_

"_Really?" he sounded hopeful. _

"_Yeah," she said, "Maybe we'll meet at Radiant Academy someday, and then we can be together everyday! Right Sora?!_

"_Right! But how will I know you?" _

"_That's easy silly," she grinned at him, "I'll always wear the necklace you won me at the fair, and you'll keep my charm, that way we'll find each other."_

"_Yeah, of course we will," Sora smiled at her, but the girl was starting to disappear. The cave was getting darker and darker until he was standing in a vast darkness. Then bright light and he was standing on the beach, Kairi was there, wearing a pale pink beach dress and smiling at him. _

"_Hurry up, slow poke!" she yelled, starting to away. Sora looked down at himself, he was his age again. He grinned, running after her, he was just about to catch her when the scene went dark again. He heard laughter behind him. He whipped around, suddenly he was wearing his costume from the ball and staring at the redheaded girl in the red mask. She smiled mischievously at him and began to run away. _

"_Wait!" he called, running after her with all his might, "Rose Red! Please! Stop!"_

_He finally caught her, his hand wound securely around hers and she stopped, he could see her head starting to turn towards him slowly, her mask was dropping away, he was finally going to see her face and-_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sora groaned, reaching out to hit the snooze on his alarm. Why the heck had he set it anyway? He was so close to seeing her face this time.

Three girls, now, three girls had been haunting his dreams since that day at the beach with Kairi. The strange girl he'd made a promise to, Kairi herself and the ever mysterious Rose Red.

It was half-term, most of the boarders had gone home for the week, but many had stayed. This included Roxas and Sora, but they basically lived at the school. There was another reason these two were known as the Hikari Princes of Radiant Academy, it was because they were in fact, heirs to the school itself. Though it was one fact they liked to keep secret. Sora and Roxas had nearly tackled Axel when he'd told Namine and Kairi about them.

__________

"_Are you going home this half-term?" Kairi had asked Sora intently, they'd been spending very little time together since the start of term. _

"_No," Sora had said shortly._

"_So," she asked, "Do you want to get together sometime?" _

_Sora had frozen on the spot, every nerve inside him screaming. __**Yes! Yes! Yes! **__But another voice inside him whispering. __**Rose Red. Rose Red. Rose Red**__. The past few weeks he'd caught himself staring at Kairi way too much, way too much. It was getting ridiculous! He loved Rose Red! Didn't he?_

"_Uh, maybe," he'd responded, not wanting to disappoint her. _

"_Great!" she beamed, "There's a fair coming up, you want to go?"_

"_Uh sure," h said, smiling at her. __**Damn! Why can't I stay away from her?**_

_He looked into those violet blue eyes, his heart melted and he knew he had no other alternative. __**She was just too cute!**_

"_Sora and Roxas never go home," Axel had drawled. _

"_Really?" Namine looked at Roxas in surprise, "Why's that?"_

"_Well, um-"_

"_They're parents own the school," Axel butted in, "Their house is on campus." _

"_What?!" Kairi and Namine exclaimed. _

_Roxas hit Axel in the back of the head, glaring at him. _

"_You're dad's the principal?" asked Kairi._

"_Yep," said Sora, he hated explaining this, "He and our mom were away on a business trip this half term, that's why he wasn't at the opening ceremony or anything, they'll be back during the half-term break."_

"_Really?" Kairi smiled, "I guess you two really are the princes of the school then."_

_Roxas and Sora looked at each other and both groaned. _

_Kairi giggled._

"_Was it something I said?"_

__________

Sora sighed, rolling out of bed, he had to meet Kairi in a that afternoon, but before that it was Yuffie.

"More girls wanting to take the tests," she'd explained, "They're all claiming to be Rose Red, so you better be there Sora."

Sora didn't really feel motivated to do it either, fifteen girls since the start of term and not one of them had even managed to get an answer right. Roxas and himself had each devised their own question according to conversations they'd had with the girls on the night, this was the test of faith. To see if they were actually telling the truth, Yuffie and Olette had come up with the other tests, but as of yet, no one had passed to the next test.

Sora sledged over to the bathroom, Roxas was still sound asleep. He looked enviously at his brother's closed door and shook his head to wake himself up. First the whole test thing, then Kairi and now the dreams. He had the same dream every night since the whole beach affair with Kairi, but he didn't know why the connection was to her, as far as he could tell the little girl from the dream, Rose Red and Kairi were all very different people.

_Keep believing…_

He smiled at the thought, he was always telling Roxas that, he'd always wondered where he got it from. He could have sworn he'd never been to that beach and that cave before though. The last he'd been to the sea was with Kairi, when had he been before? He couldn't even remember that!

"Who is she?" he wondered out loud.

"She who?"

Sora jumped.

"Mom!" he exclaimed, "You shouldn't scare me like that!"

His mother, Aerith, chuckled to herself. She was wearing a blue dress and her chestnut brown hair was plaited straight down her back.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked, her voice teasing.

Sora blushed.

"Nothing," he said defensively, "Just meeting some friends."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow at her son, "Well don't forget to brush your teeth."

"Will do, where's dad?"

She looked at her son and chuckled again.

"You know him and Roxas are not morning people," she commented, "He's still sleeping."

It was Sora's turn to chuckle.

"Guess so," then he thought of something, "Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"D-did I ever have a weird charm, star shaped and made of sea shells?"

Aeirth looked at him thoughtfully.

"Yes," she said slowly, "You asked me to keep it safe for you when you were about eight, it was right after you and I stayed in Destiny Islands."

"We stayed where?!" Sora asked in surprise.

"Destiny Islands," she repeated, "Don't you remember? That was the first and only summer we separated you and Roxas, he went to Twilight Town with your father and you came to Destiny Islands with me."

"Oh," said Sora, scratching the back of his head, "I don't remember."

"Guess you're not so different from your father after all," she snickered.

"Hey!"

"I'll get it for you if you like," she said, smiling, "You seemed quite fond of it when you were small, you used to ask me all the time if it was being kept safe."

Sora looked at his mother for a moment, and sighed.

"No," he said, "Please carry on keeping it safe for me, I don't think I'm ready to see it yet."

"Sora?"

"I'll see you later mom," he closed the bathroom door, still thinking.

__________

"Okay," said Kairi, "How do I look?"

She was wearing a deep blue skirt with a creamy white blouse.

"Like a school teacher," said Namine dryly.

Kairi groaned, throwing herself on the bed.

"I know!"

"Why not wear the pink dress then?" asked Namine, "You look really cute in it."

Kairi stared at her blankly. Namine sighed.

"You know? The one with the little zip designs on it and the black hood," she said, leading Kairi to the answer.

Kairi sat up with a bolt of realisation and rushed to her cupboard, tearing out clothing.

"This one?" she asked, pulling out the little pink number.

"That's the one," nodded Namine, getting back to her sketch of Roxas.

"I don't think Sora likes me anymore!" she cried suddenly, Namine looked at her in surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's hardly talked to me since we got back from that day on the beach, Namine, what if he got the wrong idea about me?"

"How would he do that?"

"We-uh-kinda, almost, sorta, nearly kissed," said Kairi.

"What?! Why is this the first I heard of it?"

"Well, it didn't happen, so I didn't think it was important!"

"Kai!"

"Sorry!"

Namine sighed.

"He's probably just confused," she said, "I mean, you're also holding out for someone else."

"Yeah, but," Kairi took a deep breathe, "Nami, I don't now if I'll ever meet him or that other boy again, I mean, I've met nearly every boy in this school and not one of them has recognised my necklace."

She fingered the charm around her neck sadly.

"Maybe you need to recognise him too," suggested Namine, "It was a pretty long time ago."

"Yeah," said Kairi sadly, "Eight years."

"A lot has changed, you've changed too you know," said Namine.

"I know."

"Kai, I don't think Sora doesn't like you, I just think he feels obligated to this girl Rose Red," said Namine wisely, "He's a little like Roxas."

"I guess so," sighed Kairi, "I wonder how they met those girls anyway, no ones said-"

"Kairi," Namine interrupted, "Stop torturing yourself."

"I'm not!" she protested. Namine gave her a quizzical look and she sighed.

"Okay, so I am," she said irritably, "But what about you? I thought you liked that boy you met at the ball? What ever happened to finding him?"

She grabbed her dress and stomped off towards the bathroom. Namine sighed looking down at her sketchpad, at Roxas' grinning face. She turned to the back to the drawing of the masked boy, his eyes and hair identical to Roxas.

"I already have," she said, smiling lovingly at the his face.

__________

"What did Rose Red and I talk about?" Sora asked the girl dully, she was the seventh and last one.

"Um," she looked thoughtful, "My dress of course! You complimented me on my gown."

Sora sighed and shook his head, he just wanted to get up from his seat and walking out, he was getting tired of this.

"I'm sorry," he said, putting on his brightest, most charming smile, "Thank you so dearly for trying, but I'm afraid you're not the one I'm looking for."

She looked close to tears.

"You'll find your prince someday," he told her softly, "But I must find my princess too, we both have someone special to look forward to meeting, don't we?"

The girl gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Sora," she said, "I really hope you find her someday."

With that she rose from her seat and walked away. Sora groaned, leaning back in his seat and looking up at the ceiling. Maybe he should start taking a leaf out of Roxas' book and have Yuffie handle all the girls.

"Don't even think about it," said Yuffie behind him, "I am not playing matchmaker."

Sora turned and grinned at her.

"Using your ninja mind tricks on me now?"

"No," she said simply, "I just know you really, really well. And I also think you should go meet Kairi now. You've been avoiding her lately."

Sora jerked in surprise.

"How do you know?" he blurted out. Yuffie shrugged knowingly, turning her attention to Garnet, another of Sora's big sisters. She was a short girl about a year younger than Sora with long dark hair. She grinned at them both.

"Aqua, Ashe and Olette are looking for Roxas," she said, "Have you seen him anywhere?"

Sora shrugged.

"Probably with the Organisation or Namine," he said, "Hey? Where's Belle?"

Belle was another of his big sisters, like Yuffie she'd really just taken Sora under her wing, but many people thought she had confessed, which seemed stupid to Sora, considering she was five years older than him and currently studying to be a teacher in university.

"Oh," said Garnet, "She went to see her hero, apparently. Professor Beast, or something, he's like the youngest professor of literature ever or something like that. Personally, I think she has a crush on him."

"Garnet!" exclaimed Yuffie with a smile, "Not turning into a gossip, now are we?"

"Of course not!" the girl protested, "I just think it's sweet!"

Sora rolled his eyes, getting up before the situation turned girly.

"I've got to go," he said quickly, "I'm meeting Kairi in an hour."

"You go Sora!" said Yuffie, "Knock her off her feet! And say hi to Nami for me!"

"What is it with you an knocking innocent people off their feet?" said a snide voice behind them.

Yuffie looked surprised, but recovered herself quickly. She flashed the newcomer a brilliants smile that had the blush creeping to his cheeks.

"It's a ninja thing," she said simply, "Nothing something of your mental capacity could ever understand, Riku."

Sora ducked out before the two could start their argument.

__________

As soon as Sora saw Kairi, he knew he was in way over his head. As soon as she and Namine caught sight of him and Roxas, Roxas had started babbling like an idiot and Sora couldn't blame him. Kairi and Namine looked great! Kairi was wearing a pink dress with all these weird zip designs on it, it suited her perfectly. Namine had on a simple white dress that seemed to bring out the colour of her eyes and made her hair seem to shine a pale gold.

"Hey guys!" Kairi waved. Namine gave Sora a friendly smile before going over to talk to Roxas.

"Hi Kairi," Sora mumbled, a blush creeping onto his cheeks, "You look amazing."

She blinked in surprise and grinned.

"Why Sora," she giggled, "That's the first time you've complimented me on how I look, I think you're getting soft on me."

Sora went redder than a sun dried tomato.

"Well-I -uh-" he trailed off, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"So what do you want to do first?" Kairi asked.

Sora blinked at the sudden question.

"Uh-how about the fares wheel?" he asked

"I thought you'd want to go on a roller coaster?" said Kairi mischievously.

It was Sora's turn to grin.

"As the lady wishes," he said teasingly, Kairi laughed, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards the queue.

"See ya later Nams!" called Kairi.

"Bye Rox!" yelled Sora.

And they disappeared into the crowd.

Roxas looked at Namine, smiling.

"Shall we take a look around?" he asked, offering his arm. Her cheeks turned an adorable pink and she accepted his arm. It was really old fashioned, but she liked it.

"You want some cotton candy?" he asked as they assed by one of the stalls. Namine smiled, nodding, he smiled too, getting them each a cotton candy.

Namine took a bight of the fluffy, pink substance, her eyes shining intently on Roxas. He looked down at her for a moment and then chuckled. She looked confused.

"You've got some candy on your nose," he laughed, reaching up to wipe it off. Namine laughed too, allowing him so removed the sticky candy from her nose.

She reached up to brush some of the hair out of her face shyly.

"Hey Namine?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you get that bracelet from?" Roxas was staring intently at the girl's charm bracelet.

"Oh this?" Namine smiled at the bracelet fondly, "It was my great-grandmother's, she gave it to me before she passed away, it has thirteen lucky charms on it."

"Thirteen?" Roxas asked, "Isn't that an unlucky number?"

"Not to me," said Namine indignantly, "I think it's the luckiest number in the world."

"But there are only twelve charms," Roxas pointed out, having counted them.

Namine sighed.

"I know," she said sadly, "I lost one, and it was my favourite charm too. See, every charm means something different-"

She started explaining the significance of each charm; the poapu fruit for promise, the small key for friendship, the book for knowledge, the heart for true love. It carried on like that.

"So what charm are you missing?" Roxas asked, though deep inside, he knew the answer.

"The star charm," said Namine sadly, "It must have fallen off somewhere, it's for dreams coming true, I hope I can find it someday, it's really important."

The walked in silence for a moment.

"Hey Namine?" said Roxas finally.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we go on the fares wheel together," he smiled at her kindly, "I have some more questions for you."

"Like what?" Namine looked confused.

Roxas gripped her hand tightly, smiling at her with his big, trust ocean blue eyes. Only now they were filled with something more and Namine got the feeling he had been holding onto something deep inside and now he was finally going to let it out.

"Like if you'll go to the Halloween Ball with me?"

__________

"Sora?" Kairi looked at him worriedly, he hadn't said a word since they'd gotten off the roller coaster, "Are you okay?"

Sora snapped back to reality, giving Kairi a shaky grin.

"Of course," he said, "Why?"

Kairi looked down at her feet, they were sitting under a tree eating ice-cream.

"Sora, why have you been avoiding me lately?" she blurted out.

Sora looked at her in surprise, her violet eyes were poised to the ground and she seemed sad, her ice-cream dripped as it began to melt. He looked down too, he felt ashamed of himself.

"I-I don't know," he said quietly.

Kairi bit down on her lower lip, fighting back the tears that threatened to break through at any moment. She got to her feet, allowing her ice-cream to fall to the ground. There was no way she was going to cry in front of him.

"I'm going to head back to the dorms," she tried to make her voice steady, but it cracked every time she tried, "It was fun, goodbye Sora."

"Kairi!" he called after her, "Wait!"

Kairi didn't stop, she ran, she kept looking down and didn't even notice where she was going, until-

WHAM!

"I'm sorry!" Kairi cried, leaning over to help the person she'd knocked into, she felt cold, familiar hands grasp her by the hair and pull her head up to face them.

_Oh no_, Kairi cried silently, her eyes widening as she recognised the face in front of her, _she can't be here! Not now! This isn't happening!_

The woman holding her by her hair looked at her with sneering green eyes and smiled wickedly.

"Why Kairi," she said in her sickly sweet voice, "Just the girl I was looking for. Aren't you going to say hello to your darling step-mother? And after I travelled all this way just to see you."

Kairi looked at the woman, terrified.

_This can't be happening!_

________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Whew! That took a while…okay it's a bit of a cliffy. **_

_**If you haven't guessed who the little girl in Sora's dreams are yet, then you're as oblivious as him! Anyway, thanks so much again for all the fantastic reviews, this story has really been a pleasure to write and I hope you all like the story o far. **_


	8. I'll Always Protect You

**Zel: Wow! I'm getting more hits for this story than I do on my YouTube videos…**

**Sora: Maybe you're losing your touch.**

**Zel: NO!!!!!!!!! I like editing! It's my thing!**

**Sora: Well, maybe you should switch to writing then?**

**Zel: NEVER!!!!!!**

**Lady D: I agree with Sora, Hazel, but editing has its perks.**

**Zel: You just want another dedication video, don't you? *shifty eyes***

**Lady D: Why me? *stifled smile* Of course not, I've got your best interests at heart only.**

**Zel: Yeah right! That's why your putting your two cents onto MY STORY!!!**

**Lady D: Hey I can't help it, I like proof reading for you okay?**

**Zel: *Stomps off in anger***

**Sora: um… That was random… So, Lady D, how are you liking the story then?**

**Lady D: Okay, ignoring Hazel's bi-polar episode, it's imaginative, fun and exciting and…I haven't even started reading it yet. *looks around innocently***

**Sora: She's going to kill you, you know that right? You're kind of butting in on her story.**

**Lady D: Oh well! *shrugs* she'll get over it. Anyway, see ya around Sora!**

**Zel: *calls from other room* D!!!! Get the heck away from my computer before I sick Roxas on you! *evil grin***

**Lady D: Okay! *smiles slyly* But don't forget that Namine is my sister from another mister!**

**Roxas: How did I get pulled into this?**

**Lady D: Easily, you're a sucker for blondes.**

**Roxas: *sighs and shrugs* She's right. Sorry Hazel!**

**Zel: Roxas! You traitor!**

**Sora: Give the guy a break, Namine is scary. *sweat drops***

**Zel: Sora! Shut up or I'm calling Kairi and Riku!**

**Sora: You wouldn't!**

**Roxas: I wouldn't be sure about that if I were you, she's really angry.**

**Zel: I would! But not yet, I want to finish this story first and unfortunately, I need you. **

**Sora: Yay me!**

Back to the story

Chapter Eight: I'll Always Protect You

Sora spotted Kairi immediately, she was being held by the hair by some strange, dark haired woman. She looked like she was about to cry.

"What the-?"

The woman suddenly started to try drag Kairi away, Kairi looked terrified as she struggled weakly against the woman's grip.

"Let go!" she cried.

That was it.

Sora bounded angrily toward the two, he quickly grabbed Kairi around the waist and pulled her out of the woman's grip.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled angrily at the woman. She looked at him in shock, then her jade eyes filled with anger and she made a move to grab Kairi again. Sora quickly pushed Kairi behind him and glared at the woman.

"Stay out of this boy!" she hissed at him, "I'm her mother and she's coming home now."

"You're not touching her!" Sora growled at the woman, "If you try, you'll just get hurt."

The woman raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Is that so?" she looked at Kairi, "Well, little Princess Kairi Radia, it seems you have your own knight in shining armour, _this time_. Next time you won't be so lucky."

She gave them both a sickly smile before walking off in the opposite direction. Sora watched as she left, glaring after the woman.

"Kairi, who was that woman?" he asked, no answer, "Kairi?"

She was holding on tightly to the back of his shirt, her face was buried into his back and she was sobbing.

"Kairi?" Sora turned and immediately Kairi was in his arms, clutching him tightly and crying hard.

Sora blinked in surprise before putting his arms around her and holding tight.

"It's okay," he soothed softly, "She's gone."

"N-no she's not!" she cried, "When ever I think I'm finally free of her, she comes back again!"

"She's not coming back again," said Sora firmly, "I won't let her do anything to you, I promise!"

"Sora-" she began.

"A promise is a promise," he said to her, pulling her back and looking into her tear filled eyes, "I'll always protect you, Kairi."

Those words, so familiar, they seemed so right. He carried on hugging her, leaving all questions for later, until she managed to calm down.

"Come on," he said, taking her by the hand.

"Why?"

"You need some tea and a rest," said Sora, "Just come on."

Kairi looked at him curiously and nodded, following him. Sora pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled Roxas.

"_Hello? Sora?"_

"Yeah Rox, listen."

"_What's up?"_

"Meet me at the manor with Namine, Kairi's had a real bad shock so I'm taking her home."

"_What happened?"_

"Just get Namine and meet me there," said Sora, "I think she needs her friends right now."

"_Okay, we'll get there soon as we're off the fares wheel."_

"Great," said Sora, ending the call and placing his phone back into his pocket.

"Sora?" said Kairi, confused, "Where are you taking me?"

"Home."

____________

Sora and Roxas lived in a fairly large mansion on campus, it was hidden behind what seemed like an entire forest of trees right at the back of the school, just behind the sports fields. The place had belonged to the original founders of the school, sadly, when the school changed hands the place had become abandoned and dilapidated. Eventually, the Hikari family had taken over the school and no one lived there for about three generations of Hikari headmasters until Sora and Roxas' dad, Zack, had met their mom, Aerith. Aerith had taken a shine to the place, fixing it up and making it home for them. The whole place was really nice now, it was old, but Roxas and Sora liked it. During the year they preferred to stay in the dorms with the rest of their friends, but it was nice knowing they could come home if they needed to.

Kairi stared up at the copper coloured mansion in awe. It was huge! At least three stories! She looked at Sora again, he was silently pulling her along toward the place, a look of grim determination in his face. She bit back a sigh, why did she have to show up now? Just when she thought she was rid of her past it came right back to bite her in the-

"We're here," said Sora, opening the gate and leading her towards the door. Kairi looked around the front garden and spotted a very pretty woman with the same light, chocolaty/chestnut, brown hair as Sora kneeling in a bed of beautiful yellow and white flowers. Sora spotted her immediately and changed direction toward the woman. As they approached she looked up, smiling at them in a friendly way.

"Sora," she said in surprise, "You're home early! Whose this?"

She was looking at Kairi, smiling widely now.

"Mom," said Sora quietly, "This is my-my friend Kairi. Kairi, this is my mother, Aerith Hikari."

Kairi looked at the woman, her wide violet eyes meeting calm green and smiled nervously.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Hikari," she said politely.

The woman smiled at her, rising to her feet gracefully.

"Please," she said kindly, "Call me Aerith."

"Mom," Sora interrupted, "Can you look after Kairi until Roxas and Namine get here? She's had a pretty bad shock recently and I need to find Dad, there's been a problem and I need to discuss it with him."

Aerith and Kairi both looked at Sora in confusion, but he was staring intently at the flowers, still holding onto Kairi's hand tightly, as if afraid to let her go.

Aerith nodded.

"Of course," she said, "You're father will probably be in the back, training again."

Sora nodded, giving Kairi's hand a final squeeze before reluctantly letting go.

"I'll be back soon," he said to her, looking into her eyes for the first time, his were filled with worry and clear anxiety for her. She tried to smile.

"Of course," she said softly. He breathed in relief, gave his mother a meaningful look and started walking towards the back of the house.

__________

"Here Kairi," said Aerith, "Drink your tea."

She and Kairi were seated in a small parlour just inside the house, it had large windows that allowed them to see right out onto the front garden and the gate. Kairi accepted the tea gratefully, taking a sip of the sweet smelling brew and immediately found her heart beginning to calm down.

"Would you like to talk about what happened?" Aerith asked, taking a sip of her own tea.

Kairi sighed.

"My wicked step-mother came back, that's what," she said sadly, "I thought I was finally rid of her." Aerith looked at Kairi sympathetically.

"The past can come back to haunt us," she said quietly, "Always when we think we've finally moved past and forgotten it. The only way to really remove any troubles from your past is to confront it. You know, you resemble a girl I knew a long time ago when I first went to this school. You seem very much like her."

Kairi looked at the woman in surprise and opened her mouth to reply when Sora and a tall man with dark brown spiky hair entered the room. Kairi gulped, the man was carrying a huge sword that oddly resembled Cloud's, Namine's father.

"What did I say about bringing that thing into the house, Zack?" Aerith said sternly.

"Sorry dear," said Zack sheepishly, leaning the sword up against the wall, he looked at Kairi and smiled.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Zack Hikari, Sora's father."

Kairi blinked. This man was the headmaster of the school? He looked like a warrior! Not a teacher!

"Nice to meet you, Headmaster Hikari," she mumbled politely.

Zack grinned.

"Please," he said, "Call me Zack, you must be the new girl, Kairi Radia."

Kairi's eyes widened in surprise at the mention of her real name, she looked at Sora, he didn't seem very shocked at all.

"You knew?" she asked him weakly.

He shrugged.

"It's what that woman called you, remember?" he said simply, "Princess Kairi Radia, doesn't take a genius to realise why you hid your name."

He still looked a little hurt by it though.

Aerith, on the other hand, was beaming at Kairi.

"I knew you looked familiar!" she said in triumph, "You're-"

"Sorry we're late!" Roxas cried as he and Namine ran into the room, panting, "It took forever for us to get off that fares wheel and-oh, hi Mom, hi Dad."

They all looked at the two blondes as they entered the room and Zack peered questioningly at Namine.

"Not a relation to Cloud Strife by any chance?" he asked the girl.

"My father," she said simply, "You must be Zack, my dad's told me a lot about you."

Zack chuckled.

"I'm sure he has," he said, amused.

"You know Cloud Strife?" Roxas asked his father.

"Yep," said Zack, "Remember? He's the blonde from SOLDIER I told you kids about, we saved one another's hid quite a few times."

"Tifa and Yuna's daughters," mused Aerith, "To think I'd see the day."

Namine and Kairi both looked at her.

"You knew my mother?!" they both exclaimed in unison.

Aerith smiled at the girls fondly.

"We were all best friends in high school, your mother Tifa was quite the martial artist, even back then. And Yuna, the Princess of Radia industries, you must be her heir."

Roxas, the only one not filled in on the situation, looked at Kairi in pure shock.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, "You're practical royalty Kai!"

Kairi sighed.

"Yeah," she grumbled, "Not that it's helped me much, not since her death anyways-"

"Can we get back on point?" snapped Sora suddenly, "We've got to stop that crazy woman from coming anywhere near Kairi again!"

The all looked at him in surprise, Sora never snapped at anyone.

"Of course," said Zack, looking at Kairi, "I assume this woman is you're step-mother, Millicent Dark?"

Kairi nodded. Namine's eyes flashed with anger.

"She's broken the terms of the custody then," she said fiercely, "She's not allowed to go within a hundred feet of Kairi! We need to report this!"

Zack nodded.

"Yes," he said, "I'll call the police myself, but in case they fail to pick her up soon, I also want to take Sora's idea into consideration, we'll have to give her description to all the guards around school and-"

"Wait!" said Kairi, "I don't need any kind of protection, I can take care of myself-"

"Like you did earlier?" Sora scoffed.

Kairi glared at him. He was acting like a jerk.

"She surprised me," she defended angrily, "I wasn't expecting her to just drop in like that, I was unprepared, next time-"

"There won't be a next time," said Sora, his voice oddly stern, Roxas looked at his brother worriedly, this wasn't like Sora at all, "If you think we'll just let some hag-"

"Sora!" Aerith exclaimed.

Sora flinched, looking sheepishly at his mother, a glimmer of the old Sora back.

"Sorry," he murmured, before looking at Kairi and continuing, "I said I won't let her do anything to you, and I won't!"

He looked at his dad.

"Dad," he said, "I think you should increase the guard at the school and have someone guarding Kairi when ever she leaves campus until this woman is behind bars."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, there was only one other time he'd seen, or heard his brother being this adamant about protecting someone and that was on a phone call he'd had with him eight years ago. He'd been in Twilight Town whilst Sora had been on Destiny Islands, the story had been the same, girl in distress, cruel family member and a promise to protect her. He wondered if that's why Sora was being so fierce about this, because he'd been unable to protect the other girl. He never spoke of her, he doubted Sora even remembered his journey to Destiny Islands, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe Sora did remember something, the promise he'd made. He cast a glance at Kairi, the poor girl looked shell shocked to say the least, she was pale and staring at Sora in obvious confusion. Roxas couldn't really blame her, he'd never even see Sora act this way and they were closer than most despite their differences. After all, they were brothers.

"Sora?" he said to his brother, "Are you okay?"

Sora snapped his gaze onto Roxas, sighing as he did.

"Sorry Rox," he said with a shrug, "I'm fine."

He looked around the room, seeming to check himself for the first time, his face turning a bright red and lowered his head.

"I'm going to take a walk," he turned and left the room before they heard him give a sharp whistle. They heard the barking of a dog and oddly, to Namine and Kairi, a duck quacking. Kairi and Namine looked at Roxas quizzically.

"We have a lot of pets," he said, "That just our dog Goofy and our duck Donald."

"You have a pet duck?" Namine looked like she was going to laugh.

Roxas grinned.

"Two ducks actually," he said, "Two mice, two chipmunks, another dog and a cat."

Namine giggled.

Zack and Aerith looked from Namine to Roxas and shook their heads knowingly. Kairi looked out the window to see Sora exiting the gate and being followed by a large black dog and an irritated looking duck.

"Why are they following him?" she asked.

Aerith smiled.

"Sora saved both Goofy and Donald from a bad home," she explained, "Ever since then, they've been quite attached to him. They follow him everywhere, that duck's better than a guard dog, though Goofy is just as protective of Sora."

Kairi smiled at the thought.

"That's very sweet," she said, Zack beamed at her.

"Don't mind Sora," he told her, "Both my boys get pretty protective over their friends, especially the girls." He added in with a wink.

Roxas began to pale, casting a side glance at Namine, damn Sora, he'd managed to escape their father's renditions on their honour.

"This is where I leave the room," he said flatly, "I'm going to find Sora."

He cast Namine an apologetic look before going in search of his twin. Zack and Aerith sighed.

"He'll calm Sora down," said Aerith, "Although, it's usually the other way round."

Zack sighed and looked at Kairi seriously.

"Now then, Kairi, you are the heir to Radia Industries and your safety should be the main concern at the moment," he said, "I understand you can of course protest yourself, but please, allow us to take a few precautions, just in case."

Kairi looked at him in surprise and nodded. Better safe than sorry, she supposed. She looked out the window again, she wanted to talk to Sora, but Roxas was trying to calm him down at present, so maybe that wasn't the best idea. She sighed and rose from her seat.

"Thank you for the tea, Aerith," she said politely, "But Namine and I should be getting back to the dorms now, please tell Roxas and Sora we will speak with them later."

Aerith gave Kairi a sad look and nodded.

"Of course dear," she said, smiling, "You go, I'll tell Sora and Roxas to give you girls a call when they get back."

____________

"Sora!" Roxas yelled, "There you are!"

Sora had made his way to the small stream that ran by at the back of their house, he was sitting there with Goofy's head on his lap, watching Donald splash around in the stream.

"Oh," he said dully, "Hey Roxas."

Roxas groaned.

"You're not going dark on me, are you Sora?" he asked teasingly, "You know that's my thing."

Sora looked up in surprise and shrugged.

"What if I can't protect her Roxas?" he asked his brother weakly, "I don't know what I'll do."

"You really like her, don't you?"

Sora sighed and shook his head, burying his face in his hands.

"I don't know anymore Roxas," he said flatly, "When I'm around her my heart aches, when I'm away from her my heart aches and then there's this whole stupid hunt and I-I don't even know if I want to find Rose Red anymore."

"Sora," said Roxas sternly, "You should do what your heart tells you."

"But that's the thing Roxas!" he yelled, leaping up, "My hearts telling me I need to find Rose Red, but it's also telling me I have to be near Kairi all the time and I'm so confused."

Roxas looked at his brother sceptically, he had a feeling he knew why Sora was feeling this way, but he wasn't sure if he should tell Sora.

It's better if he figures it out on his own, he thought to himself, like I had to.

"Sora," he said, "Then carry on looking for Rose Red, but don't avoid Kairi either, be there for her, if not romantically then as a good friend. She needs you Sora, especially now."

"I know," said Sora, "You're right, I need to focus."

"That the Sora I know," Roxas beamed, "Now come on, let's get out of here, it'll be getting dark in an hour or so and I think pizza and some good old fashioned video games are in order."

Sora smiled at his brother.

"Thanks."

Roxas smiled, turning to lead the way back home, Sora lingered a moment longer, he looked up at the twilight sky and sighed.

"I'll protect you Kairi," he whispered, "I promise."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Okay, this chapters a little short, it was really just a filler so you know what happening and plus my friend and I had a little fight in the beginning, yeah, it was random, it was weird, and I'm not letting her near my computer again. But ah well, I hope this story is staring to make sense now at least. Huge thank you for all the review, you guys are awesome, and thanks so much!^^**_

_**Now for my rant.**_

_**Zel: *grumbles* cant believe Roxas took her side, low down, cheating, back-stabbing, traitorous-**_

_**Namine: Hazel, get a grip. **_

_**Zel: Sorry Nami**_

_**Namine: *sighs* just go write the next chapter, you can always get back at Roxas there-**_

_**Zel: Brilliant idea Namine! *runs to work on next chapter***_

_**Namine: *sweat drops* Oh dear! Roxas, you're doomed. **_

_**Roxas: Why is it always me?**_


	9. Roxas' Conviction

Chapter 9: Roxas' Conviction 

Roxas lay in bed that night, his mind reeling with the sudden realisation that after all this time, after all the wondering and searching. He had really found the one he was looking for, the only girl that had ever made him feel anything more than what he was. He didn't feel like a nobody anymore, Sora's younger, quiet, brother. He didn't feel like the prince of darkness anymore.

He smiled in his sleep.

__________

School started bright and early on Wednesday morning, much to the disdain of the sleepy students who wished their half term week could have lasted longer. As the students arrived they found out two new, shocking pieces of information; one, Kairi Ray was really Kairi Radia, Princess of Radia Industries. Apparently after speaking with the headmaster that day in half term, one of the students had over heard Headmaster Hikari speaking with one of the guards about Kairi, the news had spread like wild fire. Poor Kairi was being questioned none stop by nosy busy body's with nothing else to do on their hands. Secondly, Roxas was acting very odd. Even for him.

Sora had noticed the change the past few days, Roxas had been staring at the charm more and more often than before, but this time he smiled to himself, sometimes bursting into little episodes of laughter. And even stranger than that, he was acting like-well like a goofball.

"Is something wrong with Roxas?" Yuffie asked, concerned as she watched the boy trip giddily over a trash can and still get up smiling, "I know he's excited about the ball this Saturday, but this is ridiculous!"

Sora shook his head.

"I don't know, he's been like this for about three days," said Sora, "It's getting kind of annoying."

Yuffie looked at him wide eyed.

"Sora," she looked shocked, "Are you actually grumpy?"

Sora cast her and annoyed look and rolled his eyes before walking off down to his locker to find Riku. Yuffie stared after him in disbelief.

"I think I need to sit down," she mumbled, "Sora and Roxas have reversed personalities."

__________

"Hey Riku!" Sora yelled, "How was your half term?"

Riku looked up from the book he was reading and grinned.

"It was okay," he said, "Didn't do much, just slept."

Sora gave a snort.

"Sounds like you."

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"That was a bit sarcastic for _you_ Sora, anything wrong?"

"Nothing," Sora grumbled.

Riku smirked.

"Kairi, right?"

Sora's glare was all he needed to know he was right.

"You have a fight or something?" he asked.

"No," said Sora, "She's just being stubborn!"

"Stubborn?" Riku looked confused.

"You knew she was an heir to Radia Industries, didn't you?"

"Yeah," said Riku slowly, "But she didn't want anyone finding out so-"

"Her step mother's back," said Sora, " And she refuses to let anyone protect her!"

"Can't you call the police?"

Sora shook his head.

"They haven't found her yet, big surprise there!"

Riku sighed.

"You know," he said to Sora, "Kairi's just like that, she didn't tell anyone how her step mother was treating her until Namine tricked it out of her. Apparently she was waiting for someone to come back for her, said he'd help her someday, said she believed in him-"

Sora froze.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, some childhood friend of hers, he was only on the island for a summer vacation, never met him myself but she seemed to like him a lot," explained Riku with a sigh, "I asked her about it once, I thought she'd be angry at him. She just smiled though and said he was keeping their promise, that he wasn't-"

"Letting anything get him down," Sora finished, staring at his hand.

Riku blinked.

"How did you know?"

Sora jerked up, stacking all his books on Riku and turning to run.

"Where are you going?" Riku called. Sora barely glanced behind him.

"I've got to find my mom!"

__________

"Roxas?" Yuffie asked, "Are you okay?"

It was lunch and they were seated at one of the tables, all except Roxas who couldn't seem to get control of his feet.

"Never better!" he laughed, literally jumping up and down, "I've never felt like this before!"

"I can tell," grumbled Axel, crossing his arms, "You're acting like a fool."

Roxas laughed again.

"They say all men are fools when their in love," he said excitedly, then he seemed to realise something, "That's right! Have you seen Olette?"

"Right behind you Roxas," she said, having just entered the lunch room.

Roxas whipped around with a huge grin, grabbing Olette around the waste and swinging her around. She laughed as he set her down again.

"What's gotten into you?" she giggled.

He laughed too.

"I found her Olette, I finally found her, my princess, my Snow White!"

"That's great Roxas!" Olette exclaimed, "Who is she? What's she like?"

"She's the most beautiful most intelligent, creative, amazing, strong, gorgeous-"

"Okay, okay!" Axel interrupted, "Just tell us who she is!"

Roxas turned to his friend.

"That's a secret for the ball," he said, "Which reminds me."

Roxas leapt up onto the lunch table yelling to get everyone's attention.

"Attention Radiant Academy!" he shouted, "I, Roxas Hikari, would like to formally withdraw from the hunt for Snow White and Rose Red!"

There were a few gasps. Namine blinked in shock. What was he doing?

"You see," Roxas continued, "I very recently found my princess, you will be introduced to her at the ball, therefore, no more applicants for Snow White will be accepted."

Disappointed sighs from the crowd. Roxas spotted Sora run past the lunch room on his way to find their mother and grinned.

"Don't worry ladies," he said loudly enough to stop Sora in his tracks, "My brother's still free, there he is right there."

Every girl in the room turned to Sora, he stood dead still as though not moving would prevent the oncoming stampede. It didn't. Sora shot Roxas a you-will-pay-for-this look and ran for his life as dozens of screaming girls started chasing after him, all declaring themselves Rose Red.

Roxas laughed, clutching his sides. He jumped down from the table to stare at Olette, Yuffie and Axel's shocked faces.

"You've gone mad," said Yuffie, shaking her head.

"Nope," said Roxas, "I just fell in love all over again."

He looked at Olette and smiled.

"Speaking of which," he reached up and gave her a peck on the cheek, Olette turned the same colour as Axel's board.

"W-what was that for?" she exclaimed, raising a hand to her cheek.

"You've always been there for me," said Roxas simply, "Ever since we were kids, and I want to say thank you. If it wasn't for you always being there, I think I would have forgotten myself in this school a long time ago. You've given me courage Olette and now I think I can tell the person I care for most exactly how I feel, so maybe you should to."

"What do you mean?" blushed Olette.

"You like Hayner," said Roxas simply, "And even though he tries to deny it as often as he can, he's head over heels in love with you."

Olette opened her mouth in shock.

"How-?"

"The numb-skull told me once," laughed Roxas, "I don't think he remembers though, he was half asleep at the time, but you just have to see the way he looks at you, the way you look at each other to know."

"You're not going to tell me who she is, are you?" said Olette with a sigh, "This girl you've fallen head over heels in love with."

"No," he chuckled, then he bowed to her, "Thank you Olette, for being the most senior of my big sisters, but you see I don't need sisters anymore, I just want my friends."

Olette blinked in surprise, and then smiled.

"Very well," she said, she gave Roxas a hug and smiled at him, "Now, before anything else happens, don't you think you should go confess to this girl you love?"

Roxas brightened at the thought.

"Thank you Olette," he said, looking around the lunch hall and seeing no sign of her, he ran off to find his Snow White.

__________

When Namine had seen Roxas kiss Olette, she'd gone very, very cold inside.

_So_, she thought bitterly, _Olette was Snow White all along._

She'd grabbed her sketch book from the table and ran from the lunch hall as quickly as she could, not wanting to see the two share anymore than a kiss on the cheek.

"Namine?" said Kairi as she fled, "Where are you going?"

She looked at Roxas and the blushing Olette and swiftly paled.

"Oh dear," she murmured.

__________

Namine ran all the way to the back of the school, right into the forest like grove and there she stopped, she sank to her knees, letting the sketchbook fall to her side and began to cry.

"Idiot!" she sobbed.

She knew she'd met Roxas at the ball, she knew it in her heart, she had even thought for a moment that maybe she was the Snow White he was looking for. But her first theory had been correct after all, he'd met a beautiful princess at the ball, either before or after she met him, but it wasn't her. It was Olette. She had thought that maybe he liked her enough to forget about the mystery girl from the ball, so she didn't tell him she'd been there too. She'd believed in him.

"I'm an idiot too," she murmured. Roxas had found his true love, obviously at some point after the fair, he had found his true love and confessed and she-she was all alone. Again.

Namine had always been the quiet loner on Destiny Islands, the shy, rich girl with no friends ad then she'd met Kairi. Dear Kairi who'd been like a sister to her, they had depended on each other, sometimes Namine more than Kairi. But Kairi was outgoing, friendly and popular and although Namine knew she'd changed a lot since she was a child, the thought of being alone absolutely hunted her. Her father was always away on business and her mother too preoccupied with her martial arts training to really take any notice of her own daughter. It wasn't that Cloud and Tifa were bad parents, they just weren't too sure on how to be parents back then. Watching Kairi's struggle with her step mother had brought her parents round somewhat and they were a lot different from before, but Namine could still remember that feeling of being utterly alone and it irked her.

Why did he ask her to the ball though?

Probably as a decoy before he could announce Olette so no one would be suspicious. She hadn't even given him an answer yet.

She looked down at the sketch book, turning it to the picture of Roxas, she looked at his beautiful crooked smile and laughed to herself through her tears. She loved him. With all her heart, she loved him and she knew it. She'd fallen the moment she'd seen him at the ball and then again when Sora and Kairi had collided into each other. The tears fell from her eyes onto his wonderful face, his big, understanding blue eyes that could see fathoms into her and that adorable, quiet grin that made its appearance often enough for her to know with every skipped heart beat that this feeling-

"This is real," she sobbed quietly, holding the book tightly to her chest as her heart started to break.

"Namine?"

___________

When Roxas left the lunch hall he'd gone to the sports fields, just in time to see a flash of blonde disappear into the woods. Confused at first, he didn't think Namine would go there and almost turned in the opposite direction. But something told him he should check it out.

As he drew closer to the trees he herd a girl shout, 'Idiot!' furiously, he almost chuckled, that was his Namine alright. He came into the clearing, and saw to his surprise that she was clutching her sketchbook to her chest and crying her eyes out. He didn't want to see her cry, Roxas looked around furiously to see if anyone was around trying to hurt her, but no one was there. He looked at the sobbing heap and heard her murmur through shaky breathes.

"This is real."

Roxas stepped up behind her.

"Namine?"

She jerked up in surprise, swinging around to see him looking down at her, her big blue eyes were filled with tears.

"R-Roxas!" she yelped, getting up too quickly and stumbling. Roxas rushed forward, grabbing her and pulling her to him.

"Are you all right?" he said, his voice filled with genuine concern.

"I-I'm fine," she stammered, struggling out of his grip.

"Namine? What's wrong?"

"Why don't you just go back to your princess!" she blurted out suddenly.

Roxas froze. He frowned.

"Nami-"

"Don't Namine me!" she screeched, "Just go back to Olette! Leave me alone!"

Roxas cringed, she must have thought-

He started to chuckle.

Namine looked at him angrily.

"Why are you laughing?" she yelled at him.

"Because," he said, "I love you."

Namine blinked.

"What?!"

"You're my princess," he said, "You're Snow White."

Namine sank to her knees.

"Don't tease me," she sobbed, the tears coming back, "Olette is Snow White!"

"No," said Roxas, kneeling down beside her, "It's you."

Namine looked into his big blue eyes, so trusting and so full of compassion and-and love.

"Roxas," she exclaimed softly.

He smiled at her.

"I believe you dropped this at the ball," he said, taking out the small star charm from his pocket. Namine gasped.

"Roxas!" she cried and she flung her arms around him, knocking him to the ground.

Roxas chuckled.

"I love you Namine," he said again, "Will you go to the ball with me?"

Namine let him up, still crying.

"Of course you big idiot," she said smiling, "I love you too."

That was all the incentive Roxas needed, he lay his lips softly on hers and she kissed him back. They remained like that until-

"Ouch!" Roxas exclaimed, he looked around in confusion, an acorn had landed on his head, disrupting the kiss. (_**A/N: hehe, revenge is sweet**_.)

Namine giggled. Roxas looked at her, his face softening. The school bell rang in the distance, he sighed, helping her to her feet.

"Here," he said bending down, "You dropped your-Hey! Is that me?"

He was looking at her sketchbook intently.

Namine went red.

"Well yes," she said softly. Roxas began flipping through the sketchbook.

"They're all of me!" he said in surprise, then he turned to Namine with a teasing grin, "Stalker."

Namine swung a light punch at his shoulder, her face going redder by the minute, she buried her face in his chest to hide her blush. She could feel his heart beat quicken, it made her feel happy. He smiled down at her, holding out her charm to her.

"I hope this really does help all your dreams come true," he said softly.

Namine took the charm, smiling at him lovingly.

"It already has."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Awe! I loved writing that! Namine and Roxas are just too cute! And I got my revenge on Roxas, it was small, but hey?!**_

_**Poor Sora, still running from Rose Red wannabes! Wonder why he wants to find his mom so bad? Think he's finally realise who Kairi is? And what about Kairi? Millicent (and yes to answer an earlier question she is very closely related to Maleficent) is still out there! And what about the ball? Only a few days away! Oh dear!**_

_**Keep reading!**_

_**Roxas: Why'd I get hit in the head with an acorn? You interrupted our moment!**_

_**Zel: You shouldn't have sided with D then, and it could have been worse-**_

_**Roxas: You made me act like an idiot for most of the chapter!**_

_**Zel: I let you sick fan girls on Sora AND kiss Namine!**_

_**Namine: She's right you know, you should thank her. **_

_**Roxas: Right, thanks Hazel!**_

_**Axel: Dude, you are so whipped!**_

_**Roxas: AM NOT!**_

_**Namine: Yes, you are.**_

_**Roxas: No I-I mean yes Namine.**_

_**Axel: WHIPPED!**_

_**Roxas: Shut up!**_

_**And to answer another question! Rose Red and Snow White is a Brothers Grimm fairy tale and was my absolute favourite bedtime story as kid. You can tell, right? LOL! ^^**_


	10. Princess of Heart

Chapter 10: Princess of Heart

Sora panted heavily, dodging the obsessed girls by running into the janitors closet, they roared past him without stopping, a blurring stampede of screaming girls.

"Whew!" he sighed, "That was a close one!"

"You need something Sora," came a familiar voice, Sora smiled.

"Nah," he said, "Thanks Cid, I don't know what I would have done if those girls got hold of me."

"You better hang out here for a while," Cid was probably the coolest janitor in the world, he made all sorts of gadgets to do the cleaning for him and had turned the janitors closet into a working computer lab.

"Thanks," said Sora again, sinking into a sitting position against the wall, "I'm going to kill Roxas."

"He the one that sent the masses on you?"

"Yep!""Kid's an evil genius," commented Cid proudly, Sora scowled at him and sighed. He was right.

"So what's on your mind kid?" he asked Sora.

"It's Sora," said Sora for the millionth time, "Not kid. And things aren't going so well."

"Oh," said Cid, "What's up then? I thought you were all set on finding your princess?"

"I was, gramps," said Sora.

"Don't call me gramps!"

Sora snickered.

"Continue," grumbled Cid.

"I made a promise to a girl along time ago," said Sora, "But I forgot about it, and then again just a few days ago, I made the same promise to who I thought was a different girl, but now I think they might be one in the same."

"Ouch," said Cid. Sora nodded.

"I don't think she remembers me though," he said dully, "And I'm not sure if I'm right yet."

"Whose the girl?"

"Kairi Radia."

Cid whipped around, looking at the boy in disbelief.

"Yuna Radia's daughter?"

Sora frowned.

"You knew her?" he asked.

"Only by reputation," said Cid, "The princess of Radia Industries, I heard her kid was dubbed Princess of Heart at birth."

"Princess of Heart?"

"Yuna announced to the public that her child had a pure heart," said Cid, looking at his computer absentmindedly, "After that the kid was dubbed Princess of Heart, until her mothers death that is."

Sora nodded. Yuna's death, everything seemed to catalyst off of that event.

"How'd she die?" Sora asked, it was the one question he couldn't ask Kairi.

"Under mysterious circumstances," said Cid, "They didn't find any wounds on her body except for a tiny pinprick on her finger, police think what ever caused it was filled with so much poison, it killed her instantly."

Sora looked at Cid in horror, Kairi's mother was murdered?

"Someone killed her!" he exclaimed, "When I asked Kairi she said her mother had passed away, I thought it was something like a disease or an accident, but never something like that!"

Cid sighed.

"I don't think anyone ever told Kairi her mother was murdered," said Cid, "So you'd best keep it to yourself. It's not a nice thought to have and it makes things look even more suspicious when you look how long her dad actually waited to remarry."

Sora blinked.

"How long?"

"Three months," said Cid.

"He remarried three months after his wife was murdered?" Sora was in shock, "And the police didn't think anything of it?"

"Oh they did," said Cid, "But old Tidus had a rock solid alibi, he was never the same after her death, I think he remarried so soon cause of Kairi. But he was never home much, never paid attention to his new wife or his daughter, he was always out about, looking for clues to Yuna's murder. He was killed on a ship, supposedly fell over board and drowned, but I doubt it, Tidus was the best swimmer there was, he was even part of the Blitz Ball team in his younger days."

"So they were both murdered?" said Sora, "That makes wife number two prime suspect, she would inherit everything-"

"Not necessarily," interrupted Cid.

Sora looked at him questioningly.

"Oh I have no doubt the step mother had something to do with those deaths," said Cid, "But you see, by killing them she wouldn't have achieved anything."

"Why's that?"

"Yuna and Tidus didn't want Radia Industries. All the money was passed over Yuna and put into two separate trust funds for her daughter by old Kaleen Radia, Kairi's grandmother," explained Cid, "One trust to pay for school, its barely a percentage of what she will inherit when she turns twenty one."

Sora's eyes widened, as the sole heir to Radia Industries, Kairi was an heiress five times over.

"But then," he said, "Why didn't she just kill Kairi?"

"All the money would have gone into separate charities around the world," said Cid, "Millicent Dark would inherit nothing unless Kairi signed consent forms on her eighteenth birthday, in the presence of six other witnesses and with the consent of her godmother, saying she wished to relinquish control over to her stepmother."

"So what's her plan then?" said Sora, "Kidnap Kairi and imprison her until she agrees to sign the forms?"

"Guess so," shrugged Cid.

"That's disgusting!" growled Sora, "The sooner she's caught the better."

"I couldn't agree more," said Cid, "But its gonna be pretty hard, that woman's a regular witch."

___________

Kairi wondered if it was a good idea going to the beach alone that day, she's somehow managed to elude the body guards Sora and his father had assigned to her, but now she really didn't know if this was such a good idea. She was still in her school uniform, although she had her cell-phone on her, she was worried if Namine would freak out. She hated having to leave her friend when she seemed so distressed, Roxas had run out after her, so maybe something good had finally happened to Namine. Kairi hoped so.

"_Hey Namine?" she asked, tilting her five year old head in confusion, "What's wrong?"_

_Namine tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but they just kept falling. _

"_Daddy and Mommy can't b-be home for m-my birthday," she sobbed, "I know they're b-busy, b-but I'll be all alone."_

_Kairi shook her head firmly, putting her arms around the tiny blonde and hugging tight. _

"_You'll never be alone Nami," she said sternly, "You've got me and we're-we're sisters! Right Nami?"_

_Namine looked at her in surprise, her wide blue eyes still filled with tears and nodded, hugging Kairi closer. _

"_That's right," she said softly, "Sisters."_

"Kairi!" Selphie yelled, running to catch up with her, Kairi turned, smiling as she saw Selphie.

"Hi," she greeted, "Are you going to the beach, too?"

Selphie nodded.

"You want to walk together?" she asked.

"Sure," said Kairi, with a relieved smile, at least she wasn't alone.

____________

"Dad?" Sora asked, slipping into the office, after exiting Cid's, "Have you seen Mom anywhere?"

Zack looked up from the papers he'd been stacking and shook his head irritably. Zack Hikari was a man of good humour, but he despised office work more than anything Sora had ever seen.

"Try the nurses office," said Zack, "I think she had to leave early and your mother was going to fill in."

Sora nodded.

"Thanks Dad!" he called, running towards the nurses office. His mother was a qualified GP, Dr. Aerith Gainsborough/Hikari, she ran her own clinic in the city, but usually had enough free time to help the poor old school nurse.

Sora ran straight there, narrowly avoiding detection by a few fan girls who were still scouting the area for him. Luckily, Aqua saw him first, gave him a knowing smile and managed to distract the girls long enough for him to pass by. Sora mouthed a 'thank you' to the blue eyed, blue haired girl and carried on.

"Mom!" Sora cried, rushing into the office, "I need your help!"

"What's the matter Sora?" she asked, getting up from her desk in the back of the infirmary.

"I need that shell charm I told you about," panted Sora, "Its really important, I think I know who it belongs to."

Aerith smiled, she put her hand into her pocket and pulled it out.

"After you asked about it," she said knowingly, "I started carrying it around, just in case you needed it."

Sora took the charm from her slowly, looking at it wide eyed.

Five shells strewn together in a star shape, the creature had a little painted face on it.

"Looks a little like you," Aerith chuckled, "Same goofy grin."

Sora chuckled.

"_Sora! You lazy bum!" the little girl giggled, "I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."_

"_Awe, gimme a break Kairi!" Sora whined, rubbing his head from where she'd hit him. _

____________

"_Hey Sora," Kairi said. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_When you come back again," she said, "Lets have a huge party!"_

"_That'd be cool!"_

____________

"_Here Kairi," he said with a cheesy grin, handing her the pendant, "This way, you wont forget about me!"_

"_Oh Sora!" Kairi exclaimed, taking the small rose charm from him, "It beautiful!"_

"_I won it for you," he said, "Took me three tries, but it was worth it."_

_Kairi smiled at him, leant over to give him a kiss on the cheek, he twisted his head in surprise and ended up getting a peck on the lips._

_They looked at each other, both turning red._

"_H-hey Kairi," Sora said nervously, "Don't kiss anyone but me, okay?"_

_Kairi looked at him in surprise and smiled. _

"_Okay," she giggled, still blushing._

______________

"_What is it?" he asked, picking up the star shaped fruit. _

"_Its called a paopu fruit," explained Kairi, "They say if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined and they remain apart of each other's lives no matter what!"_

"_Let's share one then," suggested Sora. _

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay, then."_

_____________

It was Kairi. Sora remembered now, he remembered everything. He smiled to himself, his heart ready to explode as he realised at that moment. He had fallen for Kairi.

"Sora," his mother said softly, "Are you okay?"

Sora reached up involuntarily and felt a tear gliding down his cheek, he wiped it away with smile.

"Don't know where that came from," he muttered, "Got to keep it together."

Aerith smiled.

"Go find your friend," she said softly, "You have a promise to keep."

Sora nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm going to protect her."

He gave his mom a hug before running out of the nurses office as fast as he could.

Aerith smiled, looking up at the sky.

"Well Yuna," she said softly, "Your daughter's being taken care of, I hope you're happy now."

____________

"Its so pretty here," Selphie sighed, looking out at the sea, "I used to come here a lot when I was kid."

"Really?" said Kairi, surprised, Selphie didn't seem the type.

"Yeah," said Selphie, "I used to watch the boy's Blitz Ball team practice."

Kairi sighed. Boys. So that was the reason.

"Hey Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow your cell phone quick? I just want to call Garnet to pick me up later."

"Sure," said Kairi, handing her the phone. She and Selphie were seated on the beach, watching the waves crash onto the Radiant Beach. Kairi closed her eyes, breathing in deep the salty air, surprised Selphie hadn't questioned her on being the Princess of Radia Industries, but appreciating her friend's silence for once.

Selphie gasped.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"You went to the Masked Ball!" Selphie squealed, holding up the picture of Namine and Kairi in their dresses and holding their masks.

"Crap!" Kairi swore, trying to grab the phone from Selphie, she dodged her and laughed.

"You two crashed the ball before you started school!" said Selphie, "I cant believe it!"

"Selphie!" Kairi begged, "Don't tell anyone!"

"Why not?"

"We weren't supposed to be there!" said Kairi, "Namine and me could get in trouble!"

"You think you're the first to crash that ball?" Selphie laughed, "Garnet and me did it our first year, most first years do it."

"Really?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah!" said Selphie, "It's kind of an initiation thing! I would have been surprised if you guys hadn't done anything!"

"Now they tell me," Kairi groaned.

Selphie chuckled, then looked at Kairi seriously.

"Hey Kairi?"

"What?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe you're Rose Red?"

Kairi froze, looking at Selphie wide eyed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," said Selphie, "Rose Red is obviously someone new to the school, was probably wearing red to be given that name and I'm guessing was probably a red head."

"But-I couldn't," Kairi stuttered.

"Did you talk to any boys that night?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah a few and-oh no!" Kairi's hand went to her mouth at the memory, the blue eyes, the spiky hair, why didn't she realise it sooner.

_She could feel him moving in closer, their eyes locked on one another. Nothing else seemed to be real, nothing seemed to exist except for the two of them. _

"_Do you always make guys feel like this?" he asked softly. _

"_Like what?" Kairi asked, breathless. _

"_Like they're about to go weak at the knees and do something stupid," they were really close now. _

"_That depends," said Kairi, "Do you always make girls feel like this?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like there's a million butterflies threatening to break free," she whispered. _

"_I think I can set them free," he smirked, Kairi felt a warm pressure on her lips and sure enough the butterflies burst free all on their own. _

"What is it?"

"I kissed someone that night," said Kairi, "I should have realised, oh my goodness! It was Sora!"

"I knew it!" Selphie was giggling.

"Oh Selphie," said Kairi, "Don't tell anyone! Not until I've told Sora! Please!"

Selphie sighed. She hated secrets.

"Alright," she said, "But only till the ball, you have to tell him by then, deal?"

"Deal," Kairi sighed in relief.

"So he's your second love then, right?" said Selphie, "The one you met at a party."

Kairi smiled, looking out over the ocean.

"Yeah," she said softly, "I suppose he is."

_____________

"Roxas!" Sora yelled, "Namine! Have you guys seen Kairi?"

Roxas and Namine had been cuddling in a corner of the library, studying together, they jumped apart at Sora's yell.

"Sora!" scolded Mrs. Potts, the librarian, "Quiet in the library!"

"Sorry," whispered Sora, running over to Roxas and Namine.

"Sora!" Roxas hissed angrily, "Be more careful!"

Sora nodded.

"Have you seen Kairi?" he hissed back, "No one has and I think she's snuck off without her body guards."

Namine and Roxas shook their heads.

"I haven't seen her all afternoon," said Namine, "Have you tried her cell yet?"

"Great idea!" cried Sora, turning to rush off, then he realised for the first time Roxas' arm around Namine.

"Oh," he said, looking at his brother, "So you fell for Nami, huh?"

Roxas glared at his brother, Sora chuckled and turned to Namine.

"Namine, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Sora," said Namine, "What is it?"

"May I have permission to date your sister," he asked, with a cheesy grin.

Namine and Roxas looked at one another in surprise and then to Sora.

"You mean-?" began Roxas.

"You like-" said Namine

"Kairi?!" they exclaimed together.

"Quiet in the library!" scolded Mrs. Potts.

"I don't get it," said Roxas, "I thought you were hell bent on Rose Red?"

"Like you were on Snow White?" Sora smirked, he didn't notice Roxas and Namine's knowing glances at one another, "Look Roxas, you and I may never see those two again, but I think like you I've realised that, that night was a dream, a fairytale. The real thing is Kairi and-and the way I feel about her is real."

Roxas looked at his brother squarely, Sora took these kind of things seriously, for him to want to give up on Rose Red, it was a big deal. He looked into his brother's blue eyes and smiled, there was love and determination in his gaze, Sora was no longer confused, he was sure and he knew what he wanted.

"Okay Sora," said Namine, glancing between the two, "You have my permission, but you'd better get hers too."

Sora grinned.

"Thanks Namine."

"Go find her then!" said Namine, "She'll be happy to see you."

Sora nodded, turning again to run from the library, then he halted and whacked his brother on the head.

"Ouch!" Roxas yelped, "What was that for?!"

"For lunch," called Sora as he ran, "I owe you big for that one Rox!"

Roxas grinned sheepishly as Sora disappeared. Namine laughed, before realising something.

"Roxas," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Kairi's Rose Red, remember?"

Roxas scratched his head.

"Oh yeah," he said, "You two ran out together."

"Neither of them know, do they?"

"Nope."

Namine sighed.

"This should be interesting."

____________

Sora dialled Kairi's number.

Engaged.

He frowned, how come when you wanted to confess to a girl she was no where to be found? He sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket. Now if he was a teenage girl, trying to avoid bodyguards and currently stressing over having an important secret found out, where would he go?

The beach.

He glanced down at his watch, if he hurried he could catch the train in time. He'd have to run though.

Maybe thinking like a teenage girl wasn't so hard after all, Sora smirked, he'd never admit that to Riku though.

___________

"I'll see you later Kairi," called Selphie, "Will you be okay getting home on your own?"

"I'll be fine," Kairi called back, "See you tomorrow at school!"

"Okay," said Selphie, she was a little worried, "Call me when you get back to the dorms, okay?"

Kairi gave her a thumbs up.

"Will do," she said assuring, "And thanks again for everything."

"Not a problem!" called Selphie, "The Prince of Light and the Princess of Heart, it's a match made in heaven! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Kairi was left alone on the beach.

____________

Sora tapped his foot impatiently. He'd made it in time, but now there was a delay on the train. He pulled out Kairi's lucky charm, looking at it anxiously. Why did he feel like something bad was going to happen if he didn't hurry? He sighed, putting the charm back in his pocket and glancing at his watch again. Could this train ride take any longer?

He had to get to Kairi.

____________

Kairi took another long look at the beach before she started walking back, the past few days she and Sora had hardly spoken. How was she going to tell him she loved him? And what if he didn't feel the same way, even if she was Rose Red? There were so many questions whirling about in her head, she wasn't sure if she knew what to think anymore. She knew she loved Sora, but was that enough anymore? Was he still angry with her?

"What do I do mom?" she asked the sea.

"You come quietly," drawled a familiar voice behind her, "And be a good little girl, you insolent child."

Kairi turned, her eyes widening in shock.

"No," she whispered, "It can't be."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Dun, dun, dun! Oh dear, this story is getting closer and closer to it's end, and things are getting really complicated. Sora knows Kairi is the little girl from his childhood, but Kairi doesn't know Sora's the little boy. And Kairi knows she is Rose Red, but will Sora realise? Not to mention the little problem with the wicked step mother…**_

_**Keep Reading!!!**_


	11. Masked Requiem

Chapter 11: Masked Requiem

_**Warning: This chapter is a filler, it's for those who are wondering exactly what happened that night, the night this whole story started, the night of the Masked Ball. It's filled with really cheesy lines and a lot of fluff. So enjoy the corniest chapter you will read in this whole story. **_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sora," Roxas groaned, "Do we have to go to this stupid thing, again!"

Sora sighed, adjusting his mask to fit comfortably over his eyes.

"Yes Roxas," he said for the millionth time, "We do. I don't like it anymore than you do, you know."

"Could have fooled me," his brother grumbled, staring angrily at his mask, "I hate these parties!"

Sora cast his brother an irritable look.

"We just have to make an appearance," he said, "Make sure the sisters see us and then we can split. You know the only way to avoid drama from them is to stay for at least twenty minutes."

"Yeah, yeah," said Roxas, placing his mask on, "Be seen and then disappear."

Sora gave his brother a rueful smile.

"Exactly."

_____________

"Okay," breathed Kairi, "How do we look?"

"Beautiful," sighed Rinoa, looking at her goddaughter and her friend fondly, "Absolutely stunning! Both of you are going to be the bells of the ball!"

Kairi and Namine looked at each other and giggled.

"I looked like I'm getting married," Namine complained, "All white!"

"Anyone with you for a bride will be a lucky man," said Kairi, "You look gorgeous!"

"So do you," said Namine, "The red brings out your eyes, you look like a princess!"

"So do you," Kairi giggled.

Namine wore a creamy white dress with a hoop skirt and soft ruffles cascading down her skirt. Embroidered crystals and pearls littered the material giving it a snow like effect. Her mask matched perfectly.

Kairi wore a deep red dress of a similar style, but with deep pinks and purples decorated over fine wine reds.

"You don't think this is too long do you?" Namine asked, looking at the length of the skirt. Rinoa and Kairi shook their heads.

"It's perfect, you'll be fine. Rinoa," Kairi squealed, "These dresses are spectacular!"

Rinoa smiled, her dark head nodding in agreement.

"Just make sure you get them back by midnight," she said sternly, "My customers need those dresses in the morning and I'll need time to adjust them again."

Namine and Kairi both gave Rinoa a big hug.

"Come on Nami," grinned Kairi, "Lets got crash a ball!"

_____________

"This is so boring," Roxas groaned, Axel snickered.

"Ten more minutes boys," he said to Sora and Roxas, "Then we can have some real fun!"

"You're pretty confident," sneered Riku, "You think you can get past the sisters?"

All four looked to the exit where two sisters stood guard and groaned. This was cruel, Olette and Yuffie seemed to have learned from previous years and were determined to keep the young princes in for as long as possible.

"I cant believe this," groaned Sora, "I cant believe they're doing this to us."

"They're criminal masterminds," said Roxas, "That's what they are."

The boys all agreed.

"Riku and me will try find another exit," said Axel, "You wait here and smile for the girls."

This earned him a dirty look from each of the twins.

"See you!" Riku called as he and Axel ran away snickering.

"This bites," grumbled Roxas, "They're just going to escape without us!"

"I know," said Sora, "Like at the Christmas Party."

"And the Valentine's Day Ball," added Roxas.

"And the St. Patrick's Party," concluded Sora.

They looked at each other.

"We're doomed!" they said in unison.

______________

"Come on Namine," Kairi urged, "Lets just walk through those doors."

"I don't think I can do this," Namine looked pale.

"Yes you can!" said Kairi firmly.

"Kai-" she began.

"No hesitations!" Kairi declared, dragging Namine through the front doors.

_____________

"Whoa!" said Roxas, looking at the pair of girls who had just entered.

"What is it?" Sora asked looking around, his eyes coming into contact with the red haired beauty.

"Whoa!" he said after his brother.

Before he knew it, his legs were moving towards her.

_____________

"May I have this dance?" a dark haired boy in a purple mask asked Kairi. She smiled at him, about to accept when she caught sight of a boy in a black mask with the spikiest hair she had ever seen. Her eyes met his, the startling cerulean blue drew her to him immediately. He was coming towards her.

"Miss?" the dark haired boy asked.

Kairi blinked and smiled.

"Uh, sure," she said, taking his head and allowing herself to be led onto the dance floor.

______________

Namine hung back a bit, she didn't really like dancing and parties like these, they weren't really her thing. She was quite content to be the invisible wall flower. She stepped back quickly, tripping over her dress and falling backwards. She yelped. Strong arms secured themselves around her and a moment later she was looking into a pair of big, bright cerulean blue eyes.

"You should be more careful," came the warm voice, "That dress cant be easy to manoeuvre in."

Namine blushed.

"I told her it was too long," she grumbled.

The boy raised an eyebrow as he set her to her feet again and ran a hand nervously through his dark blonde hair.

"You look really pretty though," he said also blushing, "If that's any consolation."

Namine blinked at him and smiled.

"It is," she said shyly, "Thank you."

They both looked at their feet for a while, the blush still in their cheeks. The boy looked at her, taking a deep breathe.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked, his blue yes hopeful.

"What if I fall again?" said Namine, forgetting to say no.

The boy gave her a crooked smile and Namine could feel her heart skip a beat. He took her hand firmly, leading her to the dance floor.

"You won't," he said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, "Cause I'll be there to catch you."

______________

Sora was feeling an emotion that had never come across him before. Jealousy. And he couldn't for the life of him understand why. He'd never met this girl in his life before, but seeing her dancing with another guy just made his blood boil. He stood on the edge of the dance floor, watching them, watching her. Damn it! He felt like a stinkin' stalker!

And then it happened.

The boy tried to whirl her round, but forgot the one part about dancing, to hold on to your partner. Needless to say the red haired girl went flying, right into Sora.

"Ouch!" she yelped as she and Sora went tumbling to the ground, her on top of Sora him beneath her. They looked at each other in surprise. Sora gulped, putting on a cheesy grin.

"You're a little clumsy, aren't you?" he teased her softly.

She only looked at him, her blue violet eyes dancing beneath her red mask.

"Humph!" she said indignantly, "I'll take that as a compliment!"

She tried to scramble away from him, Sora caught her by the arm forcing her to look at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "You just surprised me."

Her gaze softened.

"You kind of surprised me too," she confessed.

"Are you okay miss?" her dance partner asked, extending a hand to her.

Sora glared at him and helped the red haired girl to her feet himself.

"I think she needs some air," he said firmly, still glaring at the other boy, "I'll take her out."

He took her hand firmly, pulling her with him.

____________

Roxas stared at the girl, he couldn't help it as he whirled her around the dance floor, she just looked so beautiful. She caught him looking at her and smiled shyly.

"So," she said, "D-do you like balls?"

"No," Roxas admitted, "I never really feel comfortable at them."

The girl looked surprised. _Oh no_, thought Roxas, _I've said the wrong thing_-

"Me neither," she said softly, "I only came with a friend this time, their not really my scene."

Roxas looked at her, flabbergasted. Her cheeks turned a deeper crimson.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Roxas, smiling, "I think you're the first girl I've ever met who feels that way about balls."

The blonde girl blinked. Then she laughed, the sound had Roxas' heart racing, it was soft and clear, like a bell. Filled with pure joy, nothing false or forced about it.

"You're the first boy I've met to admit that," she giggled, "And you're a really good dancer-yikes!"

She stumbled again, Roxas caught her, pulling her close to his chest.

"See," he whispered in her ear with a smile, "I told you I'd catch you."

Her blush was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

_____________

Kairi took a deep breathe of the night hair and smiled, looking up at the sky.

"Beautiful," she murmured.

"You know," said the boy beside her, "They say the stars are the eternal guardians of this world."

"Is that so," said Kairi, smiling.

"Yeah," breathed the boy, looking up at the sky, "See that constellation over there? It's called The Key Blade Master, they say he saved the Gods themselves and in gratitude they painted his likeness in the sky."

Kairi looked up at a picture of a simularily spiky haired individual holding a key blade.

"Looks like you," she mused, "Same hair."

The boy laughed.

"You think?" he asked, "And what are you then, a princess?"

That made Kairi laugh.

"Princesses don't ever have any fun," she mused sadly, "I'd rather be me."

The boy looked at her in confusion, Kairi shook her head and smiled at him again.

"Do you know how to use a key blade?" she asked.

The boy nodded.

"Yeah," he grinned, "My friend and I spar all the time, it's pretty fun. How about you?"

Kairi nodded.

"My friend got me into it when I was little," she said, "It is a lot of fun."

"Cool," murmured the boy in admiration.

"Not going to protest to a girl being able to fight?" Kairi teased.

The boy grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Nah," he said, "I know a few girls who are probably better than me in the martial arts department."

Kairi giggled.

The boy smiled.

"Hey?" he asked, "You wanna take a walk for a while."

"Sure."

_____________

Sora offered the girl his arm, she took it gratefully, smiling at him.

They walked and talked for what seemed an eternity, Sora listened intently to everything she said, her voice rolled off him in flows of sweetness.

"So," said Sora, "So far I know you like stars, fighting with key blades, are slightly clumsy, don't like Blitz Ball, rollerblade, you're favourite bands are Nickelback and One Republic, you love the sea and you don't like being called a princess."

The girl gave a small laugh.

"You wanted to know more?" she asked, Sora grinned.

"I want to know everything," he whispered to her.

_____________

Namine smiled at the boy again, she'd seen Kairi go outside a while ago with the spiky haired boy, leaving her alone with the blonde.

"So you like skateboarding?" she asked.

He grinned.

"Yeah," he said, "I love it! It's so amazing to have the wind threw your hair as you throw tricks and-uh, kind of boring for you right?"

Namine shook her head firmly.

"I find it amazing," she said, "Please, I'd love to hear more."

The boy linked and grinned his crooked smile again.

"Well," he said, "Where do I start?"

_______________

Sora gulped, he was looking right at her now, they were so close, so painfully close. He felt so many emotions whirl around his head, he was terrified he might say something stupid that would scare her off. She was so sweet, so kind. He could smell the faint scent of roses coming from her perfume. The smell was heady and he wondered what would happen if he kissed her.

"One more question," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

He leant in closer.

________________

She could feel him moving in closer, their eyes locked on one another. Nothing else seemed to be real, nothing seemed to exist except for the two of them.

"Do you always make guys feel like this?" he asked softly.

"Like what?" Kairi asked, breathless.

"Like they're about to go weak at the knees and do something stupid," they were really close now.

"That depends," said Kairi, "Do you always make girls feel like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like there's a million butterflies threatening to break free," she whispered.

"I think I can set them free," he smirked, Kairi felt a warm pressure on her lips and sure enough the butterflies burst free all on their own.

__________________

Sora pulled away first at the sound of the everyone starting to gather in the hall for midnight. The girls widened when she realised this.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried, "What time is it?"

Sora checked his watch.

"About five to twelve," he said, "Why-? Hey! Where are you going?!"

The girl started running from him.

"I have to go!" she cried. _**(A/N this is pretty much where the prologue comes in, but to refresh your memories…)**_

"Hey!" he cried, chasing after the masked girl, "Wait!"

"I'm sorry!" she called out behind her, "I'm really sorry!"

"Then wait!" he could have easily caught her, until she ran inside. In a sea of masks and skirts, the red haired girl disappeared without a trace.

Sora stopped in his tracks, scanning the room, the party was in full swing. People were dancing, laughing, eating, the annual masked ball was going off without a hitch.

Not that he cared.

Everyone looked almost identical in the badly lit room, he couldn't see her. Then he spotted a flash of red, the girl was near the exit. She was dragging a white clad girl behind her.

__________________

It happened very quickly, Roxas had been smiling at the enchanting blonde and then a strange red haired girl had grabbed her by the hand and started pulling her away.

"It's time!" she hissed to the girl.

"Wait!" he cried, grabbing the girl in white by her other hand. She turned to him, her white mask glittering in the light, squeezed his hand gently before letting go with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, her voice clear, meant only for his ears, and allowing herself to be taken away from him.

He moved quickly, trying to catch her again.

Snap!

Roxas tripped, accidentally catching her bracelet with the cufflinks on his jacket. She hardly noticed as she was being dragged away. He stumbled to the ground. As he rose, she was gone. He looked down at his cuff, taking the small, star shaped charm into his palm and looking at it oddly.

"Why'd you go?" he whispered, closing his fist over the small charm and holding it tight. He looked up, seeing the red and white of the two girls retreating backs, he decided to give chase.

________________

"We'll be removing our masks," said the man on stage wearing a green sequined mask, "In ten!"

Everyone in the room had turned towards the stage, ready to count down, even the sisters were no longer guarding the doors. Sora tried to battle his way through the crowd, he had to get to that red girl.

_______________

Kairi grabbed Namine and darted from the room, swearing under her breathe the entire time, they were going to be late! She couldn't believe she forgot the time!

________________

"Nine!"

Sora suppressed a groan. It was hopeless, she was swiftly disappearing in the crowd with her friend in white.

"Eight!"

He glanced to his left, Roxas was making his way through the crowd. His eyes set on the girls too.

"Seven!"

_______________

Namine ran hard to keep up with Kairi, she felt really bad about having to say goodbye to that boy so suddenly, but it couldn't be helped. She had felt a pull at her bracelet earlier, but she couldn't check it now. She looked behind her briefly, her eyes widening. He'd made it to the edge of the crowd, it was a clear path to the exit.

"I'm sorry," Namine whimpered as she and Kairi made it through the exit and he disappeared from sight.

_________________

"Six!"

Roxas was running beside Sora now, he hardly noticed.

_________________

"Come one Namine!" Kairi cried as she held the cab door open, "We've got to go!"

Namine hoped in the car, Leon, the driver, stepped on the gas immediately and they sped away from the ball, both sighing with relief.

"You girls are late," he grumbled.

"Sorry Squall," they said in unison.

"That's Leon!"

__________________

"Five!"

Sora and Roxas both bound outside at the same time, looking around frantically. The streets were deserted.

"Four!"

Sora turned to his brother.

"Did you-?" he began

"See those-?" Roxas continued.

"Girls?" they said in unison.

"Three!" He looked at Roxas and sighed, looked like they'd both lost a beautiful girl in one night.

"Two!"

"Who do you think they were?" asked Roxas, staring out into the deserted streets.

"One!"

There was immense cheering coming from inside, the boy's looked at each other and removed their masks.

"I don't know," said Sora, a determined gleam coming into his cerulean blue eyes, "But I intent to find out."

_____________________

"Nami!" cried Kairi enthusiastically as they sat in the taxi back to the hotel, "We really did it! We crashed the most exclusive party of the year."

Namine smiled at her friend, removing her beaded pearl and crystal white mask.

"It was a magical night," she sighed, looking at the mask fondly.

"And you doubted me!"

"Well Kairi," said Namine sternly, "You're ideas are usually, I don't know, crazy!"

Kairi giggled.

"And who was that boy I saw you with?" she asked slyly.

Namine blushed.

"I-I didn't get his name," she stuttered shyly, "H-he was very charming."

"So I saw," laughed Kairi, "Oh, Nami, you're so cute when you're embarrassed!"

"Oh shut it!" exclaimed Namine, her cheeks flushing.

Kairi laughed again. She removed her mask too, staring at the dark red's and purples, the co-ordinating sequins and the butterfly designs. She was going to keep this mask forever, she decided, it was a reminder of a beautiful night. Of a wonderful memory. Of him. She could kick herself for not asking his name, she wondered if she'd ever see him again. She raised a hand to her lips in memory of that magical moment when he'd-

"Kai?" her friend queried, "Are you okay?"

Kairi jumped back to reality and giggled.

"Of course I'm fine," she said, her voice slightly high, "Silly."

Namine looked at her friend and tilted her head suspiciously.

"What happened with that boy _you_ disappeared with?" she asked.

It was Kairi's turn to blush, her cheeks turned a colour identical to her hair.

"N-nothing," she said quickly, "We just danced and-and talked, that's all!"

Namine raised an eyebrow, but only sighed, picking at the white lace of her dress.

"We'd better get these dresses back to Rinoa," she said thoughtfully, "Before she falls into hysterics."

Kairi smiled, looking down fondly at the red creation she wore, she wished she could keep it.

"Hey Nami?" she said taking out her phone, "One more picture of us in these dresses, what do you say?"

The blonde grinned at her friend and nodded, scooting up to sit beside her. Kairi wrapped an arm around her shoulders and positioned the camera on the phone.

"Say magic!" she grinned.

"Magic!" both girls said into the camera, there was a small flash and it was over.

"Hey Kairi?" asked Namine

"Yeah?"

"What if someone realises it was us? I mean, we weren't invited and it is only for returning students."

"Oh come on Nams!" Kairi chortled, "Whose going to guess that the two girls who arrive on tomorrows flight to start school came a day early to crash a party?"

Both girls giggled at the thought.

"I guess you're right," smiled Namine.

"Of course!" said Kairi, "Just think about it, tomorrow we are official students of Radiant Academy. Next year we'll actually get an invite anyway!"

And so it begins….

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Very much a fluff chapter, but there you go, there had to be one. Well, the story continues in the next chapter, hope I haven't frustrated anyone with this, but I thought you might want to actually know what happened that night, since it's kind of what the whole story is based around. I've been debating where exactly to put this chapter for a while and I think as an interval before the ending of the story is as good a place as any.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Reviews + story = more chapters!**_


	12. Here it Ends

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Here It Ends**_

"You can't be here!" Kairi found herself yelling as she stared with eyes filled with a mixture of fear and anger at her step mother.

Millicent grinned, she looked like a cat who'd just cornered her prey, and unfortunately Kairi was the terrified mouse.

"Really, my pet," she said, her voice sickly sweet, "You didn't actually think you could escape me for long, did you?"

Kairi remained silent, clenching her fists. Her eyes darted down the beach front, there was no one there.

She was completely on her own.

Her and Millicent.

"Come now," said Millicent, "You know what I want."

"If you think I'll willingly sign over Radiant Industries to you," Kairi growled, "You've got another thing coming!"

The woman sighed, her acid green eyes looking Kairi up and down.

"You really are a stubborn one," she said, her voice held a trace of amusement, "Stubborn little princess, far too much like your father."

"You leave him out of this!" Kairi hissed.

She smirked, now clearly amused.

"Is that so?" she took a look around her and smiled, "It's just us now, how about we settle this once and for all?"

Kairi sincerely wished she had one of Sora's key blades, or even a big stick.

___________________

Sora was panting now, something was wrong, he knew it. He ran up the street from the station and headed straight for the beach. Taking out his cell phone as he ran he dialled Roxas.

"_Hello? Sora?"_

"Roxas!" Sora panted, still running.

"_What's up? Did you find Kairi?" _he sounded worried.

"No," Sora said breathlessly, "But I get the feeling she's in trouble, if I don't call back in fifteen minutes, get help!"

"_Sora-? Wait! Where are you?"_

"Radiant Beach!" Sora nearly yelled into the phone. He snapped it shut, jamming it into his pocket and picked up the pace. His heart began to pound with fear, something was wrong, Kairi was in trouble.

_Hang on Kai_, he thought desperately to himself, _please, just hang on._

______________________

Kairi attempted to dodge Millicent, hoping to be able to get off the beach and run to the nearest house. As she moved to the right she felt a hold hand strike her through the face, sending her to her knees. It felt like an icy whip had just knocked her off her feet, she put a hand to her cheek, eyes widening in shock and surprise. Millicent was cackling.

"Oh," she said, "I almost forgot, I found a will you're father left saying everything goes to me in the event of your untimely death."

Kairi froze.

"What?" she whispered, "There's no such thing!"

Hr step mother smiled.

"There is now," she said in her acidic, sweet voice, "Didn't you hear? Been approved by the lawyers and everything."

"You're lying!" Kairi screeched, leaping to her feet, fear pumping into her heart.

"Why would I lie?" asked Millicent, feigning an innocent voice, "All I want out of life is-"

She paused, looking at Kairi, her sickly smile returning in full.

"To make yours a living misery," she concluded, "And killing you now, when your so, so happy, well, that'd just make my day."

"You won't get away with this," Kairi protested weakly, but as Millicent pulled a knife out from the folds of her jacket, she knew she was doomed.

"I think I already have," she mused, "This will be a little messier than your parents, but I think, hmmm, let's see. A mugging perhaps? Poor school girl tragically murdered. Princess of Radiant Industries gone forever. The Princess of Heart loses hers to unknown assailant. Oh, the headlines, the lists are endless. You will be quite the famous one, Miss Radia."

"You're insane," whispered Kairi, too shocked to move.

"No knight in shining armour to save you this time," Millicent Dark laughed softly, edging forward towards Kairi.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Kairi's eyes widened, she knew that voice.

______________________

As Sora bounded out onto the beach he realised two things, firstly Kairi was there and he couldn't help but feel relieved, secondly, there was a crazed woman with a knife in front of her.

"Crap!" he swore, running to the two, they didn't hear him approach, he scooped down once to pick up a stick lying on the ground. He didn't know if it'd be much use, but worth a shot.

Damn it! He cursed himself, should have grabbed a key blade.

He got there just in time to hear.

"No knight in shining armour to save you this time."

His eyes narrowed and he called out boldly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Millicent froze, turning slowly. Kairi's violet blue eyes widened, staring past her enemy to where Sora stood.

Sora put a grim smile on his face.

"You okay, Kai?"

_________________________

_He was smiling? _He was actually _smiling_? In this _situation_? Kairi honestly didn't know whether to laugh or scold him. She cast a look at Millicent and gulped. She'd get him later.

"And you are?" Millicent said looking him up and down.

"I'm the knight," said Sora, "You're the evil witch and at the end of stories like these, you're usually the one that gets beaten."

Kairi seriously wanted to hit him, he was actually joking. Now? With a crazy woman holding a knife?

"With a stick?" Millicent laughed, "Oh this is even better! Brave lover attempts to guard princess, both, tragically murdered."

Kairi rolled her eyes. Not again.

Sora frowned in confusion.

"You're crazy, aren't you?" he asked.

She stopped laughing, her green eyes glowed dangerously as she turned on the little hero.

"Imbecile!" she yelled, drawing the knife up. Sora's eyes widened as she lunged forward, he brought his arm up in surprise and felt the icy metal make contact with the skin on his forearm.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled in fright as she saw a long, narrow cut appear on his arm. He ignored it and swung his stick towards Millicent's head.

_**Thud!**_

She stumbled. Sora ran towards Kairi, he seemed to have hit her hard enough to disorientate her, but not knock her out.

"Come on!" he yelled, grabbing her by the arm. Kairi looked at him, she could already feel the tears of relief begin to well up in her eyes and she let him drag her towards the road.

"Wah!" she screamed as she felt a tug on her leg and fell. Millicent had dived forward and secured her hands around Kairi's leg. Her claw like nails biting into her flesh, Kairi whimpered, her one hand clutching the rough sand, the other Sora.

"Let her go!" he yelled angrily, attempting to pry the woman's hands from Kairi.

"Never!" she yelled.

Kairi kicked out, screaming at the top of her lungs, Sora grabbed Millicent from behind, attempting to pull her off Kairi. (_**A/N you know, if I was watching this, I'd find it pretty comical XD**_)

"Hey!" yelled an unfamiliar voice, "What's going on here?"

They all froze and looked up at a very big police officer who was standing in front of them. And what a sight beheld him. A grown woman clinging to the leg of a teary eyed teenage girl whilst a teen boy tried to pry her off from behind.

"Master Hikari?" he directed to Sora, "Your brother called us."

Sora sighed with relief, the policeman bent down to the still staring Millicent.

"Millicent Dark?" he tilted his head to the side and smiled ruefully, "Or should I say Maleficent, the Black Widow?"

She let go of Kairi, attempting to pull free of Sora and make a run for it. The policeman lunged forward, grabbing her securely by the arm.

"Unhand me!" she screeched, "You insolent fool!"

"I don't think so," said the man, grabbing her other hand and securing it behind her back, "You're under arrest for the attempted kidnapping of Kairi Radia, the suspected murders of Yuna Radia and Tidus Radia. The murders of John Smith, Taylor Wright-"

Sora helped Kairi to her feet, she seemed too shocked to even move. She was staring at her step mother. The policeman cast Sora a glance and nodded, pausing before he began to read Millicent, or Maleficent, her rights. He pulled out some handcuffs, and began to drag the screaming woman away. Kairi was gob smacked. Sora tried to pull her away.

"It's over Kai," he said softly, "Lets go home."

She looked up at him, his cerulean blue eyes filled with so much warmth and reassurance. Kairi couldn't help it, her eyes filled with tears and she hugged him, burying her face into his chest and started sobbing. It was really over.

_________________________

Sora blinked in surprise, then slowly placed his arms around Kairi's shaking figure, he held her, tight as he could as she buried herself deeper into his chest.

"It's going to be okay now," he said softly, "No one's ever going to hurt you again, I promise."

"Sora," she cried, "Thank you."

They held each other for a moment, then Sora whispered.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up in surprise.

"What for?" she asked.

"For being a jerk," he said, smiling slightly, "If I hadn't treated you like I knew better, then maybe you wouldn't have come out here on your own and-"

He broke off when Kairi aimed a swift hit to his head.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, looking at her in surprise, "What was that for?"

"Sora," she said, more tears running down her cheeks, "You big, brave dummy! If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me!"

She was crying again.

"Please don't!" Sora looked worried, "It was my fault!"

She shook her head.

"Kairi-"

"Sora," she laughed through her tears, "Please, let me say one thing."

He looked at her in surprise.

"There's something I need to tell you," she began, "You see, I'm-"

"Sora! Kairi!"

They both turned in surprise to see Roxas and Namine running towards them. Sora sighed.

"Hey guys!" he greeted them with a goofy grin, "Thanks for calling the cops!"

Roxas stopped in front of his brother. He took one look at Sora's bleeding arm and hit his brother on the head.

"Ouch!" Sora looked angrily at his twin, rubbing his head, "You're as violent as Kairi! What was that for?!"

"That's for running head first into trouble," scolded Roxas, "As usual. Come on, let's get you to the hospital before that gets infected! Namine? Can you take care of Kairi?"

Namine nodded, not taking her eyes off Kairi. She felt a little guilty, usually she was the one to take care of Kairi in these kind of situations, and she was pretty sure she was a better fighter than Sora. She, at least, could use her fists, Sora and Roxas had one disadvantage about them, they needed weapons. She knew they were both competent, when they had a weapon in their hands. She sighed.

"Go get him cleaned up," she said to Roxas, "I'm taking Kairi to her godmother for a few days, until everything dies down."

Roxas looked a little panicked at that.

"But-" he began.

She couldn't help but smile, he was really worried about that? He was so cute.

"I'll be back in time for our date," she winked at him, "Think you can cope without me till then?"

Roxas smiled.

"I'll see you there."

Kairi and Sora exchanged glances, any other time they would have teased the two, now, it was just cute and really embarrassing to watch.

"Come on Sora," Roxas gripped his brother's arm.

"Wait! Kairi!" Sora turned to look at her, should he tell her here? His eyes went down to the small, dangling rose charm against her throat and he smiled. She still wore it, after all this time. His heart grew warm.

"Sora?" she questioned.

Sora looked at her. Beautiful and brave. He gave her a soft smile.

"Go with me to the ball on Saturday," he said, "I have something I want to tell you."

She blinked in surprise and nodded.

"Of course I will," she said softly, a faint blush coating her cheeks, "Until then Sora."

She reached out and squeezed her had, letting go as Roxas rolled his eyes and started to drag him away.

"Until then," he murmured, "Kairi."

Kairi smiled, even as Namine fussed over her and Sora and Roxas disappeared out of sight. She had a feeling, that everything was going to be alright now.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**So who would kill me if I ended the story here? XD But I wont, I like the ending I have planned too much. Yeah, I know the whole confrontation isn't all that spectacular, but really, Millicent/Maleficent was really just a side thing for me, now I can write the ending. Anyway, sorry for the slow update, D was holding it ransom. **_

_**Lady D: Was not!**_

_**Zel: Yes, you were. *crosses arms angrily***_

_**Lady D: *gives Zel puppy dog look***_

_**Zel: Not gonna work. **_

_**Lady D: *brings out Sora, points to Zel***_

_**Sora: *nods* *gives Zel puppy dog look***_

_**Zel: *looks at Sora, tries to look away* *groans* fine, you're forgiven! Just keep him away from me!**_

_**Sora and Lady D: *high five* yay us!**_


	13. Nerves

Chapter Thirteen

Nerves

_She was dancing with Sora, he whirled her around, and they smiled and laughed together. She looked up into his big blue eyes, so filled with love and excitement, eyes only for her._

"_Are you happy?" she asked him, her gaze locked on his. Sora smiled and nodded vigorously. He leaned in and whispered soft and sweet in her ear. _

"_I found you Kairi," she shuddered with happiness at those words and they continued their path around the ballroom. _

_Then the music stopped, she and Sora looked around in confusion as the scene around them started to darken and blur. _

"_What's happening?" she cried, panicked. She looked at Sora and gasped. He was no longer smiling, he wore his clothes from the first ball she had met him at and he wore his dark mask. _

"_Sorry Kairi," his voice sounded distant, cold, "I have to find Rose Red."_

_Her eyes widened and she turned again as she heard giggling behind her, she gaped at the beautiful dark haired girl in a bright red mask and dress. She turned back to Sora, he was gone. More laughter and she turned back to see Sora with his arms entwined around the strange girl. The scene was completely dark around them, yet Kairi could see them clear as day. She could also feel her heart beginning to fall apart._

"_No!" she cried running to him, "Don't go!"_

_She stumbled and fell to her knees, she felt a pressure on her face and realised she was wearing her mask again. She looked up and watched as Sora and the mysterious girl disappeared into darkness. _

"_But," she cried, tears beginning to fall from behind the mask, "I'm Rose Red."_

_______________________________

"No!" Kairi sat up with a start in bed, panting and clutching her heart as tears worked their way down her cheeks.

"Wah!" Namine cried in surprise, she leapt from the bed, fists at the ready and looked around sleepily.

Kairi grimaced.

"Sorry Nami!" she cried apologetically, "I-it was a bad dream, that's all."

Namine looked at her friend and lowered her fists with sigh.

"Okay, cool," she murmured, still half asleep and collapsed back into bed.

Kairi looked at her sleeping friend for a moment and bit down on her lower lip.

"Namine?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think-"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm Rose Red."

Namine raised her head from her pillow, cracking her eyes open.

"About time you figured that out," she said dismissively.

Kairi's eyes widened.

"You knew!" she accused. Namine couldn't help but smile.

"Of course," she said simply, "It's pretty obvious."

Kairi groaned.

"Who else knows? Sora?"

"Doubtful," Namine snorted, "Bless the boy, but he's pretty clueless."

Kairi sighed, lying down again.

"What am I going to do Namine?"

Namine looked over at her clock.

"Well," she said, "We're going to get at least another five hours of good old fashioned sleep and then, we're going to get you ready to knock his socks off!"

____________________________

"Ouch!" Sora yelped as his mother re-bandaged his arm. It had been two days since the 'little incident' on the beach and that night was the night of the big Halloween Ball. Two days of questioning from the police, identifying Millicent in a line up. Maleficent, he corrected himself, not only had they learned she was in fact the Black Widow Maleficent, but that she was wanted for the murders all across the world. She'd been married eight times already. Eight! And every one of her husbands had wound up dead in some mysterious way or another. The government, police, FBI, you name it, had been after her for the past twenty-five years, apparently they'd lost track of her when she disappeared onto Destiny Islands.

"There you go," said Aerith, "Strange it still hurts, it's healing very well."

"Ignore him mom," commented Roxas dryly, "He's just making a mountain out of a mole hill, as usual."

Sora glared at his brother playfully, resisting the urge to stick out his tongue.

"Don't mind him, mom," he countered just as dryly, "He's just missing his girlfriend."

Roxas cast him an I-can't-believe-you-said-that-in-front-of-mom look.

"Girlfriend!" Aerith exclaimed with delight, looking at her son, "You never told me you had a girlfriend! Oh Roxas, that's wonderful! Its little Namine isn't it? Oh you two make such a cute couple."

Roxas went red.

"W-well Sora's going to confess to Kairi!" he said, trying to direct attention away from himself.

It didn't work.

"Oh I know that," Erith grinned, "But you, I never thought I'd see the day! You're such a shy boy and still rejecting all those girls, I didn't think you'd have one till college!"

Roxas went redder with embarrassment.

_Great, _he thought, _my own mother thinks I'm hopeless with girls._

Suddenly he was engulfed in a hug from his mother, he could hear Sora laughing quietly and raised a very impolite sign at him from behind his mother's back. This only made Sora laugh harder.

_______________________________

"Dude," Roxas grumbled, having finally managed to tear himself from his mother's arms, "You are so dead."

"Hey," Sora grinned, "Just pay back for the mob of screaming girls you sent after me, I told you I owed you big for that one."

Roxas sighed.

"Fine," he relented, "Just never, I repeat, NEVER, tell mom about my private life again."

Sora laughed, saluting his brother.

"Aye, aye!"

He and Roxas were walking Donald and Goofy in the forest behind their house, the duck quacked, shaking out his feathers as Goofy nudged him with his wet nose. The brothers carried on in silence for a while.

"So," Roxas began, breaking the silence, "You're going to confess to Kairi tonight, right?"

"Yeah," Sora breathed, the thought still making him catch his breathe.

"You really like her, don't you?" Roxas was digging, but he couldn't resist.

"Yeah," Sora sighed again, thinking longingly of the fair red haired maiden he would see tonight.

"So you love her?" Roxas asked innocently.

"Yes," Sora responded automatically, a dreamy look on his face. Roxas grinned.

"I knew it!"

That snapped Sora back to reality, he looked at his brother in surprise and then in mild irritation.

"Yes," he said again, seriously, "I do."

Roxas' smile faded slightly, he looked into his brother's sky blue eyes. They shone seriously at him and he knew his brother had fallen and hard. It was amazing; Roxas had seen Sora reject a lot of girls in the past few years, a lot. He was always polite and felt sorry for the girls, a little guilty sometimes that he had broken their hearts, but he never seemed to regret it. Not once. It was truly as if he was always waiting for someone and now Roxas truly believed it was like he had been waiting for Kairi.

"You two make each other happy," he said, "I couldn't imagine a better girl."

"Yeah," Sora suddenly looked depressed, he looked away, "But what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Roxas asked, "You saved the girl's life for one!"

"But I was late," Sora whispered.

"You still-"

"I don't mean that," Sora interrupted, "I didn't come back for her."

"Sora?" Roxas looked at his brother nervously, he'd never seem him look worried before, not like this, "What do you mean?"

"Roxas I-" Sora trailed off and pulled something out of his pocket, handing it to Roxas. He took the item curiously, a star shaped charm made from pale, pink sea shells, there was a face painted on, grinning at him.

"Looks like you," he commented teasingly.

Sora gave a small chuckle.

"So I've been told," he murmured with amusement.

Roxas frowned.

"What is this Sora?" he asked, handing the charm back.

"It's a charm Kairi gave me when we were kids," he explained, "I met her on Destiny Islands eight years ago and I promised I'd come back to protect her from her step mother, but I-I forgot. I forgot about her Roxas, how can she ever forgive me for that?"

Roxas' mind whirled. Kairi was Rose Red, he knew that, but also the girl Sora had called him about all those years ago?

"I remember you phoning me in Twilight Town," he said, "You were so scared because you'd met the most amazing person and couldn't help her."

Sora gave a bitter laugh of surprise.

"Oh yeah," he said musingly, "I remember that too."

"Sora," Roxas said seriously, forcing his brother to look at him, "Quite frankly, you were eight! You couldn't do anything; no one would have believed you if you'd told. You couldn't do anything then. What matters, is that you did something now! Come on Sora! You ran after a crazed woman brandishing a sharp weapon for her! What's not to love?"

Sora laughed and Roxas could have too at the pure irony. So they had met before, well, it certainly seemed Sora and Kairi were destined to be together.

"So what am I going to do tonight?" Sora asked his brother, "How do you tell a girl you love her?"

Roxas smirked, for once being ahead of his brother in the relationship department.

"Well," he said, "First off we're going to get you ready and then, well, you're just going to have to be her Prince Charming tonight."

________________________________________

"Rinoa!" Kairi exclaimed, marvelling at herself in the mirror, "This dress is amazing! Even more beautiful than last time!"

Her dress designer godmother smiled at her, her dark hair tied back in a long pony tale and her eyes shining with amusement.

The dress was a simple deep, wine red and flowed down to just above her knees. There was black sash around her waist and the dress itself was strapless. Around her neck Kairi wore only her rose charm necklace, her hair hung straight around her shoulders. The dress was glittered with small, embroidered designs of roses and butterflies.

"Well," Rinoa grinned, "This one was designed and commissioned especially for you."

"But how-"

"Three guesses," Rinoa teased and Namine stepped out from the dressing room.

"How do I look?" she asked nervously, Kairi stared at her, gob smacked.

Namine's dress was a typical 50's style; it was pale yellow in colour, spaghetti straps with a small white jacket that fitted neatly over her shoulders. The skirt flowed out to just above her knees, she wore her hair up in a styled bun which was decorated with a flourish of white and yellow daisies.

"Amazing Nami!" Kairi exclaimed, running forward to hug her friend, "I can't believe you had Rinoa do all this! How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing," Namine said sternly, then winked, "Just think of it as an early birthday present."

Kairi laughed, tears coming to her eyes.

"You're amazing Nami," she turned to Rinoa, "You too, I don't know what I'd do without the two of you."

Namine and Rinoa both smiled coming over to hug the sniffing girl.

"Hey," Namine said, "You've still got something important to do tonight, remember?"

Kairi nodded.

"Squall will take you back to school tonight," Rinoa said cheerfully.

"That's Leon!" came the grouchy voice of her husband from the other room.

The girls laughed.

________________________________

Time that afternoon had zoomed by so quickly, Sora couldn't remember more than a blur. Now he stood in the school hall wearing a black tux and a red shirt, the shirt Roxas had insisted on. Roxas stood next him in white, his shirt was a pale shade of yellow and he had a yellow daisy in his pocket instead of a red rose, like the one he'd forced upon Sora.

"What's with me being in this monkey suit again?" Sora grumbled, "And why are you wearing white?"

Roxas grinned.

"You'll see," he said.

Sora rolled his eyes.

"Something tells me you and your girlfriend have been conspiring this for a while," he muttered. Roxas kept grinning.

"Maybe," he shrugged innocently.

The dance crowd was already gathering, Sora and Roxas took the opportunity to secure their masks around their faces. Red for Sora, white for Roxas, in the hope that no one would recognise them for a while.

Boy, were they wrong.

"Sora!" a girl in a bright red devil costume came up to him, smiling with obvious intention, "Hey we match! Both red!"

Sora groaned inwardly. Their reds didn't match at all, she wore a shade close to orange, and his was like the petals of a blood red rose. He gave her a wane smile.

"Indeed," he said in a voice he hoped sounded mused.

The girl seemed to squeal with delight.

"Want to dance?" she asked, a little nervously.

Sora shook his head apologetically.

"I'm waiting for someone," he said.

"Oh," she said, clearly disappointed, "Well, I guess I'll see you later then, huh?"

Sora gave her a small nod with a smile.

"Maybe," was all he said as the girl walked away in disappointment.

Roxas let out a low whistle.

"First one of the night already," he gave Sora a smug grin, "I'm so glad I have a girlfriend."

"Shut up!" snapped his brother.

_________________________________________________

"Sora! Roxas!" both boys let out a groan as they were engulfed in hugs from Yuffie. She was dressed up as a, no surprise here, a ninja.

"You two aren't dressed up!" she complained as she looked them over, "It's Halloween you know! Where's the scare? The fright! The imagination!"

Roxas sighed; he'd had a feeling about this, but had been holding it off until Namine came.

"I'll be right back," he said, and trudged off out of the hall.

"Where's he going?" Sora asked.

Yuffie shrugged.

"So," she said, nudging Sora in the ribs, "Found Rose Red yet?"

Sora sighed.

"I think I've found something alright," he said with a small smile, thinking of Kairi.

"Who-" Yuffie began, she was interrupted by Roxas' return.

"Here," he said, handing something to Sora, who took it with confusion.

It was a single, black angel wing, one that clipped on to the back of your clothing.

"What's this for?" he asked, as Roxas pulled out a single white wing and proceeded to put it on, a little grudgingly.

"Just put it on," he grumbled, "It's part of the costume."

Sora gave his brother a quizzical look and put on the wing. Yuffie stepped back from them with a playful grin on her face.

"The Prince of Darkness dress as an angel and the Prince of Light as a fallen angel," she shook her head, "You two certainly are an interesting pair of twins."

Sora and Roxas both turned red as they realised their costumes were the complete opposites of their so called titles. What the heck had Namine done?

"Roxas!" Axel had arrived, followed suite by Riku, they both stopped and stared at the twins, bursting into laughter.

"What's with those get ups?" chortled Axel, dressed as a mad scientist.

"You can't be serious!" Riku slapped his thigh, he was a werewolf.

The twins looked at one another, nodded and smacked their respective best friends on the heads.

"Ouch!" they cried in unison.

Sora and Roxas each gave a low chuckle as they waited for their perspective dates to find them.

_______________________________

"Namine!" Kairi cried, "I'm nervous!"

Namine sighed as she secured the black wing to her friend's back and straightened the white one on her own.

"You'll be fine," she said, slipping on her white mask.

"No I won't!" Kairi protested as she secured her own red mask with shaking fingers.

"Yes," said Namine with a smile as she grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the door, "You will."

Kairi and Namine entered the hall, immediately the centre of attention to the already filled dance.

Sora looked up, his eyes on Kairi.

"Wow," he whispered.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**-screams- I hate exams, I hate them! Grrrr! **_

_**Okay, rant over, -takes deep breathes-**_

_**Sorry again for lack of update, I'll try get this one done pretty soon. **_

_**Anyway, sorry for my descriptions on clothing, I'm not so good at that, please feel free to leave it up to your own imaginations, just know, Roxas and Namine are wearing yellow and white, Kairi and Sora are wearing red and black. And the wings….well it's a Halloween dance, I had to add something. **_

_**So hope this ones okay. **_

_**-Southern Hearts-**_


	14. Challenge of the Heart

Chapter 14

Challenge of the Heart

Kairi entered the ball room with Namine at her side, both smiled in embarrassment at the massed conjugation of eyes that fell on them. She looked around, her eyes making contact with Sora's across the room, she knew him immediately. Their blue eyes met and held for what seemed an eternity.

She bit down on her lower lip and made her way towards him, Yuffie and Roxas were there too. Perfect. She knew what she had to do.

"Yuffie," she called to the girl when she was three feel in front of her, "I'm Rose Red, and I'm here to take the challenges."

Yuffie blinked in surprise, but Sora recognised the voice of the mysteriously masked girl, he looked to his brother, who grinned.

"No way," he whispered.

Roxas laughed and went to stand next to the white and yellow clad girl who could only be Namine.

"No way," he murmured again in disbelief.

Rose Red was here? After all this time? She couldn't possibly be-? Could she?

"Okay," said Yuffie in a bored voice, she was getting pretty tired of people taking these challenges, "First test is the test of truth. Sora! Ask your questions!"

Sora looked at her and realised with a sigh for the first time since she'd entered what Namine and Roxas had tried to do. They matched.

"Listen," he said to her softly, "I know what happened between us that night but-"

"Just ask your questions," Kairi grumbled, she didn't want to hear this, it was embarrassing enough.

Sora blinked and nodded, aware of the crowd gathering to watch, better to get it over with.

"What did we talk about?" he asked, "That night?"

Kairi smiled in fond memory.

"The stars," she said, "You told me the story of the Keyblade Master and then we spoke of our common obsession with-"

"Keyblades," Sora finished, a smile to mirror Kairi's forming on his face.

She nodded.

"And then you started asking me about my interests, right after you asked if I was a princess and I told you, I'd rather be me."

Sora chuckled.

"Princesses have no fun," he remembered.

"Correct," she agreed.

He leant forward and whispered softly enough for only her to hear.

"Are you Kairi?"

Kairi's heart beat fast with joy that he had guessed, but all she said was.

"Two more challenges and you'll find out exactly who I am."

Sora grinned and stepped back.

"Correct," he announced loudly so that Yuffie could hear.

She leapt with surprise, staring from Sora to the girl in obvious disbelief.

"Say what?" she exclaimed.

"Second challenge," Kairi said to her sweetly.

Yuffie looked perplexed.

"What is it?" asked Sora, looking at his big sister with a worried frown. .

Yuffie seemed speechless, Garnet, dress like a fairy, stepped forward with a sigh.

"We never actually came up with the other tests," she admitted, "No one ever passed the first test."

"Who says no one did?"

They looked at Yuffie in surprise; she seemed to have snapped out of her daze. She gave a long, low whistle. Riku and Axel snapped to attention, grabbed Sora by the arms, picking him up.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he yelled as they carried him out of the hall.

Yuffie turned to Kairi.

"You love him? So save him!" She laughed, disappearing in one of her ninja smoke bombs.

Kairi shook her head, this kind of challenge was just, so Yuffie.

"Here," she turned, it was Roxas, he handed her a white key blade.

"I thought Yuffie might think of something this crazy," he admitted, "And Sora mentioned you were pretty good with a key blade. I'm not sure if it's the right size, but OathKeeper is one Sora designed himself, it's pretty strong."

Kairi gripped the weapon gratefully.

"Thanks Roxas," she said, before running out in the direction Sora had been carried off in.

"You think she'll be okay?" Namine asked worriedly.

Roxas smiled at her, placing an arm around her waist and pulling her to him in a reassuring hug.

"She'll be fine," he said, "She's strong."

Namine smiled, hugging him back.

"I know."

Roxas brushed his lips over her forehead.

"Have I mentioned yet how beautiful you look this evening?" he asked.

Namine laughed, shaking her head playfully.

"I'm a little disappointed though," he mused.

She looked at him in surprise.

"You're dress is so short," he commented, "Guess I won't be able to catch you when you trip over your hem tonight."

Namine chuckled, the heat rising to her cheeks as she remembered the first ball they'd attended.

"No," she said, "But I hope you'll still try. And besides, there are some advantages to having a short dress."

It was Roxas' turn to laugh now as he pulled her to him for their first kiss of the evening.

_________________________________

Kairi darted out of the school hall, looking around for Sora, the night air was cool against her skin, a sign of the approaching winter that autumn would soon fade to. She was on the field when she saw another cloud of ninja smoke.

"Little Rose Red," Yuffie taunted, appearing in front of her, "This is your test of Courage. Can you stand up long enough to find your Prince Charming?"

Kairi only nodded.

"So here are the rules," said Yuffie with a smirk, "There are two stages to this challenge. You ready Princess?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Good!" chirped Yuffie excitedly, "First stage is a duel, against me!"

Kairi gripped OathKeeper, her eyes narrowing.

"On my mark," said Yuffie happily, clearly enjoying this way too much, "Go!"

Yuffie attacked first with her large ninja star that she seemed to pull out from nowhere, Kairi leapt back, blocking the strike with OathKeeper.

__________________________________________

"Um," Sora was sitting on one of the benches near the sports equipment room just opposite the sports field between Riku and Axel, "So why am I being held captive?"

"So your princess can come save you," said Axel, putting the hood of his black coat over his hair and covering up his mad scientist goggles.

Sora raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look over there," Axel smirked, pointing across the field.

Sora looked with confusion, his eyes widening with horror as he watched the ninja attack the red masked girl.

"No," he whispered, paling, "Not against Yuffie!"

Axel patted his friend's back in sympathy.

"I'm sure Yuffie will go easy on her."

Both Sora and Riku looked at him like he was crazy.

They all knew Yuffie could get carried away.

______________________________________

"Not bad," Yuffie laughed, panting slightly, "Not bad at all!"

Kairi bit back a sigh. They'd been at each other for nearly ten minutes, neither one able to make a strike at the other. Yuffie was good, really good, but Kairi knew she could do better, she guessed all those self defence lessons of Namine's were paying off.

Yuffie tried to strike her again, but this time Kairi was ready, she avoided Yuffie, swinging her key blade towards Yuffie's throat. The ninja stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the girl wide eyes as she dropped her weapons.

Kairi smiled.

"I win," she said simply.

_________________________________________

Sora breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kairi had won.

"Thank goodness," he smiled, proud of her.

"Well," said Axel, standing up with a grin, "My turn."

He pulled out his chakrams, Sora looked at him in horror, standing up and pounding him on the head.

"Ouch!" Axel yelped, "What was that for?"

"There's no way I'm letting you face K-Rose Red!" Sora yelled at him.

Axel looked disappointed, Riku smirked.

"Then I will," he said, pulling out his Way to Dawn.

Sora turned and glared at him, smacking him on the head to.

"Ouch!"

Sora glared at them both and sighed.

"I'll do it," he said.

They stared at him.

"What?!" Axel exclaimed, "Why?"

"Cause there's no way in hell I'm letting you near her, you pyromaniac!"

"Hey!" protested Axel, "It was only that one time-"

"Or you," he said to Riku, "Who can't draw the line unless he wins!"

"Hey, I-"

"I don't care!" Sora snapped, he turned to Axel, "Give me your over coat."

Axel hesitated before handing the boy his coat, Sora removed his tux jacket and wing and put the long black coat on. He took drew the hood up, that and the mask completely hiding his identity from view. The hood pushed his spiky bangs over his forehead and he pulled out his key blade, Oblivion.

"Where the heck did you get that?!" Riku exclaimed.

Sora chuckled darkly.

"After that incident in the beach," he said, "Do you really think I'll ever be caught without a weapon again?"

"Are you sure you're not the Prince of Darkness?" Axel asked slowly, staring at Sora.

Sora smirked.

"Well," he said over his shoulder as he walked away towards Kairi, "We are related."

Axel and Riku could only watch in disbelief.

____________________________________

Yuffie grinned as she saw the dark figure approaching from the corner of her eye. She recognised the coat immediately.

Axel, she thought.

"Well," she said to Kairi, "I'd love to stay and chat, but it looks like your next opponents here. Bye-bye!"

She stepped away from Kairi, disappearing again in a puff of smoke.

Kairi lowered her key blade momentarily, letting out a sigh. She heard footstep and turned to see a hooded figure coming towards her and immediately raised her guard again.

"Who are you?" she asked, her eyed narrowing beneath her mask, she couldn't see anything beneath that hood.

The figure raised his own weapon, a black key blade Kairi had never seen before. He pointed it at her, waiting, then he ran towards her and struck. Kairi blocked his attack, buckling slightly under his strength. Who ever her assailant was, he was a lot stronger than Yuffie had been.

______________________________________

Yuffie appeared beside Riku, a grin on her face.

"I think that went well, don't you?" she said smiling.

"Yeah," came a familiar voice from the other side of her, Yuffie's eyes widened and she turned to look at a grinning Axel in horror.

"But-but if y-you're h-here," she stammered, "Then whose-?"

She pointed to where the cloaked figure and Rose Red had begun their fight.

"Sora," Riku and Axel chimed simultaneously.

"Oh dear," said Yuffie, paling.

"What's wrong?" asked Riku, "He'll probably go easy on her-"

"He won't," said Yuffie, "She's a good opponent."

"So?" asked Axel.

"Sora is honourable," she explained, "He wont degrade the person he's fighting by going easy on them, even if he loves them."

Riku and Axel grimaced.

"Then why was he so scared of us fighting her?" Riku asked.

"Probably because," Yuffie said with a sigh, "Sora knows when to stop, you two both get carried away very easily."

The two looked at her in surprise and laughed.

"And you don't!"

___________________________________

Kairi and the silent figure were really at it with each other, he struck one minute and she defended just as quickly. Then they reversed and she was at the advantage of attacking him. He jumped to dodge her and went directly for her heart, Kairi pulled away just in time by ducking and rolling away under him. He turned, tilting his head to the side, clearly amused. Kairi growled.

"You better not keep me from my Sora!" she yelled at him angrily.

She heard muffled laughter under the hood and grew angrier, attacking him with all her might. He stepped out of her way, turning his back; she swiped at him furiously, thinking for a moment she's hit him. She turned rapidly and tried again, a second time he stepped out of her way, causing her to fall forward, as she regained her control he swiftly knocked the key blade out of her hands, pointing his own weapon at her. Kairi gulped and stared up at him, her big, blue eyes pleading. She knew she'd lost. To her surprise the figure lowered his key blade, and laughed.

"Pass!" he shouted happily.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked dumbly.

"In case Yuffie didn't explain the rules of the duel," he drawled happily, "It's the first person to immobilize or strike the other who wins."

He turned slightly, pointing to the back of his coat and sure enough there was a slash right through the back.

"You win," he said.

Kairi blinked in surprise as he stepped forward and hugged her, crushing her to his chest.

"I'm so happy Kai," he laughed.

"Sora?" Kairi asked, bewildered.

He stepped away from her and removed is hood, revealing his spiky brown hair and then his mask, revealing the face she adored.

"Sora!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and hugging tight.

Sora chuckled.

"I always knew you were an amazing girl Kairi," he said, looking at her fondly, "But I never thought you were that good a fighter!"

Kairi blushed.

"How's your arm?" she asked, remembering the injury he'd sustained for her at the beach.

Sora shook his head.

"It's fine," he said smiling, "Be good as new in no time!"

Kairi's gaze softened.

"You shouldn't have fought me like that," she scolded him playfully, "I want a rematch when you're all healed up."

Sora chuckled.

"You got it," he promised.

"Sora!" they turned at Yuffie's voice. She, Riku and Axel were running towards them. Sora and Kairi detangled themselves from one another and turned to face their friends.

"You won!" Riku exclaimed.

Kairi grinned. Sora took off the coat, handing it back to Axel.

"Sorry about the tear," he said, "I'll pay for it."

"Don't bother," said Axel, handing him his jacket with wing attached, "I've got a million of these things back home."

Sora laughed in gratitude as he put his jacket back on over his red shirt.

Kairi looked at Yuffie, placing a hand on her hip in a defying potion.

"Next challenge," Kairi said to the girl, grinning from ear to ear. Yuffie gaped at her.

"But I-you-" she was speechless.

"In other words," drawled Axel, "She hasn't thought that far."

"I have," said Sora cheerfully.

They all looked at him.

"Sora?" Kairi questioned.

"The test of Love," Sora said, smiling at her, "You passed it a long time ago."

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

He turned to face Kairi, pointing at her rose pendant.

"You promised to always wear it, remember?" he said, he dug into his pocket, pulling out her charm, "I'm sorry I didn't recognise you and I'm sorry I didn't come back like I said I would, that you had to come looking for me."

Kairi stared at the charm, her eyes widening as the memories rushed her mind.

______

"_We'll always be together now," he whispered to her, his blue eyes dancing, "Our destinies are entwined so no matter what happens, we will meet again."_

_Kari nodded as she finished her half of the paopu fruit. _

"_You're right Sora," she murmured sweetly, her eyes beginning to droop, "I'll always be with you."_

"_And I with you," he said, his own eyes growing weary. He placed an arm around her shoulders and she leant her head against his chest. His back was resting against the tree, his head on hers. _

_The two youngsters fell asleep together under the paopu tree._

______

Kairi could feel the tears welling in her eyes, she remembered now, his name and his face.

"But you did save me, you did come back," she cried, slipping her arms around his neck and hugging him, the action caused her mask to finally slip to the ground. Yuffie, Riku and Axel gaped.

"Kairi?!" they exclaimed.

But Sora and Kairi only had eyes for each other, as she drew back from him they smiled at one another. Sora briefly used his thumb to wipe away a rouge tear that had escaped her eye. She reached up as he did, taking his hand in hers, looking up at him with a watery chuckle. Sora chuckled too, his eyes glowing.

"So I finally found my princess," he said softly, his voice warm, filled with emotion.

"And I found my prince," she murmured, just as softly.

"I thought princesses didn't have fun," he laughed, their faces were so close now, he was lingering just above her lips.

"This one does," she said, closing the distance between them as she pressed her lips gently to his.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**You didn't think I'd forgotten about the challenges, did you? LOL!**_

_**Hmmm, still trying to imagine Sora in an Organisation coat… **_

_**Wow, some of you really make it sound like I'm torturing you or something…0_0...sorry!**_

_**Bare with me a little longer, there's like, only one chapter left! I promise! **_

_**So looks like it'll be a happy ending all round, guess they won't be needing their big sisters anymore…**_

_**Yuffie: WHAT!!!???? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Zel: Calm down! You're scaring the readers!**_

_**Yuffie: But-but-but- I HAVE BECOME OBSOLETE!!!!!!!**_

_**Riku: Oh, can it!**_

_**Yuffie: Shut up, Riku! What will I do if I can't torture my little Sora and Roxas?**_

_**Sora and Roxas: *sweat drop***_

_**Zel: Awe, don't worry, you can torture Riku instead!**_

_**Riku: Yeah you-….say what!?**_

_**Yuffie: I can? Yay! *tackles Riku***_

_**Kairi: Well, guess you'll have to read to find out this story's Happy Ending.**_


	15. Happy Ending

Chapter 15

Happy Ending

Kairi felt wonderful, like for once the whole world was on her side, she felt elevated and loved. Sora's lips pressed gently to hers and she was lost, the butterflies in her stomach doing their own little 360's. They heard cheering and drew apart, turning in embarrassment as they saw the entire student body assembled on the lawn, clapping hands and wolf whistling. Sora scratched the back of his head nervously and Kairi suddenly found her shoes incredibly interesting.

"Well come on then!" Yelled Yuffie, distracting everyone from the young lovers, "Sora's found Rose Red whose obviously Kairi. Who wants to find out the secret behind Snow White?!"

More cheering as everyone rushed inside, no doubt to find Roxas and Namine. Axel and Riku followed Yuffie; Riku gave Sora a wink as he passed, and making Sora roll his eyes.

Kairi was about to follow when Sora grabbed her hand to stop her, she turned in surprise, he was smiling at her.

"One more thing," he said, he bent down on one knee and presented Kairi with her shell charm.

"Kairi Radia," he said seriously, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kairi smiled, she sank down too so that her face was level with Sora's.

"Yes Sora," she said, "I will."

Sora gave a joyous laugh and kissed her again, sweeping her up in his arms, whirling her around and laughing as he did. Kairi laughed too and looked at him lovingly as he stared into her eyes.

"Come on," he said, smiling, "Let's go save Roxas and Namine before Yuffie tears them apart."

Kairi laughed again as Sora grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along with him.

________________________________

Namine and Roxas had watched the entire scene between Sora and Kairi with delight, that was until Yuffie had yelled out to the crowds about them. Roxas grabbed Namine by the hand, trying to escape, but in no time at all, they were completely circled by the entire school. Roxas held Namine close. Just great, they had thought Sora and Kairi would get all the attention tonight.

"Okay Roxas," said Olette, stepping forward, "Whose Snow White?"

Kairi and Sora ran in, making their way to the head of the crowd, big grins on their faces. It was Roxas and Namine's turn now.

Roxas sighed, turning to Namine.

"You ready?" he asked.

Namine grinned.

"Let's do it."

Roxas pulled his mask off first, smiling to the crowd.

"Allow me to present," he began confidently, Namine held his hand, "My princess, my light, my Snow White, heck, my other half," he gestured to the wings on their backs, everyone laughed. Kairi and Sora glanced at one another, their cheeks heating up. So that was the reason for them all being one winged angels.

"Namine Oblivia."

On queue Namine removed her mask and smiled at their audience. There some clearly surprise gasps, a few laughs, and some knowing looks of people who had guessed.

Olette shook her head, smiling. She knew it.

"So," interrupted Axel, "Now that these whole princesses hunt is over with and done, let's party!"

_________________________________

Kairi and Sora laughed as they danced with one another, they were talking the whole time.

"So," said Kairi, "I have a Truth challenge for you."

"Oh?" enquired Sora curiously.

"Do you remember what a paopu fruit tastes like?" she asked.

Sora smiled, he leant forward and whispered in her ear, she shivered with his warmth and description he gave her. He drew back smiling.

"Correct," she whispered.

"You know," he said, "We should go back someday and refresh our memories."

Kairi blinked and smiled.

"I'd like that," she said, "I'd like that a lot."

Sora leant forward and kissed his princess.

"I love you Kai," he said softly against her lips.

"I love you too," she murmured back.

___________________

Axel, Yuffie and Riku watched the happy couple.

"It's sickening," Axel rolled his eyes, "They're worse than Rox and Namie, at least they know how to keep it slightly more private."

Riku chuckled.

"You weren't so different around Larxene at first," he pointed out, "Couldn't get the two of you off one another."

Axel laughed.

"True," he said in fond memory, "True."

Yuffie sighed in annoyance.

"Oh," she groaned, "Everyone's getting together and I'll be leaving at the end of the year with no heart to break when I go."

Axel took this as his moment to leave.

"I'm going to phone Larx," he said, "See if she wants to crash."

He moved away from Riku and Yuffie with a sigh.

"Yuffie," said Riku.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna dance?"

She blushed and shrugged.

"Sure," she said, but she was smiling happily when he took her hand.

_________________________

Olette had been talking to Namine and Roxas when Hayner found her; she turned in surprise when she saw him. Olette was dressed as a witch and Hayner a vampire.

"Olette?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Olette blushed, excusing herself from Roxas and Namine who looked as each other knowingly.

"What is it Hayner?" she asked as she pulled away from the crowds, "Is something-"

She was cut off when Hayner's arms went around her waist and he kissed her, Olette closed her eyes, kissing him back and hugging him to pull him deeper.

He laughed into her mouth and she drew back in surprise, he was turning as red as she was.

"I like you, Olette," he said finally, looking at her with his pick hazel eyes, "Go out with me sometime?"

Olette smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"I like you too," she admitted as they hugged one another.

__________________________

Overall the evening was quite eventful, at lease, Roxas thought so. He'd seen Garnet dancing with an over zealous looking blonde whom he knew to be called Zidane. Bell had offered to chaperone for the evening, tagging along was a handsome looking man by the name of Professor Beast. Selphie and Ashe were happily talking about the pairings and giggling with one another. Ariel and Eric were speaking quietly with one another in a corner of the room. Roxas smiled, then felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped. He whirled around to sing a blonde boy with glasses who bore a striking resemblance to himself standing there.

"Ven!" he exclaimed, grasping his cousin's hand in greeting, "What are you doing here?"

Ven Gainsborough was the son of their mother's sister; he lived in Twilight Town and was about a year older than him and Sora. The fact that he shared so many physical characteristics with Roxas was a little unnerving to most, who thought they were the twins. Namine's eyes widened when she saw him.

_Wow_, she thought, _and I thought Roxas and Sora were identical_.

"Namine," Roxas said grinning, "This is my cousin, Ven, he lives in Twilight Town, Ven, this is my girlfriend, Namine."

Ven and Namine greeted one another, smiling.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked his cousin.

Ven grinned, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm transferring," he said, "I'll be attending here as of next term, Uncle Zack already agreed."

"Awesome!" Roxas said, "I'm sure you'll have a great time here."

"Yeah, I-" he trailed off, staring at someone behind Roxas, "Whose that?"

Roxas and Namine turned and spotted Aqua, sitting by herself in a very pretty looking mermaid costume. Grinning as they turned to Ven.

"That's Aqua," said Roxas, recognising the glint in his cousin's eye.

"She's single," Namine added, "And all by herself."

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" Roxas finished.

Ven nodded, still in a daze.

"Yeah," he said, "I guess I will. Excuse me."

He swept past them to Aqua; she looked at him in surprise, then to Roxas and back again. After a moment she smiled and accepted his hand.

Namine gripped her boyfriend by the hand and smiled at him.

"They'll make a cute couple," she observed quietly.

"I think so too," he said, squeezing her hand.

"Hey Rox!"

They looked up to see Sora and Kairi approaching them.

"Sora!" Roxas greeted, "Enjoying yourself I see."

Both Kairi and Sora blushed scarlet, Namine giggled.

"You see Ven?" asked Roxas, pointing to the new couple.

Sora looked in surprise and then laughed.

"Yeah, we did," he said, "Glad to see he's found a partner."

They all laughed.

"Well," said Sora, gripping Kairi around the waist, "At least that whole big sister thing is over with and done."

"Yeah," agreed Roxas.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

They all turned in surprise to see their seven big sisters, Aqua now included as she joined them, standing there.

"You think just because you have girlfriends now we're going to disappear?" Yuffie put a hand on her hips."

"We have a much bigger job now," agreed Olette.

"W-what's that?" asked Sora, a little bewildered.

Garnet, Selphie, Ariel, Ashe, Belle, Olette and Yuffie all grinned at one another before running forward and grabbing Kairi and Namine, dragging them away.

"Protecting our little sisters from you!" Yuffie cried, as she dragged a helpless Kairi behind her.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled, giggling.

"Roxas!" Namine cried, unable to stop smiling.

"Help!" they shouted in unison.

Roxas and Sora looked at one another.

"You got OathKeeper?" Sora asked, his gaze turning dark.

"Yep," his brother's tone was the same, "Got Oblivion?"

"You bet."

"Get them?"

"Get them." Sora agreed, they charged after their kidnapped girlfriends.

This was certainly going to be an interesting year.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Epilogue

_Ten years later…_

He looked up with anticipation at his bride, she was even more beautiful than the first day he'd seen her. She smiled at him and he was lost forever in those beautiful azure eyes.

"Namine," he murmured.

Her father, Cloud Strife, stopped just before the alter, lifted her veil and gave her a kiss on the cheek before returning to sit next to his crying wife. He had a small smile on his face as he put an arm around her shoulders.

Namine came up to stand beside her groom, she faced him, still smiling, she handed her bouquet to her maid of honour, a beautiful young red head who couldn't stop smiling at the spiky haired best man. But the bride and groom only had eyes for each other.

"Roxas," she whispered back.

"I see you're wearing a long dress today," Roxas said softly, Namine blushed at his hidden meaning.

"Well," she said, "You'll just have to make sure I don't fall."

"You won't," he said, "Because I'll always be there to catch you."

Kairi sighed at the romantic exchange and looked at Sora over Namine and Roxas' shoulders, he was smiling too. He caught her eye and grinned.

They looked out over the audience. All seven sisters where assembled, not one dry tear in the house. Yuffie was gripping Riku's hand for support, Aqua was leaning on Ven's shoulder, their infant son on her lap. Selphie sighed at the happy couple and Ashe seemed pleased as she caught the eye of a blonde sitting behind her. Olette and Hayner were cuddled together, her engagement ring shining brightly on her left hand. Belle and Beast were also happily married with three children of their own. Ariel and Garnet were crying together as their husbands tried to comfort them. Axel was there with his girlfriend of on and off ten years, Larxenne. Xion and the other skateboarders were also all smiling at their friends. Tifa and Aerith were hugging each other as they cried, whilst Cloud and Zack sat looking at one another knowingly.

The priest cleared his throat as the sermon began, Kairi couldn't help but notice the bright sun that shone through the stain glass window, lighting up the church and making the bride seem even more beautiful.

Today was defiantly the perfect day for a wedding.

___________________________________

Hours after the wedding, Kairi walked on Radiant Beach with Sora, Namine and Roxas had long since left on their honeymoon and the entire wedding fever of the day was drawing thin. The sun was just starting to set. She was carrying her heels and purse, lifting her dress so as not to get wet. Sora had his shoes and jacket slung over his shoulder, his pants were rolled up to his knees.

They stopped for a moment, staring at the sunset.

"Hey Kairi?" said Sora, "You remember that Halloween dance in high school?"

She smiled at him.

"How can I forget?"

He smiled too and pulled something out of his pocket; she looked at it and gaped.

"A poapu fruit?" she looked at him and smiled, "Sora!"

"You said you wanted to share one again, right?" Sora chuckled, "You know, I looked it up, they say to truly entwine your souls you should share three of these."

"Three?" Kairi questioned.

"Yeah," said Sora, moving closer, "One when you first fall in love, one when you get married-"

Kairi blushed.

"And the third?" she asked.

Sora smiled and pulled something else out of his pocket, kneeling down on one knee.

"When you decide you want to spend the rest of your life with that person," he said, "Hope you don't mind wearing one more charm. Kairi Radia, will you marry me?"

He opened his hand to reveal a small, silver engagement ring. Kairi gasped, tears welling up in her eyes. She tackled Sora in a hug.

"Of course I will," she cried, she kissed him full on the mouth. His arms went around her and he held her for a long time. Eventually they parted, Sora slipped the ring on her finger and she smiled looking down at it for a moment. Simple silver with a rose cut ruby in the centre.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, she sat next to Sora and cuddled up against him, "My most special and lucky charm."

"I love you," she whispered to him, "My Prince."

"I love you too," he murmured, "My Rose Red."

Together they sat on the beach watching the sun sink into the sea as they shared a poapu fruit. Looking at each other one more time, their lips met and so the story that began with fallen charms and mystery kisses, ends in much the same, yet different way.

The End

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Yay! It's finished! Finally!**_

_***Dies***_

_**Hope the ending was okay, I think I wrote it several different ways already, but I like this one better. **_

_**Thank you so much to all the reviewers, you really kept me going on this story. I really hope you all like the ending. **_

_**-Southern Hearts-**_


End file.
